Shadows Into the Looking Glass Children of Collinwood Chronicles
by Jo A Curl
Summary: Rewritten Vicki fights to find her way back to her own reality while Collinsport is experiencing a baby boom as a demon Incubus is populating his nest. Lydia Patterson finds herself drawn into the deception of the Incubus. She will have to decide if she wishes to live the rest of her life in hell or will she resist his charms and save the young girls caught in his devious plot?
1. Chapter 1

The same disclaimers and rights apply as always in the publishing of fan fiction, Dan Curtis Productions have all rights reserved by their entireties. No monetary value for these stories have been promises or exchanged.

Children of Collinwood Chronicles

Part 2

Shadows Into The Looking Glass

Vicki felt the transition and was suddenly aware she was no longer in her body. The mirror showed her image and it was her body but it was not her body. She was a lot younger and those extra five pounds were nowhere to be seen. Reaching fingertips forward she furrowed her brow touching the image in the mirror before her.

What had happened? The last she remembered was she had touched Jeanette. Had Logan tried to prevent her from helping her baby? Her baby was in pain and seizing and she had to do something. It was a multitude of screams of "Don't, No, and Not Yet!"

That had gone over her head and brought her to where? She did not know this place. She was not in Vlad's castle she would have know the castle like the back of her hand. This was different and had a different feel. She was out of her element totally.

Moving to the balcony she cocked her head and peered around at her surroundings. This was not the lab, or like any place she had known. This was someone else's life and she was in another person's body.

That person did look like her. Hearing the door open behind her she turned to peer at a man that looked like someone she should know. She was not sure whom he was but waited, her best tactic would be to listen and try to figure out what was going on. The man appeared to think he knew her so she would play along until she figured out what was going on and then make her plans carefully.

She could not contain her concerns for her daughters who had both suffered from this new element of their job. It was the same element that had now appeared to catch her in its existence and was obviously testing her resolved.

'_Breathe Victoria, take a deep breath and watch and listen_,' she thought while she waited telling herself that perhaps something was going to be revealed by this self empowered man that now paraded before her.

She looked at him impassively doing his peacock dance and found him boring but somewhat amusing. "Now my dear do you like your room?" Vicki looked around and shrugged, "Its ok as far as rooms go. I have seen much grander accommodations by a Prince that had obviously a bigger principality than you."

Nicolai snapped his head back as if she had physically struck him. "Oh and whom might that be." His superior tones were boring her and she wondered who he was trying to impress her or him self?

"Well to begin with, um what did you say your name was?"

He was struck by such a change in attitude. "I am King Romanov and you are Queen Josephine my wife."

Vicki held up her hand and the look she portrayed was a one of minor disbelief and sarcastic humor. "Well let me see, I am not Josephine Romanov, I am Vicki Collins, an I am married to Barnabas Collins. As for the home that held more opulence than these surroundings was Vlad Tepes, of Romania. He was not as pretentious as you, but he was impressive with his ability to lord his power and exert his presence over me. Much to his detriment I might add."

Vicki moved to the bed and looked at it, punched it with her palms and then found it was comfortable enough and sat on its edge. "Oh do go on I think you were about to threaten me with something rather nasty and dire should I not blaa, blaa, blaa, whatever threat you have. " He looked at her in shocked silence.

"You are not Victoria Winters Collins! Madam who are you and what have you done with Victoria Winters Collins?"

He was puffing up his chest and looked like he was about to explode. "My dear sir, I most certainly am Victoria Winters Collins. I have been Victoria Winters Collins for nearly thirty years."

The self proclaim ruler was beginning to huff and puff and she knew he was about to explode from apoplexy, "Oh do quit doing that, you are going to hyperventilate and I am not going to pick your jelly butt off the floor."

She stood and moved to the window and looked out to the gardens below. "And Vlad had much nicer gardens." Nicolai was beginning to find his temper reaching its limits.

"What have you done with Vicki? I want my Vicki back."

Vicki turned and laughed. "Your Vicki? I thought you said she was some lady named Josephine. Obviously you must be suffering some kind of god delusions and need to seek counseling dear boy, you are loosing it!"

Nicoli was about to explode he even began his stuttering "But , but, but, this is preposterous. I demand you bring Vicki back now!"

Vicki cocked her head and smiled at his flustered mutterings. "Why so you can bully her? I must say I am glad I am me because I don't like bullies and do you know what else? I don't like you or your attitude!"

She turned and moved past him. "I am hungry where is the kitchen." He watched her move past him with a flourish and stood watching her leave. "The very idea Tepes is a bounder and a poor excuse for a vampire and lives in a run down castle. Just who is this woman?"

He turned and followed her out the door and watched her head for the stairs. "You, where is the kitchen!" She commanded one of his servants and followed them to the kitchen.

"Something is not right, she was so sweet and pliable. What happened, that woman is not the woman I had brought here from Martinique and there is no way she has been married to Barnabas Collins for almost 30 years, they were married barely a month ago. There is some shenanigans afoot and I will find out what is going on."

He with what might be thought his tail tucked between his legs moved down the hallway and headed to the kitchen. "Well maybe she needs to feel my wrath and perhaps she would not be so flippant."

He needed to calm his self before he faced her again and decided to go to the dungeon and play in his black arts room. Perhaps Diablos could advise him of what was going on and give him the answers he wanted.

Vicki finished her light snack of fresh fruit and stood. "How do I get to the garden?"

The maid curtsied and nodded to the rear door, Vicki smiled her appreciation told her she had done a wonderful repast for her and complimented how pretty her eyes were. This immediately made her a hit with the kitchen staff. She wandered out to the garden and noticed the floral beds were very nice and sighed moving to the bench under a grove of cypress trees she seated her self.

"Ok, now if I have the white power with the help of Michael in my realty. I wonder what deity here affords such powers and if they would help me?" Closing her eyes she began to chant softly, "Those that thrive for the truth and justice of what is right and not might, please appear to me."

She waited and sighed, perhaps here in this reality, they did not have white magic to counter the black arts. She closed her eyes and sent her plea again, "For those here that thrive for the truth and justice of what is right and not might, please help this white powered witch out of her realm and element."

From behind she felt the air grow tense with static and the hair on her arm rise and she smiled stood and bowed her head to the presence that was appearing before her. A young lad with golden hair and blue eyes wearing armor that shone with the brilliance of the sun hovered before her.

"Welcome white powered one, I am Gabriel the giver of gifts and the seeker of justice and truth."

Vicki curtsied, "I am honored, you are very much like the one that guides me in my realm or realty."

He nodded, "His name is Michael he is for you there what I am here."

Vicki smiled and feeling very gratified that he would grace her with his presence. "I am unfortunately trapped here in another's body, and hope that there are efforts being made to get me home to where I belong and the Vicki of this reality back to her body."

He drifted over and stood on the ground. "You are strong in your gifts so you must have been practicing them for a while."

Vicki nodded, for me a long time would be over 30 years for you that is a drop in the bucket."

He studied her and looked impressed, "In your reality you were given a great gift of the guardian's light, here without my help you will not have that protection."

Vicki smiled, "I do not plan to use it here unless I am threatened and there is a real need for it to be used. That is why I ask for a special dispensation for the gifts that were bestowed on me in my reality that if you find me worthy to grant me those powers here. Is there any plans to bring this Vicki here into the fold of the white empowered witches?"

Gabriel smiled studying her while he leaned against the stone bench. "She would have been empowered had this problem not arisen. She, like you has great potential."

Vicki nodded, "I had hope that would be the case in this realty. It appears she like I was attracting dark powers that would threaten her family and those she loves. I only ask for the assistance until I can be returned to my reality."

Gabriel thought a moment. "I will grant your request while you are here Victoria Collins, if you at anytime abuse those powers then I will have to take you before the council of white powers to decide if you should be stripped of your powers here".

Vicki curtsied, folding her hands neatly in front of her and bowed her head. "I understand I have yet to abuse those powers in my reality I doubt I would do so here."

Gabriel moved and laid his hand to her head and Vicki could feel the empowerment of his touch granting her the power to practice her craft in this reality. After giving her the powers she requested, he lifted her chin and peered into her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I grant you the right to carry the guardian's light within you. Use it wisely."

He stepped back and disappeared. Turning she felt a little more secure and then paused, "Sprits of the Elements, do you come to the call of the white powers?"

Four male apparitions floated in and around her looking at her in curiosity. The male figure that had to be kindred to Sorcha floated to the ground and smiled, his eyes were as brilliant blue and his skin as tanned as Sorcha's "My lady Victoria, I am Archer. I am also the element that represents fire in this realty. We have been watching you. You have much grace."

She smiled and bowed to him, "I am honored Archer, in my reality your sister is Sorcha. She is sister to me and Aunt to my offspring."

He smiled and bow, "While here I shall be your brother and guide."

She watched as the male counter part to Aerith moved to her side and bowed, then taking her hand he spoke softly when he spoke the flowers and trees ruffled in excitement at his presence. "Shh my children, allow us to meet a sister that had been long awaited by us all. My dear Victoria I am your brother Byre I bring the beauty to the gardens and the green to the grass. I welcome you to our world."

He bowed and Vicki thought he was the counter to her sister, with his brown hair with a crown of leaves in his hair and his clothing of the muted shades of the earth and leaves that surrounded them.

Floating to the other side another form appeared and he was very much like Canice had and he settled next to her "I am Arius brother to you that touches the skin with the caress of a soft breeze, I bid you welcome."

He was so much like Canice she could not help but smile, then he came, the one so like her sister Earwayna, he bowed and drifted to her side, "I am Pio, the brother of the water and bid you welcome while you stay here I pledge to help you if you should need me."

Vicki noticed the male counter parts to the elementals in this reality were as fey and delicately handsome as the females were in her reality beautiful. "I must say you all remind me of my sisters, Aerith, Canice, Sorcha, and Earwayna, where they are incredibly beautiful you all are extremely handsome thank you for the warm welcome."

They all floated to stand before her and then knelt "We pledge our allegiance to our sister that is here to visit."

Vicki nodded to each of them. "I thank you for this great honor and cannot tell you what a relief it is to have some friendly faces to look upon. I fear the man that claims to be king here is kind of odious and I think he has dabbled in the dark arts."

Arius nodded, "In deed he has and he has been most cruel to a lot of the populace here. He had his dark master hold this country in suspension so that the time has not passed for many of those that live in the village it is as it was over 200 years ago which is sad. These people deserve a better leader with a kinder heart."

Vicki smiled, "Well perhaps while I am here we can change some things. Perhaps make him see the error of his ways."

All four men looked excitedly at the thought then looked down and sighed. "But that would abuse your powers just given."

Vicki shook her head. "No, my dear brothers, we will do it by acts of kindness. No need to use magic unless dark powers are being used against you."

They all agreed and then hearing the approach of another human they began to disappear one at a time.

Nicolai came around the pathway and stopped looking at her standing in the soft sunlight, the very air around her seemed to be drawn into the vision she made standing in the glow of the guardian's power.

He was struck by how the light affected her appearance to make her look more pure, more beautiful than he had thought. "My dear, perhaps we got off to a bad start. I would hope you would accept my deepest apologies."

Vicki folded her arms and looked at him. "Prince Nicolai, we got off to a bad start because you took me from my husband while I was on my honeymoon and you are trying to convince these poor people that I am your wife Josephine Cristobel or whatever her name was. I know that woman lived over 200 years ago and was the cousin to Josette duPres Collins. How that poor woman was unfortunate enough to marry you I have no idea. As long as you understand, I am not Josephine, I am Victoria Collins we will have no issues."

He had listened to her lecture and sighed then he studied her for a moment. "How can such a beautiful woman have such a mouth?"

Vicki folded her arms over her chest and watched the peacock as he was starting to gear up for his tirade. "You would do well to just keep your mouth shut and do as I tell you. I am sure you would not appreciate me making your husband pay for you're over active mouth."

Vicki leaned against the water fountain looked at him for a moment. "Fine, I will speak when spoken too, in public and I will attempt to be civil to you in public, I will even go so far as to grant you the leave to try and let these poor foolish people believe I am Josephine duPres, what I do not agree to is any private civil time, you have taken me by force from my honeymoon and you have now threatened me and my family."

"Nicolai Romanov you have no idea what you tempt by threatening me and those I love, I will if attacked protect myself. You do understand that I could squash you like a bug if I choose to do so? "

She turned and moved to stand in front of him and locked her gaze into his. "You are correct I am not that poor young woman that had the misfortune of being taken off her honeymoon to be brought here for your sick ruse you hope to pull off on your family. I am someone you have never had to deal with and pray you never do, my temper is far worse than anything you think you can do to me. Remember that well. Once I figure out how to get out of this realty I plan to make sure that the Victoria Collins in this realty knows as much as I do about the ways of the white powers."

Taking a deep breath she watched him while he studied her and knew he had just found he had bitten off more than he realized and then she spoke of the mythical white power sources, she did have a brilliant glow to her body and she did seem to have more confidence and she had spoken of another reality.

Until he could find a way to control her he would obviously wish to agree to her terms. "I agree." He spoke softly and she nodded, walked past him and said softly, "Wise choice, I make a very nasty bitch witch." She continued on down the path leaving Nicolai to wonder what had just happened.

Logan held Jeanette in his arms. "What the hell just happened?" Jeanette looked over at the totally bewildered woman that now had control of her mother's body and she looked around at the room then to those that occupied that room. "Mother?"

The Vicki of the alternate reality looked at the woman that had to be close to her age if not older and she was calling her mother. "Um no, who are you people?"

Jeanette muttered under her breath, "Shit," Looking to Cameron, "Cameron, light sedate!"

Cameron pulled Vicki to him muttering a soft chant he watched the woman they all knew as Vicki's eyelashes fluttered and she collapsed into Cameron's arms. "Put her in the chair. "

Jeanette moved out of the way and watched Cameron lay her in the chair. "Well we have a major frack up now. My mother's consciousness is in her body. Jeanette nodded to her mother lying unconscious in the chair. She sighed and continued to speak, "I fear that her consciousness is now in my mother's body. Now how do we handle this mess up?"

Logan sat back and looked from Jeanette to Vicki and sighed, "I am not sure how we can fix this one Nettie, looks like we need to figure it out as we go."

Cameron jerked Jeanette to his body, "Not until she is cleared by med lab, she has been under and seizing, Josette is in a chemically induced coma. They are giving her time to heal before they bring her out."

Jeanette turned to look at Cameron holding her and she found he was not that magnetic like she had previously thought. If anything she was getting damn down right resentful because he was holding onto her so tightly. He disappeared with her and then reappeared next to Logan.

"She is undergoing an exam now. Logan do not make me have to go to Damian to straighten this shit out. He will use it to his advantage."

Logan shook his head. "No we won't need Damian but we will need to try and figure out how we can transfer the consciousness of this woman from Vicki's body back to hers and we may have to have them together when we do it. I just want to make sure Nettie is fine before we attempt it."

Cameron sighed, "How long will the exam take?"

Logan shrugged, "Depends on what they find. It could be a few hours or it could be a couple of days."

Cameron picked up his earpiece and moved to the door. "I am going to Collinsport and check things out. We have Intel that a big event is about to break loose and I know that Lydia called Aden around an hour ago to tell him she needed someone to meet her at the Sheriff's Department. So, I will go check it out, you contact me once you know what needs to be done." He turned and stepped through the dimensional door leaving Logan with the Cadet.

Logan turned at the open-mouthed Cadet and spat out, "What are you looking at? Go write up your report and bring it back to me to sign off."

The kid looking wide eyed and shell shocked stepped back and started out the door. "Hey kid!" Logan called to him and he paused and turned to look back, "Good job."

The boy smiled and then rushed out of the room. Truth be told all the rumors that had gone on around the department about Logan had him scared crapless and he was really intimidated by him. Hearing him say good job made this night better than average.

Cameron appeared in Lydia's empty office with a subtle flash, he sat on the edge of her desk and played with the Newton's cradle on her desk. He found it interesting to hear the metallic balls snap, click, and snap, click back and forth while he watched he could hear her in the outer office.

"Right I need those results as soon as they come in Karen." She opened her door and stopped.

"Hello Cameron."

He glanced up from the cradle and smiled, "Hello Detective Patterson."

She walked into the room. "Aden said you have something you needed to pass along." She moved to her desk and sat down in the chair and cringed when it gave a resounding loud squeal. "You need a new chair." He observed.

She flopped down and sighed. "Yeah not in the budget." He slid off her desk. "So tell me what is going on?"

Lydia looked at the cradle for a moment and then she sighed, "Collinsport, Logansport and Belmont are experiencing a baby boom."

Cameron laughed, "Well it was a really cold winter."

"No Cameron, its young girls that are getting pregnant and they don't know how they got pregnant."

Cameron laughed, "They don't know that having sex will make a baby at the right time?"

Lydia was not sure how to get her point across. "No they know having sex will cause babies, but these girls are not remembering how they had or when they had sex. They are coming up pregnant. I also had reports of two of them giving birth to still born boys." The boys were put in the morgue and the baby boys are disappearing from the morgue."

That did catch his attention and he shifted his arm exposing his bracer and typed in a few words and waited for the computer to come back to him with its results. "Well it sounds like a demon that is called an Incubus, they impregnate the women they give birth, the birth is always a boy and still born. The Incubus collects the still born and they keep them in hell until the age of seven when the child begins to breath and act like a normal birth."

Lydia sat back and thought a moment. "So I guess I need to look for a Horney demon and by that I don't mean horns on the head but over sexed."

He nodded "They usually are very good looking and charming and they target young fertile women and get them into bed and have sex with them, once they start having sex, they begin to manipulate the ovaries to expel an egg and then they get the young woman pregnant. Once the act is over they don't remember anything about what happened."

Lydia frowned, "Then in essences they rape the women?"

Cameron nodded; he stood and moved to the bulletin board that held a map of the entire city and county. "How many women have you estimated he has pregnant?"

Lydia leaned forward and opened the desk drawer and pulled out a file. Opening the file she thumbed through the pages. "I have 12 reports for Belmont, 20 from Logansport and in Collinsport so far 10 reported assaults that have resulted in pregnancy."

Cameron held out his hand. "Give me your reports and I will look into it for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lydia looked up grateful handing the files over to him. "Look Lydia if you have an Incubus working the area, no woman is safe from him. You might see about posting a curfew and warn women about being out late and if a guy is too good to be true he probably is. I will go and see what I can find out and what the women that have been assaulted remembers."

The sound of voices in the hallway brought a soft flush to Lydia's face. Cameron noticed her pulse had quicken at the sound of the male's voice and then he appeared in the door and stopped short, his smile froze as he looked from Lydia to the handsome man sitting on her desk. "Am I intruding?"

Cameron stood and nodded to Lydia. "I will get back with you." He turned to face Gerard.

"Cameron, an associate of Lydia's. We belong to different agencies but cooperate on cases together."

Gerard smiled and extended his hand, "Gerard Stiles, pleasure to meet you."

The two men nodded to each other and then Cameron turned, "I will be back in touch Lydia once I track down this person for you." She smiled her appreciation watching him leave her office and disappeared from sight.

Lydia knew the minute he had left the office he had folded and was back at the SHADOWS operations center, she turned and smiled a welcome to Gerard and flushed when he move to place a light kiss on her forehead. "Interesting man, co-worker?"

She nodded, "Another agency, he kind of works with Josette and Jeanette through the Government Science program. And yes he is a very interesting man, I think he has the hots for Jobeth."

Gerard moved his hip to the corner of her desk and watched her play with her Newton's Cradle. "So you ready for lunch? I have had a busy day and could use a nice crab salad."

He leaned over and planted a light kiss on her lips. "I would love to take you for lunch. Come on." He stood and waited for her to grab her jacket and he escorted her to the door.

"I would like a little afternoon delight." He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"Like I have time for that."

She flushed deeply and he was enchanted by her modesty. "Perhaps some day you will have time." He chuckled leading her to the door and out into the warm sunshine.

She led him over to her car and waited for him to get in. "Yah, well tell the criminals around here to slow down. Then I might be able to breathe and maybe could find time for that Afternoon Delight you are always talking about. I am beginning to think its Mrs. Miller's pie you are more interested in and not I."

She smiled and he winked, "You never can tell, pie is good too."

She put the car in gear and set it towards the Collinsport Café. "I am sure today its rhubarb pie."

He wrinkled his nose and smiled, "Then I guess I will have to wait for my side order of you."

She was starting to get uncomfortable with the nature of the talk and changed the topic. "So how goes the negotiations on the Egypt property for Quentin?" The rest of the drive was made mostly discussing his business dealings.

Lydia enjoyed the light lunch she was having with Gerard and noticed that the café was slow on business. Glancing over she saw Maggie having dinner with Joe Jr. and waved. "Hey you two!"

She smiled looking from Maggie to Joe. "Looks like business is really slow."

Gerard looked from Maggie to Joe and waited patiently while she held her conversation. "Yes, well guess with the arrival of that ship this morning the towns people are more interested in that."

Lydia looked confused, "What ship?"

Maggie shifted. "Why don't you two join us? It is slow and I am sure Betty can wait on one table a lot easier than two tables. Unless you wanted to be alone."

Gerard smiled and shook his head; "I can share my date with her friends. By the way Gerard Stiles."

He held out his hand and Maggie smiled, "Maggie Garner."

She shook his hand and then Joe smiled, "Joe Haskell Jr.," he held his hand out and then stood, "If you will excuse me a moment Mom, I need to call the office and check on things."

He bent and kissed her cheek then stepped back, he was not about to tell her the ship that had just turned up and floated into port this morning was the one his father had went missing from almost 20 years ago.

"Oh Gerard, Maggie's husband is also an attorney. He has a practice here in town."

Gerard watched Joe stand and leave and turned to look back at the pretty auburn haired woman sitting at the table. "Oh by any chance is it Frank Garner?"

Maggie brightened and her smile lit up her face she nodded, "Why yes it is."

He looked at Joe in the lobby, "And your son's name is Haskell?"

She sighed and looked down a brief moment of sadness crossed her lovely features and a tinge of sadness edged her beautiful brown eyes. "My husband was lost at sea some years ago, and I met Frank when Joe was barely six years old. He offered me a job and well after five years we had Joe declared dead. I later married Frank. I understand you are Quentin Collins attorney?"

He laughed, "Word travels fast in these here parts."

She laughed, "Well this place used to be the hub of the gossip between here and the Blue Whale not much went unnoticed."

Gerard looked at the cute waitress making her way over with her notebook "What can I get you to drink?" She smiled looking over to where Joe stood on his phone call. Lydia thought a moment, "How about a soda with ice Betty."

Gerard smiled charmingly and said, "I would love a cup of coffee black."

She looked to Maggie, "Oh Joe and I both will have a soda too."

She nodded handed out menus and left them to look them over. Joe moved back into the room sat down next to his mother and sighed. "So, what sounds good for today?"

Lydia had been looking at her menu and smiled, "I am going to have soup and salad, I thought the clam chowder and then crab salad."

Maggie wrinkled her nose and laughed, "That does sound good."

Joe frowned and looked at the menu, "I am going to have a steak and baked potato and then maybe a house salad."

Gerard laughed, "Sounds like a man after my own heart. Steak potato and salad, will give me a boost to get me through the day."

Lydia laughed, "Men they have to have their meat and potatoes."

Maggie nodded, "I found with boys that the more meat the happier they are."

Betty had written down their order from the counter what they had wanted and put in their order. Moving over with their drinks and salads for the men and soup for the women she looked to Lydia. "How are things down at the cop shop?"

Lydia sighed, "It's been really busy lately. We still have three active murder investigations going on and State has offered to give us a couple of officers to help while our second shift boys are off on sick leave."

Betty stood and shook her head, "Its hard to believe a bear could do as much damage as was done to Rucker's that night."

Lydia felt uncomfortable with the subject. "Yeah, I know but it may have had rabies so they think it went berserk and just tore the place up."

Betty nodded, "So what about your brother, he really must be busy, we have not seen him I here much, he used to come by and have breakfast every morning."

Lydia shook her head "No big mystery there, Connie is on second shift this month so she is home and able to fix his breakfast for him. I am pretty sure he will be back next month when she goes back on first shift."

Betty chuckled, "I see home cooking will always tear them away from here. Things have been so slow that I am almost going broke. No tips to speak of and things are tough now that I am pregnant."

Lydia tensed and looked to Betty, "Betty, I thought you were going to wait until you were married before you, well you know did the ugly dance."

Betty flushed, "Truth be told I did not think I would be able to get pregnant and well I guess I should have used a better method of birth control."

Lydia would take this up with her later this was not the venue or place to be discussing such things. "Well congratulations honey. I hope your pregnancy goes well for you."

She smiled brightly and nodded, "Thanks Lydia so do I." Hearing the ding of the service bell she smiled, "Foods up be right hack."

Lydia had grown silent after receiving this news from Betty; the conversation between Joe and Gerard had gravitated towards the mundane topics of the sale of fish and the cost of canning them and how Collinsport had always depended on the cannery and its business to keep the town alive.

Maggie had briefly talked about Frank and their other son that was going to be joining the firm as another attorney. Gerard had commented on Carolyn being married to Tony Peterson another attorney.

The conversation was becoming more about the types of cases that were mostly prevalent in Collinsport when Betty delivered the lunch. Lydia had sat listening quietly her gaze shifting to Betty then back to her soup and when her salad came she played with the food on her plate.

Betty had been a sweet girl barely nineteen and the last Lydia had heard she really was not seeing anyone steady. She nibbled the salad and finally her distraction was apparent enough to draw comment from Gerard. "Hey sweetie, what is going on you said you were hungry and you have barely touched your salad."

Lydia smiled and looked apologetically, "Sorry, I was just thinking of that bear." She took another bite and chewed slowly. The pressure in the room changed and the door to the outside opened and a gust of wind blew in.

"Crap feels like another storm headed this way." Maggie had thought about the weather when they had first come through the door.

"I thought I saw a cloud bank earlier." Looking up Lydia saw her brother as he entered the room. Seeing her immediately he moved to her and then stopped seeing Joe and Maggie.

"Lydia I need to see you in the hallway." Lydia stood up, sipped her drink and smiled at those at the table. "Excuse me I guess its official business."

She had closed her fingers around "official" as quotes and turned to follow Thomas into the main hallway of the Inn. "So what is up brother?"

He looked over her shoulder to Maggie and Joe sitting in the café. "I need you to go down to the pier and talk to the Chief of the Coast Guard cutter and see what they have on the Maggie Mae."

Lydia frowned, "What do you mean the Maggie Mae? She has been missing for over 20 years."

Thom leaned over and whispered in her ear. "No Penny, she was towed into the harbor this morning. They found her just drifting about 40 miles out at sea. The hurricane hunter planes were flying out to check that depression and they found her just adrift. I need to know if they have any idea how that ship that has been missing for 20 years has suddenly just turned up with no damage forty miles off the coast line."

Lydia nodded, "Okay, you going to tell Maggie?" He looked anxiously over to where Maggie sat with her back to him and Joe looked over and closed his eyes.

"Joe knows and I am going to have to have more information before I tell them about the Maggie Mae."

Lydia nodded, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a ten. "Give this to Betty for the meal and a tip. I will go on down, you may need to give Gerard a ride back to his car."

She turned and left out the door headed to the pier. Thomas moved in and took her seat. "Sorry, I had to send Lydia on information trip."

Joe had ducked his head and looked down at his plate. "Is it about the Maggie Mae?"

Which Maggie immediately snapped her neck up and looked at her son. "The Maggie Mae?"

Joe looked over to Thomas for some help. Thom took a deep breath and said softly, "Maggie, they found her and that is the ship that was brought in by the coast guard this morning. We are not sure what is going on or if this is Joe's ship but it does look like it and well we all are kind of just stumped by the whole situation. I sent Penny down to get us some answers from the Coast Guard." Maggie felt a sting of tears sitting back her appetite was now gone.

Betty walked over to the table with a cup in a saucer and a pot of coffee, "Sheriff, staying for lunch?"

Thomas looked down at his sister's meal and frowned, "Not right now Betty, how about boxing this up and I can take it back for Penny. She had to make a run and wanted me to give you this for tip and meal."

Gerard took the ten and handed it back to Thomas. "Give that back to her, I am buying lunch today for everyone."

He reached in his jacket and pulled his wallet out and pulled out a fifty-dollar bill. "Here Betty this should cover all our meals and a nice tip."

Her face flushed as she saw the big bill and nodded. "Thank you Mr. Stiles that is very nice of you. You have no idea how much this helps me out."

Gerard folded it into her hand and smiled charmingly at her. "Think nothing of it."

Thomas glanced over to Gerard and looked down at the last of his steak. "You know Betty that steak dinner looks mighty nice, why not fix me up one to go and I can eat it at the station later."

Jason Patterson drove down the main street of Collinsport and seeing Thomas truck stopped in front. Getting out of his truck he looked up at the green in the cloudbank moving in. "Crap hail too." He moved up to the front entrance and entered the main hallway of the Inn and moved into the dining area. "Hey Thomas got a minute?" He moved up nodded to Maggie and Joe then nodded to Gerard. "Looks like green in those clouds means we got hail mixed in with it."

All eyes turned to peer out the front window of the café. "This is more than just a cloud bank of rain. There could be some funnel clouds in that mess heading this way." Almost on cue to that prediction the sirens went off alerting the diners to severe weather.

Betty moved to pull the hurricane shutters close over the windows. Jason sighed, "Looks like we are going to be stuck here."

The residents of the inn were being evacuated to the café and the room started to fill up. Thomas stood up and nodded to the interior wall. 'We should get everyone down in the cellar."

Jason nodded, "I got it covered Thom you go on and take care of whatever you were going to do before I got here."

Thomas shrugged," I was waiting for some dinner to take back to the station. Turning to Joe he asked,, "Do you think you can help Jason get everyone downstairs in the cellar?"

Joe nodded, "Come on Mom." He helped his mother stand.

"Jason, I am going to get in the car and make sure we don't have any vagrants walking the city while this mess is headed our way, you take care of the guests here and I will swing back by." Reaching on his back hip he pulled his walkie-talkie off and handed it over to Jason.

"You can call me if you need me" Jason stood and started herding everyone to the cellar. Joe stepped up and began helping the older residents down into the large basement area under the inn. Guiding them to the area against the interior wall, he found old chairs and rugs for everyone to get comfortable.

Thomas sighed and looked at the sky exiting the inn and shook his head. "I really don't need this crap right now Mother Nature."

Crawling into his bronco cruiser he started the vehicle and putting it in gear just that was when the weather vane from the top of the Inn flew off the roof and landed in the front of his grill. "Shit."

The vehicle began to steam as the radiator was struck. Getting out, he took his foot to kick the damn thing out of his grill and felt more debris being flung his way. Diving to the interior of his truck he watched one of the two hundred year old land marks that was the gazebo on the square get pulled up and shattered into splinters. He actually felt bad about the gazebo; it had been there since he could remember.

Trying to avoid any further flying debris he crawled into the front of his cruiser. "Karen, its Thom, I need a tow truck in front of the Collinsport Inn and have one of the day shift guys meet me with another car here."

Karen acknowledged and Thomas sat back in his cruiser and watched the hail arrived. He felt so frustrated sitting in the middle of Main Street with his car pinned to the ground by a flying rooster weather vane.

The hail came with a vengeance pelting his car and from the size of the hail he was sure that if it came down any harder he would very well have dents and broken windows from the onslaught. Then he heard it, the sound of a freight train and it looked like it was bearing down on him.

Throwing his body into the floor board of his car, all he could do was hang on and ride out the wind picking his car up rocking and throwing him about like a rag doll inside his vehicle. When the twister finally put him down he had been tossed on the side and through Peterman's' drug store.

Kicking his door open he half crawled and half fell out of his car. "Hello Richard?" The front of the store had been decimated by the arrival of his car through both glass windows. " Peggy!"

He could hear Richard Davis calling for his wife Peg Davis. Stepping on overturned shelving and broken bottles he looked around at the destruction the tornado had just caused. "Richard! Its Thomas Patterson!" He had called out to the frail sounding older man that had run this store since his Grandfather Jack Peterman had died forty years ago.

"Thomas, I can't find Peg, she is buried in here somewhere!" Thomas began to shuffle through the over turned shelves when he heard a soft moan. Rushing to the area he had sought the sound he found. Peg Davis was pinned under several shelves and the counter. "Richard run across the street to the Inn, Jason is there and I am pretty sure he has a medic kit in his truck, tell him that Peg is hurt!"

The older man hobbled out of the door in time for Thom to see he had a chunk of splintered wood stuck in his thigh.

Thomas stopped him, "Richard why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" He moved the old man back to sit with his wife. "Stay here I am going to get Jason."

Richard looked at Thomas, "I figured I was in better shape than you." Thomas did not know what he was talking about while he continued to move through the door headed to his brother's truck and to find his brother.

Jason exited the inn and seeing his brother rushed to his side. "Damnit Tom, sit down you got a big gash on your head!"

Thomas pushed him away, "No go help Peg and Richard, they are hurt worse than me."

Jason pulled the wooden planks from his truck and reached in to get his medic bag. "You sit down and I will be back for you. Here" He handed his brother the walkie-talkie he had just given him earlier. "Call in for rescue squad to meet us here."

Thomas looked up to see the wrecker and day shift court officer driving up with one of the squad cars. He looked at his boss and rushed to him. "Damn Thomas we gotta get you to the hospital."

Thom shook his head. 'No Peg and Richard need to go worse than I do. You need to go help Jason, I am going to sit here for a few minutes."

Penrod shook his head. "Sheriff you have a split head and its bleeding pretty good." Thomas sighed, "If we transport we gotta transport Richard and Peg too."

Penrod took Thomas by the arm and led him back to the squad car. "You wait here I will go get Jason, Richard and Peg." Thomas set down in the car closed his eyes and knew nothing else. He slipped into that abyss of darkness that was blissful.

Lydia arrived at the pier in short order and ahead of the storm, seeing the green and noting the rotation of the clouds she moaned. Moving quickly towards the Harbor Master's room she was met by David Hornby, "Come on Penny we gotta rush we have a twister headed this way."

He snagged her arm and guided her towards the storm shelter near the docks. She along with the others were being hustled along with the heavy pelting hail hit them and when they cleared the docks Lydia turned to see the twister set down near the inn. "Shit, Thom is over there!"

She was grabbed and forcefully jerked into the shelter the door being slammed shut, as they stood huddled together listening to the wind and the sounds of a freight train moved overhead. "You know this is happening because of the ghost ship."

Lydia turned to peer at David, "What Ghost Ship?"

David dropped his voice the seafarers were already mumbling about ill luck with an ill wind. "The Maggie Mae showing up like she did and in pristine condition like she had just set sail this morning. They are all worried about it being a bad sign and bad luck coming to pay a visit. "

Lydia rolled her eyes. "That is just old wives fish tales and they know it. There has to be a perfectly good reason for that ship to be where it was when it was and now its home. Maybe we can get forensic to go over the ship and tell us what happened."

David shook his head. "You can't take the old wives tales out of the old fishermen. You know that Penny. The Coast Guard was going over her pretty much most this morning when they brought her in and there was word that they found dried blood on the ship and I ain't talking about a little bit of blood but a lot of blood. Other than all that blood on the ship, the ship is pretty much the way she was the day she set sail. I am telling there was nothing wrong with her even down to the paint. Twenty years at sea and nothing wrong accept a bunch of blood. Even her paint looks new."

Lydia looked interested and confused. "You are saying it looks just like she left port yesterday or this morning?"

David nodded and looked around. "They are saying the ill wind comes with the Ghost Ship."

Lydia stepped back and glanced around at the nervous men as they waited for the all clear. "Is the Chief still around so I can talk to him about what they found?"

David nodded, "They were staying here until they got some specialist in to go over her from stem to stern." Lydia rubbed her forehead she was getting a headache thinking about this newest mystery of the Maggie Mae. That coupled with her over sexed demon getting the women pregnant she thought she should contact Aden with SHADOWS and see if they could help with the mystery that was the Maggie Mae.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Professor Stokes was waiting patiently for Hallie to complete class when the alarms in the school began to alert teachers to the approach of bad weather. Hallie waited for the alarm to silence, turned to her class smiled tensely, "Ladies and Gentlemen shall we all adjourn to the safe shelters. Ladies to the girls bathroom, Gentlemen to the boys restroom, lets leave in an orderly fashion."

She stepped aside allowing the students to gather their books and file out of her classroom. Where Elliott met her and fell into step next to her. "Hello Uncle Elliott what brings you here?"

She walked slowly for he elder Uncle to maintain a comfortable pace with her while she followed her class to the restrooms in the middle of the hallway. Stepping into the alcove she opened the doors, "All right ladies sit down against the wall and assume the position."

Elliott opened the door to the men's restroom, 'Gentlemen, on the floor and assume the position."

This was a time-honored tradition for severe weather alerts they had practiced for years. Elliot listened to the wind rose and then the sound of the freight train. "Dear girl, you should assume the position in your restroom I do believe this is not a practice drill."

He watched his niece moved into the girls lavatory while he ducked into the men's and slide to the floor to cover his head hearing the tornado tear off half of the buildings roof sending insulation, ductwork and electrical wiring showering down on a series of screams of freight and calls of "Oh God! Oh God!" to

"God Help US!"

Hallie had thrown herself over the first three girls that had selected a place by the door and caught the brunt of the roofing material on her back pinning her and them to the floor.

The girls under her began to scream for help, which elicited the boys in the men's restroom to jump up in heroic fashion and try to push open the door, to find it blocked by Hallie and the roofing timbers.

"Guys, come on the ladies are in trouble!" The first male arriving was a member of the football team tried to strong arm the door open. "Someone call the paramedics, we have injuries!"

One of the girls from the basketball team looked at the other girls, "Come on we have to get the door cleared so they can get in to help Mrs. Collins."

The girls tried to move one large piece of timber blocking the door. Professor Stokes realizing what they were trying to do called in, "Find an object that you can use to lever the timber out of the way."

Judy Fagan looked around and sighed, "We don't have anything!" She was feeling helpless and was trying to keep the confusion down, when a figure in grey sensor suit and mesh facemask wearing long black duster styled coat appeared in the room.

His rough voice ordered in menacing tones. "Move!" He stepped into the middle of the debris and lifted the one offending piece of timber from the backs of the four-pinned women. Bending down he checked Hallie pulling one girl at a time out from under her body.

The girls looked on in shock watching this strange looking figure pull them from danger. Quickly, he reached for a two short piece of flat timber; whipping his mask off and binding the timbers to immobilize her neck he used his mask by binding the flat 2x4's to her head

Satisfied that he had her neck stable; he braced her body with his wide strong arms. Stepping back he called, "Fold now." Hallie and the extremely good-looking young man disappeared to the astonishment and amazement of the girls. With the door's intrusive blockage removed, the door was thrust open by three of Collinsport University's football team. "Judy!"

The tallest one of the three moved in looking around for the pretty brunette who was also his sister. Judy rushed to her brother's embrace burying her face in his letterman's coat. "Todd, thank god! Mrs. Collins was injured pretty bad and some guy just appeared rescued her and took her."

Todd Fagan looked around the room and saw the destruction that had to be very traumatizing for all of them and then noticed three other girls still lying semi conscious on the floor. "Look sis Naomi Spencer needs your help. "

She turned to see the pretty little blond lying with her eyes half open and moaning softly from a head wound. Judy turned and seeing her friend pulled away from the strength of her brothers secure hold and knelt by Naomi. "Lisa, towels from the dispenser, hurry up."

She began to put forth the many hours spent in labs at the local hospital to do what she had gone to school to learn. The other two girls that had enrolled on the nursing lane snapped to and began to move as they had seen Constance had trained them for the various emergencies that had come into the emergency room.

Professor Stokes looked around and not seeing any immediate need of his assistance began to set up a triage area in the hallway. "Boys, find door's to use as stretchers. Go check the other class rooms make sure there are no other injuries."

His authoritative voice brought reason to an area that was obviously filled with fear, confusion and shock. "See if you can find coats! Blankets anything to use to cover victims that are suffering shock." Stokes watched as total chaos and confusion became a bustle of activity of efficiency.

Feeling the adrenalin beginning to subside, Elliott leaned heavily against the wall. Todd seeing the retired Professor looking a bit grey and tired, rushed to bring him a chair, sliding him into the chair Elliott peered up gratefully then slumped unconscious in the chair. Todd caught him before he slid to the floor.

"Judy! Lisa! Man down!" Judy turned from applying the last of the bandages to the minor injuries and looked at the slumped old gentleman.

"Shit!" She moved to his side and tried to find a pulse. "No pulse, check his breathing." When once again the mysterious man from earlier appeared this time with two more peculiarly dressed individuals. Each wearing meshes covered facemasks and sensor covered booties.

One was a female and she like the others was dressed with the same duster type coats bent to the professor. "Nurse Nancy?" The female removed her facemask and looked at the Professor, running experienced fingers over his body then checking his breathing, she then listened for his heartbeat.

Reaching into her bag she pulled out a white clip that looked very much like a clothespin only with a thick wire. Looking down in her bag, she called, "Prepare to shock, once we stabilize prepare to fold."

The assistant looked around. "What about the others?" She snapped, "They are going to be fine mostly superficial." She glanced at Judy. "You, come here." Judy moved forward afraid not to and watched. "As soon as we shock him, you begin CPR if we do not attain sinus rhythm."

She noted his breathing was abated, she reached to the medic bag she had brought out oxygen and then snapped her fingers to the other assistant and he handed her a compact oxygen tank. Slipping the oxygen mask over his face she turned and took a small hand held device and placed it to his heart. "Clear!" She pressed a button on her armband and the Professor's body jerked and she checked. "CPR now!" Judy rushed forward and began CPR. "Fold" All three encircled Elliott and Judy folding themselves over the two civilians and disappearing from sight.

Lisa and Todd witnessed the fold and the three mystery figures one of which was called Nurse Nancy. Which by Todd's standards was a totally hot babe and wished he had gotten her number. "Um what the hell just happened?"

Lisa looked at where Professor Stokes, Judy and three strangers had just appeared and disappeared. "The same thing that happened earlier with Mrs. Collins."

Todd moved to the area and moved his hand over the area and looked at the hair on the back of his hand raised and stand on end. "Residual field of some kind."

He looked back to Lisa. "I am not sure how we are going to report this."

Lisa shrugged. "I am hoping we see them again."

Todd moved around the room. "Where did they go?"

Lisa moved to stand next to Todd, "More to the point how did they go?"

Todd turned seeing the Red Cross appear along with officials and began to transport injured. Todd turned to Lisa, "How do we explain it."

Lisa shrugged, "Maybe we don't and we wait to see if they were abducted by aliens?" The discussion had no further impetus because they were drafted to help the injured and directed to the EMS people that appeared on scene

Hallie lay on the med lab exam table while two doctors and four Nurses worked around her repairing a torn artery and punctured lung. In her haze of pain and delirium she glanced around and noticed these were not doctors from Collinsport and they were obviously from a more advanced surgical service. The surgical clothing was far different than anything she had ever seen. Before she could process it she was under and knew nothing else until she awoke in the Collinsport Hospital lying on a cot in the hallway along with several other victims of the tornado.

She closed her eyes and sighed, she had been in such pain earlier and now she felt better and tried to sit up but found she was strapped to the gurney. "No Mrs. Collins lie still, you had a back and neck injury and we have to send you to x-ray." She was gently pushed back down on the cot and her arm was patted with sympathy.

Looking around she saw Judy standing next to the cot that held her Uncle. She began to grow concern until Judy came to her side. "Its okay Mrs. Collins. Your Uncle is fine, he had a light heart attack and they are going to keep him for observation."

Judy knew he had a heart attack they had been transported by some means to an advanced hospital where the group moved in precision to repair the aneurism in his chest and brought him back to life in little time. She thought she had been with an advanced trauma team and found she had even been useful to their attempts to save Elliott Stokes.

She must have impressed someone because they had said something about doing an erase on her and then said, wait orders were she was to be recruited and then she was back here standing with Professor Stokes in the hallway and then she saw Hallie. She smiled while she comforted her teacher and reassured her that everything was going to be fine.

In the field JB Collins was working hard with Logan and Cameron to seal the breach in the hellmouth. The tornado had been summoned by a chaos demon that had escaped and now he was pursuing this demon through the damaged buildings that were destroyed by the storm.

JB had him in his sight and was about to corner him when he just disappeared. Calling in his location to his two other members, he was about to fold out when he felt his feet slip out from under him and he was tumbling head over hills down a hole and into a underground chamber. Stunned and confused he stood and got his bearings and looked up to where he had made his entrance and was about to fold out when he heard of all things crying, the crying of several babies.

Moving on more sure footing he made his way to the inside chamber and came up short and astonished. "Holy crap!" He looked around at basinet upon basinet of babies. At his first count he numbered them at twenty-five newborn baby boys. "What the hell?"

He called off to Cameron and Logan. "Loc and back up." He waited for Logan then Cameron to appear beside him and they turned and looked at the babies lying in their basinets all crying and all wanting attention. The sight they beheld shocked all three men.

Cameron stepped to the cribs and looked at each child. "All boys." He looked around and sighed. Then looking into a darker chamber he moved in and looked upon cylinders that looked like birthing tubes. "Gentlemen, I do believe we have uncovered the nest of an Incubus."

Cameron keyed in the location and looked around. "You want to wait here for the clean up team to come and collect these young boys?"

JB walked around looking at the baby boys thinking they all looked identical. "I will wait you two go on and find Oscar I am sure he is about to create more havoc than he already has."

Cameron nodded and looked to Logan, "Oscar has to go. You ready?" Logan nodded and together disappeared leaving an unearthly and unnerving calm when the babies began to quit crying and were looking around at the arrival of humans.

From the depths of the darkest tunnel an unholy screamed emitted and echoed through the chambers when a malformed and hunched over crones moved into the room looking at the babies. JB slipped back into the shadows and watched the perception of what witches truly looked like move in tattered clothing around the basinets calming and soothing the infants.

The mothering creatures repulsed JB stroking the baby's faces with their talon like nails on their fingers. Sliding deeper in the shadows he spoke softly into his transmitter, "Collins to Clean up team, you have five crones with the babies, I would bring a strike team."

The clean up team consisted of ten cadets in biohazard sensor suits with plastic view helmets. They turned to peer around when JB advised they were about to fold into a group of Harpy Crones and they were anxious. They had no combat training and turned to the team leader. "What do we do?"

Aden moved into the room, "You wait we have team four activated." The team leader sighed grateful that he had taken the decision away from him.

On the surface of the streets of Collinsport, Logan located the chaos demon and signaled Cameron. They flanked the demon that stood almost a good eight feet tall was black as pitch with patches of fur and feral yellow eyes, the face could have been a face only a mother could love as he sniffed the air threw his bulbous head back and howled in delight at all he had done. His shoulders hunched over were massive.

"I ain't gonna try to kick its ass are you?" Logan offered his two cents and Cameron thought a moment. The demon sniffed the air and twitched its back muscles that rippled.

Cameron got the most delicious idea and turned to Logan, "Nope I say we open a dimensional door to about a mile up over the ocean, he steps through plummets and before he hits the water we open a slip stream to the first hell let him give Beelzebub some headaches."

Logan smiled, "I like the way you think. Okay ready?"

Cameron began to move his fingers and where the demon had stood he felt his body slip through the gaping maw of a hole and suddenly he was coming through a door in the sky over the water. He howled, growled and then to the amazement of Logan he was sure he had just farted Logan turned to Cameron, "Rude much?"

Cameron laughed, "Well it was better than scaring the . . ."

And the creature was about 10 feet away from impact when Logan smiled, "Allow me." He opened the door to the slipstream and Cameron directed the stream to the first hell. "You were saying?"

Logan looked at Cameron, "Better than scaring the shit out of him?"

Logan laughed, "Hey did you hear JB's transmission?" Cameron nodded, "Want to go see if we can help?"

Logan thought a moment, "Let me see, twenty-five screaming demon babies having their teat ripped from them? Nope I will pass."

Cameron nodded, and turned with his partner, "I second that. Let pretty boy handle it from his end, he lost Oscar and that left us some wasted time."

Logan looked at his partner, "No you didn't just say you would punk one of our team mates."

Cameron shrugged, "I have some women that I need to hunt down and talk to."

Logan sighed, "In other words you want to see if Jo is out of the coma?"

Cameron punched Logan's arm, "Oww what was that for?" Cameron shifted and left behind a dark chuckle. Logan rubbed his arm. "Pussy punch if you ask me." He turned and stepped into the door and was gone. The old town drunk Otis Seymour had watched the two oddly dressed men fight what looked like an oversized version of his ex-mother in law and searched for his bottle found it shattered under some boards.

"Great," he kicked a board and sent it flying to dislodge a full bottle of Jim Beam that had landed in the tree over head, he looked up to see the bottle coming right at him, "Oh Sweet Annie, no!" He caught the bottle looked at the sky, "Thank you!" Hugged the bottle close and moved to find a good place to stay warm, dry and drunk. He felt no one should have to witness his ex mother in law fall from the sky to disappear and then two men just be swallowed up by space.

Lydia looked around at the destruction that had been a tornado hitting her small town and sighed, "I could hope the station was taken in the storm and then maybe we could justify a new one." She muttered picking her way around the debris that had blocked the entrance to their storm shelter.

Looking around she noted the pier had managed to survive the rampage of the storm and was grateful that no one in her general area was harmed. Moving to the docks she looked for the cutter and saw it had pulled out to sea and was making port. "Must have thought to outrun the tornado by getting out to sea."

Ben nodded. "Makes sense I would have done the same thing."

The radio in Lydia's car was going nuts. "Lydia, are you out there? Are you ok?"

Karen was stressed but trying to maintain her calm. Lydia sighed looked at the cutter then at her car. "Ben, will you let Chief Orman know I need to talk to him. I probably need to go make like a real cop and do some rescue stuff."

He smiled kissed her cheek. "You be careful P.P. Don't make Uncle Ben unhappy."

She smiled at the Harbor Master called her by his pet name for her since she was six. "Ok Uncle Ben." She moved to her car slid behind the wheel and keyed the microphone. "Lydia to HQ."

The relief in Karen's voice was immediate. "Oh thank god. Karen, Sheriff has been hurt he is at Collinsport ER, Jason is on scene at the Inn, he has set up a triage area there helping walking wounded. We need you to go check the east end, we know the college got hit but it was just the Special Science Building, which we heard Hallie was injured along with Professor Stokes. They are all at the hospital."

Lydia felt her stomach fall. "Any word from Collinwood?" Karen looked anxious, she knew the tornado had been heading in the direction of Collinwood and there had been no word from that end.

"No, that is one reason we needed you to head that way."

Lydia sighed, flipped on her siren and grill lights and headed to home. Her heart laid heavy with the unknown, her stomach in a knot and her life about to change forever, she raced to the end of town and into a world that she had suspected had existed but had never wanted to think about it.

Approaching the great estate she saw where the tornado had cut a path through the woods ripping up trees by their roots laying them into each other and over the roadway. The odd thing was it appeared as if there was a pattern of trees that had been woven into blockade trying to keep trespassers and a tornado away from the great estate. "What in the hell." She got out and looked around and in perfect symmetry a net made out of trees. They had been made to protect the house on the hill.

Lydia crawled around and over the tree net slowly making her way towards the house. After a hour she seemed to be getting closer to the front gate she felt an energy lift her up and fling her back to land in a mud and brush pile. Not sure what had just happened she stood and looked down at her mud covered and ruined clothing. "Ok like this is not some kind of supernatural bullshit."

She looked around and picked up a broken small log and hefted it towards the area she had just tried to breach. The log hit the invisible force field and was flung back towards her. Ducking she sighed. "Great." She moved down to the path way to the old house and stopped looking up at the stately old home and found it was changed.

It no longer had a black top road or screen windows. "Hmm this is kind of different." She stood in the wood line and watched a carriage pulled by four horses moved to the front of the great house. Moving closer she watched and observed a young blond woman that looked like a very young Carolyn get out of the carriage. She bounced her head of curls when she spoke and accented each sentence with an irritating giggle. "Oh hell no. I know this is not happening to me."

Backing up she turned to head back to Collinwood and once again she felt that force field encompass her body and she felt herself falling and land on the floor of her cottage. Looking around she shook her head and stood up. "Is this my cottage?" She moved to the bedroom and opened the door and was surprised to see she was in her cottage and apparently in her time.

"Well the least I can do is get a shower and change." She moved to her closet and opened the door to find she was staring at a very expensive and very frilly wardrobe. Looking around she saw her bedspread, she moved to the bed and felt under the mattress and found her back up gun, opened her bed table drawer and found her badge case, and ID and then looked back at the closet. From the living room area she heard her door open and Gerard called out.

"Darling, are you home?" She walked to the door and opened it.

"Gerard?" He moved to her scooped her up whirled her around and then backed her into the bedroom pushing her on the bed and kissing her deeply, letting his hands explore her body.

She broke the kiss to his disappointment. "Whoa cowboy slow down."

He laughed, "I know you are tired and you want me to fix supper no problem. Looks like you had a nasty day and need a shower. That is unless you want to take a shower with me? "

He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled beguilingly. "Look Gerard, don't you think you are kind of rushing this a bit fast? I mean we have only known each other for a couple of weeks."

Gerard looked at her curiously and then his curiosity turned to concern. "Penny, we have been married for five years what are you talking about did you hurt your head today?"

Penny felt her world spin, "Married? You and me?"

He nodded and smiled, "We met five years ago baby we fell in love and have been married ever since."

Lydia stood up and looked around the room and then back to him. "Are you a lawyer?"

He laughed "Of course I am have been and that is how we met."

Lydia shook her head. "I know I hit my head when I fell but I don't not recall this in my life before I hit my head."

Gerard frowned and moved to enfold her in his arms. "Darling, why didn't you tell me you hit your head. We have to get to the Hospital and have you checked out."

Lydia let him lead her to the door and out to his car. "Yes, to the hospital. What about all those people hurt in the tornado?"

He paused in putting the keys in the ignition. "What tornado?" Lydia had a feeling she had been sent through the looking glass and she was wondering if she would make her way out. Opening the car door she jumped from the car and began to run down the pathway and once again had that transition of being flung through time and space and she found herself standing outside Collinwood looking around she opened the door and then paused. Her thoughts then niggled her mind and she wondered what if this was not her time or place?

Looking up she saw her father standing by the foyer phone and he was speaking into the phone. "We are fine Karen and we have not heard anything so far. No, no word, oh wait, Penny just showed up. Sure, I will come in with her."

George looked at his daughter covered in mud, looking disheveled and very confused. "Honey, are you okay?"

Then she relaxed. "Oh Daddy, thank god I am back!" Moving to hug her father. George looked at his daughter and then to Liz entering the room.

"Is she all right George?" He shrugged in silent answer to her questioning look.

"Penny where have you been darling? We have been searching for you for over a week."

Penny looked confused, "A week? I have been trying to get here and found the way blocked and then there was the old house and I thought I saw Millicent and then there was Gerard and he said we had married and then I . . ."

She felt her body shudder and she moaned. "Not again." She held tightly to her father and the trembling stopped and she looked up and was now staring into the face of Aden. "Come on we have to get you to the med lab you are transcendental shifting and we have to contain you to this timeline before we loose you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vicki stood by Nicolai and listened to his prattle she saw he was trying to impose his self-importance onto the subjects. He was puffing his chest out and using forceful language to those that had asked for an audience to settle a dispute. All of this grand standing was over land entitlements and cattle grazing lands.

She silently sighed rolled her eyes and watched those in the audience. Nicolai was trying she had to admit to be beneficent but he was being annoying and those present thought he was a weaker version of what his father had been.

Stifling a yawn she shifted in her chair when she realized that all eyes were on her. She had to admit she had not been listening it had all been rather tedious and boring. When she saw all attention fixed on her she was again asked, "Well Josephine, what would you do?"

Vicki thought a moment she stood and she moved to the man that had the land and asked. "If this man offered to pay you a stipend to allow his cattle to graze would you be interested in allowing him to continue to graze his cattle on your land."

The man thought a moment then he turned to look at the neighbor. "What would you consider a stipend?"

Vicki turned to the man with the cattle, "Do you own a bull and how many head of cattle do you have?"

He thought a moment then offered, "At this time, my bull is out for service with the farm that borders the other side of his land. As for head of cattle I would say at this time I have about 300 head of cattle."

She smiled and inclined her head, "What kind of service fees do you get for using your bull for service?"

The man thought again and then smiled, "I usually get a choice of two calves." Vicki nodded, "Then would it be worth allowing the neighbor with the land a choice of one or two of your heifers for his use as dairy for his family be a fair stipend?"

Both men turned to look at each other thought about the deal and both nodded, "That would be fair trade."

Vicki smiled, "Now what if your wife were to offer to make the cheese for this man as just an added thank you for the use of his land, and you." She turned to the landowner, "Would be allowed to use the dung left by the cows to sell as fuel or fertilizer, that way the land is not destroyed or used up so its no longer habitable for cattle?"

Both men looked at each other realizing they had not thought of this idea and they nodded.. "You could take the by product of the cows and sell it in the next county because dry cow dung can be used for fuel to help heat fires and stoves. When it has dried out and then burnt it no longer has the smell it had before." She had walked between the two men and had smiled and made offers caressing each mans shoulders when she went by them.

Nicolai sat back and rubbed his chin with his fingertips he watched the white witch work her magic on the foolish towns people. The dispute was settled and from what he could observe she had done this calmly and rationally with a common ground for both men to work together.

Vicki smiled benevolently at the men and then to their wives she turned and retook her seat next to Nicolai. Nicolai looked from one man to the other. "Then it is agreed? You will do as the Queen has asked?"

Both men turned hats in hand and smiled happily from each other to the Queen then bowed before the King. "Yes Highness, I believe that is something we can work together and there should be no more dispute. We want to thank your highness and your wife for all your help." They both bowed and moved forward to kiss the Kings ring hand then turned and waited for Vicki to stick her ring hand forward.

She moved forward cupped their chins in turn smiled and kissed their foreheads. "You do not need to kiss my hand, it is I that should reward you for being so agreeable and making all our days a lot brighter because we have a new enterprise and two happy neighbors."

The entire court was amazed and began to do soft whispers about how kind the Queen was and what a lucky man the King was to have such smart and beautiful bride. All this did not go unnoticed by Nicolai. He watched Vicki retake her chair and sat primly before the assembly.

Nicolai smiled and turned his attention back to those gathered "Are there any more petitions before the King?"

One small woman stepped forward and bowed low to the King. "I come to Petition the court on behalf of my mother. She is very ill and she has not been able to pay her taxes and the tax collector is going to take our home. If he does that then we will be homeless."

This touched Vicki's heart and she sat forward she looked at the poor wretched child. Looking to Nicolai she saw he was about to make a huge mistake, so she stood, "Milord husband, may I petition on behalf of this child and her mother and ask that I be allowed to go to their home and see what her situation is so that mayhap I may be able to better their position and make them a more productive member of our society?"

She knelt at his feet and touched his hand with hers and smiled with sincere appreciation of his position. Again the room went with the whispering hissing sounds and the words that were readily known to Nicolai's hearing could hear.

"How could he deny her plea, she is so beautiful and so sweet, she is his jewel surely he will grant her this small request."

For show and play the King smiled and cupped his wife's chin with his hand and played his thumb over her face, he could use this to his benefit. As long as she cared about these people he could make her play to his fiddle.

"Wife, what will you offer me in return for such a boon if I grant it?"

Vicki let her smile tense and knew where this was going. Keeping her voice a light and teasing as she could muster she offered, "A first born son." Then she deftly tucked her chin and blushed. She knew this body was pregnant; she knew all the sighs as she knelt before him and even managed to blush as she made her announcement to the court.

His eyes alighted hearing this offer and he smiled. He spoke softly, "You are pregnant or you will submit to my will and give me a child?"

She lowered her lashes and smiled, "I will submit." He smiled and turned to the court and proclaims, "My wife honors me with news she is pregnant!" There was a loud roar of happiness with the court hearing of her pregnancy.

Standing he helped her stand with him, pulled her close for all to see and held her against his body kissing her deeply and passionately. "I will expect you in my bed camber tonight."

He felt her tense and then she forced her body to relax when they turned to face those in front of him. "I grant the Queen's request and order the Captain of the Guard to escort my wife with this child to their home."

Vicki actually was happy to be allowed to take the young woman that could barely be more than her daughter Sarah's age. "Come child before you are taken home I will feed you and bath you so you may return to your mother much better than you left her."

She held out her hand for the young lady, and escorted her out of the hearing chambers to the kitchen. "Millie, I would request that you feed this child, then she is to have a bath after you bring her to my chambers. She will be dressed properly. Then tell Ragnar that I will let him know when we are ready to leave for her home. And I want a basket of food and broths placed in a basket so they may have a decent meal when we arrive."

Millie bobbed a curtsey to Vicki and took the girl by the hand and led her back to the scullery kitchen. "Now, Nicolai a special concoction for you."

She moved to the garden and began to search out the herb garden ad found the roots she would need to make her potion to allow Nicolai to think he had made love to her all night long. She smiled and began to chuckle.

This was too easy. This poor Victoria she was sure had she tried to match him at the age she was she would have been over whelmed and doomed to have her children left with this monster. She found her ingredients and moved back into the palace and went to the kitchen.

The scullery maid was sitting in the corner stirring the stew that was to be served to the guard this night. She moved to the pots that hung over the fire pit next to the large pot of stew. Putting her herbs into the pot she began to add the other properties that would be needed. "Sally?" She glanced at the dirtied face young lady.

"Yes, Malady?" She moved to the towel that hung by the stove for lifting the pots and took the towel to a warm pan of water. Moving back to her she began to bath her face.

"I want you to promise me that you will always bath your face and body at least three times a week. You should also wash your clothing every three days so that you are clean in spirit and clean in body." She smiled at the gentle touch of her queen and looked at the pot she had been using.

"Yes malady. Is there anything else?"

Vicki smiled and nodded. "I am going to be in the King's chambers tonight, I want you to promise me that you will bring this in a tea pot to our bedroom by no later than two hours after sun fall. Will you do that for me?"

She nodded and Vicki hugged her, "You do this for me, and I promise that you will have a new dress to wear for Sundays."

She brightened and clapped her hands excitedly. "I will? You Promise?"

She nodded and then kissed her forehead. "Now go and bath your body and put on another dress, the King will not wish to see a ragamuffin when you come to bring the tea."

She nodded and skipped away from the stew pot. Sadie moved into the room and began to fuss that Tillie was going to let the stew burn.

Vicki looked at the stew and set the stew away from the direct heat and went to Sadie, "The stew will be fine close to the heat Sadie, and Tillie is doing a favor for me so allow me to do a favor for you."

Sadie had looked at the tea colored liquid in the pot. "That is for the King and myself later tonight and Tillie is to deliver that tea to the Kings chamber. This tea will guarantee him a night of bliss and happiness in my arms."

Sadie giggled and nodded. "We have had such potions before only the King had them delivered to the visiting ladies here."

Vicki froze her smile and then it brightened. She knew he had done to the other women what she was about to do to him. The difference was Vicki was going to render him unconscious to allow her the opportunity to plant the suggestion in his mind that he had a wild night of passion with her.

Sadie patted Vicki's hand. "It is okay malady as long as I know that Tillie is doing a favor for you, she can take all the time she wants."

Vicki hugged her. "What favor can I give you for allowing me to take one of your helpers?"

Sadie could think of nothing at that time, and Vicki had agreed to grant it when she did think of a boon or favor to collect from her. Vicki moved away from the kitchen and went to the treasurer office.

Knocking lightly on his door she smiled. "Hello Mr. Green, do you have a moment to check on a piece of property for me?" Mr. Green having been visited by most of the court was pleasantly surprised to see Vicki in his office.

"Of course Highness you have only to ask." Vicki told him of the child and the problem her mother had because she had been sick.

Mr. Green did not readily have the property's entitlements available and with some searching he was able to locate a map that showed the wretched piece of property. "How much is assessed against this property?"

Mr. Green looked up and frowned, "It is over priced."

Vicki smiled, "And how long has she not paid her taxes?" He looked further and pursed his lips and sighed. "She has not paid for two years."

Vicki was seeing an answer before her. "This property has had over paid taxes on it for how long?"

Again Mr. Green went in search of his papers and pulled them out and began to use his abacus while he calculated the over payment of the property. "She has over paid on this property for 20 years."

Vicki looked down at his figures and smiled, "Then you would say that we owe her money correct?"

He nodded. "How much money?" He calculated the amount and sat back. "With what has been over paid she would not owe taxes on this property for the next 10 years."

Vicki nodded, "Would you draw up papers showing she does not need to pay these taxes for the next five years and provide me with the money for the remaining five years and sign off on this paper?"

Mr. Green nodded and looked anxiously to the Queen, "You will not tell the King will you?"

Vicki touched his arm and in a kind and forgiving way smiled, "It will be our secret, it was an honest mistake and I shall deal with the King should he question this transaction."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it and his relief was apparent in the over bright eyes. "Mr. Green you are a fine man and a great treasurer, these things will happen. You have nothing to worry about. Now, that paper and the sums?"

She smiled and covered his hand with hers and for the first time he felt kindness from one of the royal household and Vicki had made a conquest.

Vicki watched the young girl with straw colored hair and freckles across her nose with cornflower blue eyes peering around her bedchamber. She was just beginning to bloom into womanhood. Standing before Vicki in a pair of bloomers and chemise top. Vicki moved to her closet and found nothing but cream colored dresses and sighed.

Seneca moved into her room "Highness, I have some dresses that were left by previous guests that might fit the young miss." Seneca held a arm filled with gowns and petticoats in her arms. Vicki ordered her to lay them on her bed so she could look them over.

Seneca laid them out for Vicki to study. Vicki moved aside a silk ball gown and found a blue gingham checked dress with a white pinafore that would fit her. She continued to fish around and found some shoes too. "I want her dressed in this, and her hair needs to be styled and trimmed."

Vicki went to the balcony and left Seneca with the young lady. Vicki could hear them talking and she smiled hearing the young lady expressed her surprise and excitement over having a new dress, shoes and having her hair fixed.

She was further surprised to hear the girls name while she chatted, "Oh my name is Penelope but my mom calls me Penny."

Vicki was immediately homesick for her sister. Finally, Seneca moved to the balcony. "Malady she is ready."

Vicki stood and moved into the room and she was pleased. The young Penny was standing expectantly before her looking every bit the proper young lady. She took her finger and did a circle, "Turn around."

Penny turned and then looked back at the beautiful woman in front of her. "Penny, you look beautiful. Seneca please bundle up those other dresses and we will send them home with her." Seneca nodded and moved to get a traveling case for the young lady. "Well are you ready to go?"

Penny nodded and smiled brightly. "We heard about you."

Vicki looked shocked, "You heard of me how?"

Penny sat on the edge of her bed and thought a moment. "Rumor had it the great Josephine had returned with His Highness Prince Nicolai. We all thought you were a myth only made up by the Prince. The rumors were that Princess Josephine was the most kindest, beautiful, giving and loving woman that was created by the maker. No one believed that you existed, and then when you came back with Prince Nicolai and everyone saw you and saw how kind and smart you were we knew we would be able to be happy and there was hope. We all were worried that King Nicolai would be a tyrant."

She took Vicki's hand and looked at how delicate and long her fingers were. Closing her eyes she pressed the hand to her cheek and spoke softly, "You were born for greatness, it shows in your face and your hands." Penny took her hand and kissed it with her dry parched lips. "We are saved and grateful for your return!" Vicki felt her hand dampen by tears that stained her cheeks.

Vicki studied the child, "How old are you Penny?" She smiled and wiped her finger over her nose. "I am 14 malady. Will be 15 soon enough."

She nodded and then stood from the edge of her bed. "Come we must leave so I can see what is ailing your mother." Vicki with Penny moved out of Vicki's bedchambers where Ragnar met them in the hallway.

"Highness, we have the carriage ready."

Vicki smiled and nodded, "We are ready Sir Ragnar, please lead the way."

He bowed to her and to the young woman at her side. "This way malady." He extended his hand gesturing to follow him. Vicki feeling pretty good about what was about to happen . Penny reached for Vicki's hand and curled her fingers around her hand. Vicki looked briefly to the girl at her side and moved towards the carriage. Together they entered the carriage and Vicki held the gold coins in her pocket while they rode to the girl's property.

The ride was a little rough over the roads that had become rutted from the spring rains. Vicki ignored the ruts and peered at the passing scenery. The villages were caught in some kind of bizarre time warp and if it were the last thing she did when she was rescued from this hell, she would see they were brought into the right century.

She thought about how she was going to deal with Nicolai that evening and allowed her thoughts to wander. Penny studied the Queen letting her mind work out her life she too began to watch the scenery passing each farm, city and then the town she had called home. Penny had arisen before dawn so she could walk to the Capitol and pled her mother's case.

The carriage rolled to a stop and both women were helped from the carriage. Vicki lifted the heavy basket of food and broth. They approached the hovel of a house and Vicki could tell it was in bad disrepair. Entering the cabin she found the woman was in worse shape than she imagined. Turning to Ragnar she looked distressed and he had been around her long enough to know if she was distress he would be distressed "Malady?"

She paced, "This place is in bad disrepair and if she stays here she will die."

Ragnar looked around and then back to Vicki, "My men and I can do what we can to repair this building. I am sure we can find enough supplies to fix this place."

Vicki shook her head. "No we need to take her back to the castle and this place needs to be torn down and and new building put up. This is no home it's a pathetic excuse for a place to seek shelter. The roof is I am sure repairable only by ripping it off and putting a new one up. The lady lost her husband to a fever, she now is very ill and needs a doctor and a place she can recuperate."

They both looked over at the poor young girl that sat by her mother's bed. Vicki looked around. "We need to get her bathed and in proper clothing. Where is the nearest doctor?" Ragnar thought, "He would be in the capitol."

"Then its settled, we take her back to the castle and the royal physician can see to her. Do you think we could get some of the people to come and help her get this place built?"

Ragnar thought and smiled, "If you were to ask the villagers to come help her they will come for you."

Vicki smiled, "Then lets go to the town square." Vicki looked at the carriage and sighed. "Would one of your men be so kind as to get Mrs. Watson in the carriage and send her on the way to the castle?"

Ragnar would not disobey his Queen but he questioned her wisdom. "How do you propose to get back to the castle?" Vicki looked at the four horses pulling the carriage and smiled.

"I will ride one of the carriage horses to the town square and to the castle."

Ragnar was stunned. "Malady are you sure you can ride?" She nodded moving to the first horse on the carriage. "I can ride one of these or ride behind you Ragnar which shall it be?"

Vicki sat behind Ragnar and laid her head against his back and sighed. "Thank you Ragnar."

He smiled feeling her head against his back. "You are welcome Highness, we are almost to the square."

Vicki sighed. "Good, how will we get the towns people to come." Ragnar chuckled, "They will hear that the Queen is in the square and they are anxious to meet you malady you are an enigma to them."

Vicki chuckled, "I really never thought of being an enigma, I was always just plain old Josephine."

He shook his head. "Madam, you do not realize how beautiful you truly are."

Vicki laughed. "No I guess I do not."

Ragnar held up his horse, "We are here." He dismounted and picked her up and let her slid down his body. His eyes lowered feeling the hardness of his manhood rise to the feel and touch of her body.

Vicki had chosen to ignore his reaction to their close contact and stepped away from him. She had found him very attractive his tall form dominated over his men, his features to her we very reminiscent of Burke Devlin, with his strong squared jaw, his heavy eye brows and the classic Greek nose and those lips were just like Burke's asking to be kissed.

Ragnar led her to the center of the town to a crudely constructed platform. She stood in the center of the plat form and removed her hood revealing her crown and her grandeur of her status of Queen. Those that had been milling about stopped upon seeing her. They began to gather around the platform to look at the beautiful Queen Josephine.

Vicki stood and waited and the crowd began to grow larger and larger until she was sure she now had the attention of the town. She began to speak as the crowd watched her and then they fell silent. "My dear friends, for I do feel we are friends. You do me the honor of respecting me as your Queen. I ask very little of you for myself. I come to ask, no I come to humble myself before you and beg and plead for your help."

She felt her emotions were about to take over and she was going to cry. A single tear did flow down her cheek and the crowd was riveted to her. "I came to day to care for a neighbor of yours, her name is Mrs. Watson. She is in very poor health and I had her taken to the castle to be treated by the doctor."

The town Mayor stepped forward, "Highness." He bowed to her, "You cry for Mrs. Watson?" He was astonished that she would have such feelings for a woman like Mrs. Watson.

"I cry for all of you, but especially for Mrs. Watson. She is sick and her house is not fit for vermin to live in. So I ask, if I provide the materials, would you as her neighbors to honor me by fixing up her house so when she returns to it she will feel safe, secure and warm?"

She waited and began to grow nervous over what she had requested. The crowd began to mumble and she tried to listen to what they were saying. Then a man that must have been a carpenter stepped forward, "I will help you Queen Josephine. We do this because of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vicki's eyes did tear up and that one act touched the whole town that she was grateful. "I will get the materials and I pledge three gold for each one of you that helps"

The Mayor hung his head and shook it, "We will do it because it is the right thing to do your Highness."

Vicki opened her arms to them and spoke from the heart. "You are all blessed and wonderful people and I love each and every one of you. The materials will be delivered tomorrow."

The crowd began to move towards Vicki and she stepped down into the crowd shaking their hands and hugging most of them making her way to Ragnar. When she approached Ragnar she saw him draw his sword, from behind a lone male had stood at the back of the crowd and waited for his opportunity. When she had cleared the crowd the lone figure saw his chance and charged forward with knife drawn. "Death to the Witch!" He shouted and Vicki spun, holding out her hand she summoned the guardian's light and it hit the man knocking him to the ground.

The light was so brilliant and beautiful that most in the village began to fall to their knees and chant, "The foretold of an angel so lovely none would be able to look upon her! Here she stands our angel of hope!"

They lowered their heads in prayer and she turned to Ragnar. She saw that he too had dropped to his knees and bowed his head along with him men.

He spoke softly, "The Guardian of Hope, we will be released and glory will come to the lands now that you have come our angel."

Vicki stooped, lifted Ragnar's chin and spoke softly, "This must not get back to Nicolai, or he may have me put to death."

Ragnar frowned, "None will harm you as long as I live."

Vicki smiled, "Come we must go back to the castle and I will order the materials to help Mrs. Watson."

Ragnar covered her hand and looked at those that now gathered around their angel. "You will not need to do that Highness, we will do it for you and show the house had been blessed by our Angel of Hope."

Vicki was touched by their generosity. Letting Ragnar lift her with more reverence than before they headed back to the castle. "You know that you have created the first ray of hope this country has had in a long time."

Vicki smiled resting her covered head against his broad back. "I just do what kindness I can to help those that are less needy than me."

Ragnar thought a moment riding along at a steady pace with his men behind him. "My lady you must know that there was great darkness that covered this land and then you came and a ray of hope was sparked in the court and now to have witnessed the angels power? It has given me thought and my men who are now totally devoted to you."

She was charmed and happy that she had at least lightened the burden of these few people. They arrived at the castle and once again Ragnar lifted her and let he slid down his body and he was enflamed with his passion for this woman he held so close.

She could feel the hard press of his manhood against her and flushed, stepped away, paused turned back and place a gentle sweet kiss on his cheek then turned and went into the castle to check on her patient.

Nicolai met her in the hallway, "I am looking forward to tonight my dear. You should bathe you have the smell of the unwashed on you."

Vicki looked at Nicolai, "And you smell like a whore house, so I guess we are equal." Nicolai rolled his eyes and studied his fingernails. "I am a lonely man and my wife refuses to lay with me, so I find my pleasures where I can."

Vicki turned away, "Then you need a bath too, before I do lay with you, I want the smell of your whores off of your body as much as you want the smell of the unwashed off of me."

He reached for and held her arm tightly and she knew she would find a bruise from him in the morning. "After supper I expect to see you in my room."

She nodded and tugged her arm forcing him to release her. "I will be there, until supper then. I know I need a bath more so now than earlier." She left that comment for him to mull over making her way to her bedchambers.

Vicki moved down the hallway, her gown flowing behind her while she walked to the the servant's quarters. Pausing outside the door she looked for someone to direct her. Lisette moved out of her room and paused seeing Vicki she immediately genuflected to her.

"Highness."

Vicki smiled, looked around and then spoke softly, "What room was given to Mrs. Watson?" Lisette looked about nervously and then brightened, "You mean the sick lady from the village?"

Vicki nodded. Lisette spoke softly and looked around. "The King wanted her put in the dungeon but the doctor took her to the town."

Vicki frowned, "Why did the King want her in the dungeon?"

Lisette looked about moved closer to Vicki, "He said he wanted to make sure you would do as he asked and bed him this night. That he expects an issue to come of this union and that should you not full fill your part of the bargain he would have the poor woman as lev . . "

She struggled with the word, "Leverage?" Vicki offered and she brightened and shook her head.

"Yes, leverage." Vicki nodded. "I see, thank you. This conversation never happened. Will you do me a favor?"

Lisette liked the new Queen and would do anything she asked. "Of course malady."

Vicki smiled, "I have to make sure that a special tea I made in the kitchen is delivered to the King's chambers for us. I more now than ever need that tea brought to our chambers this night. You will make sure Sadie brings that tea to our chamber upon our retiring." Lisette smiled as she nodded eager to please and make sure she pleased her Queen.

Vicki took a deep breath and began to wonder if she had painted herself into a corner by allowing Nicolai to see that his whole kingdom would be his leverage against her to get what he wanted. She moved back to her bedchambers and began to pace furiously back and forth her mind fixed.

These people needed a strong leadership not to be bullied and beaten down to accept a king that was the heart of darkness. This she could not allow to happen. This was not her time, her body, or her life but these people were her concern.

They had looked to her for fairness and justice and now believed she was their angel of hope. Oh life would have been far simpler had she not been dropped in this reality. However, she had been tossed here and now she was stuck and she needed to make things right.

All she needed to do was get through this night and then she would have a chance to take a breath and think things though and form a plan. Feeling the pressure change in the room she looked to the door and her maid came in.

'Highness, I am here to prepare you for dinner." Vicki nodded and watched as she went to draw her a bath and lay her clothing out for dinner. It had become quite a ritual each night, the same cream colored gown, jewels, under garments, stockings, shoes, and additional jewelry, except this night a second set of clothing was being laid out, her night gown that she was expected to wear for Nicoli for their night of passionate love making, at this thought she rolled her eyes.

Dinner had become rather long boring and tedious she sat through the pompous spouting's of Nicolai and his inept attempt at joviality at her expense of a sly wink and a hint of what was to come after dinner. Vicki sipped her water and looked around at the other guests, which included her mother in law, the King's mother, her father in law the King's father, the arch Duke of Cantilever Sir Reginald, the King's brother and his wife Cecily who was a milk toast pale blond that was extremely naïve and had an irritating laugh.

Nothing to set her apart from any other blond, with pale skin, blue eyes, a hook nose and uneven teeth, Reginald was a lot more pleasant to look at with his dark hair, smoldering brown eyes and thick lips and aquiline nose. He did favor his mother where Nicolai favored his father. The conversation would elicit a series of irritating giggles from Cecily. Rising from the table before the meal was over; Vicki excused herself, to a parting shot from Reginald, "I think your bride is anxious to make your night brother."

Vicki moved to her bedchamber and waited while her maid undid Vicki's elaborate hairstyle and let it fall down her back and over her shoulders. She stood and let her undo her dress, stepping out of the dress; she waited for the corset to be unlaced and was so grateful that she could finally take a deep breath again. "Thank you so much."

Analise took the dress and hung it up. Vicki was then led to her bath and once again she was bathed and oiled and scented. The gown was of the softest silk she had ever felt and she sat before her mirror and allowed Analise to comb her hair. When it was all said and done, Vicki felt like the vestal virgin being taken for the sacrifice.

Since her arrival she had not felt scared or apprehensive as she did tonight. Always before she had control, this night she was relying on others and was hoping if not praying that they would not let her down or she very well may have to submit to his desires. Taking a deep breath, Vicki moved on shaking legs to the hall, where she was met by two of Nicolai's guards. She found it ironic he felt she had to be escorted to his bedchamber.

The guard opened his door to allow her entrance. She walked in to find he had not arrived. A soft knock on the door and Sadie stood in the door with a silver teapot, she smiled when she entered the room, "Just as you requested your Highness."

Vicki smiled with relief and took the tray. "Thank you Sadie, you may retire for the night." Walking to the wine decanter, she took the potion she had brewed earlier and to make sure it was her potion she sniffed and was satisfied it was, she poured half into the wine and half into a goblet that had rested with some foul fluid by the bed.

Then she moved to a chair by the fire and waited. Nicolai breezed into the room and smiled seeing her sitting in the chair. "So nice to see you here my dear."

Vicki relaxed and smiled as she watched him move about his room pealing off various layers of his clothing. "You will excuse me while I take a shower?"

She inclined her head, "Of course." She watched him disappear into his bathing chambers. Standing she stood and moved about his bedchambers and found them adequate if not a bit over stated. She did paint a pretty picture of understated beauty with her long dark hair trailing down her back and over her shoulders.

The purity of her white gown accented the light tan of her skin. She moved about the room and when he finally came from his shower, with his house robe half tied about his body allowing her to glimpse his manly attributes Vicki was unimpressed

He moved to the goblet that sat on his bedside table and drank his fill and smiled, "A little concoction to assure I shall have the stamina to create memories and children with you my dearest Josephine."

Vicki sighed and stood pulling off her housecoat, "Shall we get on with this?" She moved to the bed and lay on her back looking up at Nicolai as he smiling down at the delectable woman that now shared his bed.

"YOU have to spend the whole night with me." Vicki waited and watched him throw his robe from his body and scrambled into the bed and curled up next to her, Vicki with a dead panned expression watched the ceiling and smiled, on the ceiling were naked cherubs dancing in a field of flowers and wheat. "Come on my dear you can show some interest."

Vicki wryly said "Take me Nicolai, I am yours now and forever take me as the rutting stud you are."

Nicolai crawled on top of her and looked down at her, "Yes, oh yes Nicolai, ravish me as the wanton stud you are." Nicoli lowered himself on top of her, then she felt the weight of his body pinning her under him and his face lay flat into the pillow, and he began to snore.

"Good grief, you could have brushed your teeth." She wrinkled her nose and as she rolled him off of her, she heard him fart. Sighing Vicki mused the bed covers and moved about the room to make it appeared they partied and romped all night. She moved to the chair and sat watching him and dozing in a restless sleep.

With the approach of dawn he began to moan, she ran to the bed, mused her hair, crawled under his arm and legs and whispered in his ear, "You were a wild stallion last night you made a conquest and you remember how wonderful the night was and how romantic you were and how wild we were together as you fulfilled your husbandly duties. "

Lydia moved into the hyperbaric chamber and sat down. "How can this be happening? Why am I jumping from reality to reality?" She looked at Aden through the chamber door.

He pushed the button on the intercom. "We think that Vicki being trapped in an alternate reality is creating this ripple and it's affecting certain parts of Collinsport. So until we can get her back and the lady in the chamber next to you back in her body, we are going to experience these ripples."

Lydia sighed. Looked around and then sat on the bunk that was in the chamber. "How long do I have to be in here? I have a town to protect and a Incubus to catch."

Aden looked at the clock then back to her. "You will be cleared in about eight hours dear. I promise you that once we can clear you from the affects of the ripple, we will take you back to the time you went to Collinwood to check on your parents."

Lydia was not happy but she had no other choice. "Aden what about the Incubus?"

Aden nodded to the computer terminal in the chamber, "Press the space bar and take a look at what we found when we went into its nest."

Lydia moved to the computer and pressed the space bar, the computer's screen came to life and then she saw the cavern and the male babies in the basinets, then the screen shifted to the ante chamber and there she saw tubes with male children floating in a sebaceous fluid. The male babies appeared to be preserved or dead. "What is this?"

She looked over to Aden and he smiled, "It's a nest of male infant incubi."

"Where were they found? " He laughed, "Your nephew JB actually fell down a hole and found them. They were in an underground cavern not far from where we think the hellmouth is located. JB, Cameron, and Logan were on site we had to send in Radu to back them up. We have discovered that a chaos demon caused your tornado and he has been contained."

Aden leaned against the container and folded his arms. "However, due to the other anomalies with the potential of a cascade affect due to what happened between the Vicki from this timeline and the Vicki in an alternate reality in another timeline we are all having a ripple affect."

Lydia sat back and thought a moment. "So when I went to another timeline in an alternate reality I saw my other choices?"

He nodded and moved to pull a chair over to the tank. "Yes, and your brush with those timeline opened up a whole different can of worms."

Lydia was concerned about her brush with another timeline and the outcome. "What is the worse case scenario?"

Aden sighed, and looked down at his hands. "We could suffer what the call a catastrophic failure and the worlds would fall into each other and destroy everything."

Lydia thought about this and the more she thought about it the more she was not liking where her thoughts were taking her. "What did you do with the babies?"

Aden had to word this carefully and began to explain, "When we have problems of a certain nature such as demon babies that sole goal upon reaching maturity we have one option that is available to us. That is to do what we called a deep six, which is we bury them at an island facility that requires top-secret clearance. On this island we have facilities that take care of our undesirables or those that cannot be rehabilitated."

Lydia looked concerned and tried to comprehend what he was telling her. "Are you going to try and rehab them?" Aden nodded and stood and began to pace.

"Since we have so many infants, we will attempt to rehab them so they can be put into society. However, we are not so sure that is going to be possible. They have an inherent propensity to want to build a nest and no woman is safe when they exert their charms and start to build their own nests."

Lydia sighed and sat back on her bunk. "So we need to make sure that we do not turn home bred rapists back out into society?"

He nodded, "We are working on a solution and we are seeing to the needs of these children. That is why we captured the harpy crones that were trapped with the children. The Harpy crones are not vulnerable to the charm of the children. So, we took them all captive and are having them deep sixed."

Lydia knew he was right but somehow the thought of several male infants needing a mother and not having one was beyond her limited perception. That they could very well grow up to become rapists made her sick. Lying back on her cot, she put her forearm over her forehead and closed her eyes. Maybe things would be better when she had a chance to get out of here and back to where she was really needed.

Thomas sat in the trauma bay and waited while Tim sewed up his cut. Apparently he had taken a good hit to the head and had a fairly nasty head injury that needed stiches. Connie looked with worry and concerned for her husband watching Tim finished his stitches. "The squad car is pretty messed up, probably totaled, the weather vane from the inn was planted in the radiator."

Connie put the bandage over his forehead and spoke softly, "Well worry about it later, from what I hear your sheriff's department is also in bad shape, the roof was ripped off and most of your furniture was pretty well taken with the tornado. Thomas felt his heart plummet. "What about Karen she was on duty?"

Connie moved to the counter and cleaned up the paper and gauze pitching them. "She took shelter in the basement and was using the back up dispatch radio off of the generator. She is fine just over whelmed with all the calls that were flooding the switchboard for help. I think the State has called in extra help for you from all over the state."

Connie turned back to study her husband and knew he would be sore for a few days. "We also have FEMA people coming in to assess things. I know the hospital here has been over whelmed with all the injuries coming in. We have called in all off duty medical personnel and your brother Jason has been working in a field triage tent to help the walking wounded. The college was hit and Lydia is out checking for survivors on the east end."

Thomas was tired and he looked around. "So did you draft the nursing students from the college?"

She nodded, "We needed all the help we could get." Thomas pulled his shirt back on and looked at the blood soaked shirt took it off and threw it in the trash.

"What about mom and dad?"

Connie smiled, "They are wonderful, they are offering the West Wing ballroom as a temporary shelter for those that have lost their homes. Your mother has called in for extra contractors to be bussed into the area so that those that did loose homes can rebuild."

Thomas leaned over and kissed his wife. "Our home and kids?"

Connie leaned into the strong arms of her husband and smiled, "They are fine Bobby and Donna are helping in the lobby handing out sandwiches and coffee or cokes, and the house has minor damage but otherwise it is fine. Some shingles have been ripped from the roof."

Thomas relaxed, "Any deaths?"

Connie had avoided that question but was finally forced to admit there had been three deaths on Old Plank Road where some mobile home residents had refused to seek shelter and that they had just recovered three bodies from that location. "The Fisher Family did not get out in time, they were in their mobile home when it was ripped apart."

Thomas sighed and looked down. "I am sorry to hear that, I really like old Eb and Gert, was it their daughter or son Elyse?" Connie shook her head.

"Elyse was at school, it was Del, he had just got home when the hail hit and according to the neighbors the Pennington's they said he just went through the door, the home was lifted up and then slammed down and they were thrown from the house. I know the EMS people are checking a nearby pond for more bodies; we have at last report about 15 missing people. "

Thomas winced and then looked around and knew he needed to vacate the trauma bay and let another that needed the facility. "Well babe, I am going to take your car and head back to what left of the department. Once I find a car that is usable, I will get someone to bring your car back."

She kissed his lips and then stepped back, "You be careful babe, and I will see you later." He moved out into a sea of utter organized chaos looking about at every wheel chair, every cot and all rooms filled with the injured.

Moving into the emergency waiting room he was surprised to see Carolyn, Maggie, and his kids working to help those that needed just comfort. His son waved to him and he smiled and waved back when he felt his waist encircled and his daughter held onto him. "Daddy!"

He could feel her slender body tremble holding onto him tightly. "Oh Daddy!" He could feel her tears that dampened his t-shirt.

"Its okay baby, Daddy is fine and I am so proud of you and your brother." He pushed her back and peered down into her tear filled eyes.

"When they brought you in I thought you were dead!"

He smiled, "It would take more than a side board to take me out."

She wanted to hold tighter but he was holding her back, "I want you and your brother when you get done here I want you to go to Grandpa and Grandma Patterson's okay?"

He brushed the tears from her eyes with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. "Now Daddy has to go and check on his people." She hugged him one last time and reluctantly released him.

She watched as her father moved out into the remnants of Collinsport. Turning as Maggie came to hug her, "He will be fine baby, and now come on I could use some help."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason moved through the large tent to see how his boys were doing in dressing wounds and doing minor stitches on the residents of Collinsport. Jason looked around at the area and thought it had looked like it had been caught in a bombing. He had grown very proud of his men. All of them had voluntarily stayed through the whole ordeal wanting to help with all the injured.

Some had used their own vehicles to help take some of the stress from the hospital. The last he heard it was really bad and over run with seriously injured. He looked around noting his end was beginning to get fewer casualties. When the last serious patient had been addressed he rounded his boys up. 'Here is what I have been thinking boys. Once we can fold here and wrap up, I say lets go and see what we can do about clean up and helping folks get back to their homes."

The men all nodded, "I can check with the guys down at the cannery, heard they made out better than we had. Maybe they would be willing to help out too."

Jason thought, "Sounds good, but if they have damaged homes lets not expect them to help."

The men looked around and not seeing any more injured, they began to break down the triage area when Thomas pulled up in front of the tent. "Jason!"

He called and smiled when he saw his brother bedraggled but in one piece. "Hey good to see you, how's the head?"

He moved his fingertips to his head and then sighed, "Sore, got six stitches."

He nodded, "You looked like shit earlier, with all that blood."

He sighed, "So how did the fire station fare?"

Jason looked around and shrugged, "No damage, we actually were able to bring in some of the stragglers and put them up for the night at least."

Thomas looked around at the mess that was the main street of Collinsport and sighed, "Well mother and dad said they could go to Collinwood and they would put them up in the ballroom. They have set up a temporary shelter for those that need a place to stay."

Jason looked up and felt the bite in the evening air and sighed. "Looks like we are in for an early fall this year. It is going to be tough on a lot of people if they are out of their homes by the first snow."

Thomas had to agree he looked around at the damage and it made him heart sick. "I heard the station took a huge hit. How about your place did you get any damage?"

Jason looked down and shook his head. "Nope but then again I did not have as much to loose if I had been hit as most these people here."

Thomas looked over and studied the Collinsport Inn, "Looks like they did not get as much damage as the gazebo and the station. I was just going down to check on Karen and the guys, you want to ride with me?"

Jason turned to his boys., "Hey guys can you do without me for a while?"

They all nodded, "I will be back in a bit, going to the sheriff's station to assess the damage there."

They waved him off and both brothers slid into Thom's car and they drove around the debris and to the Sheriff's Department. Driving up as in front of the department Thom felt heart sink to the pit of his stomach. The roof was gone, the windows had been blown out and the curtains blew eerily in the wind.

"Kind of looks like a bomb went off." Jason was as devastated as Thom, this was the building that they grew up knowing, and their father had let them play in the empty cells and would pay them for sweeping the floor. Now they looked upon an era that was gone. "Its kind of sad looking at the old girl in such bad repair."

Thom nodded, "Come on Karen is in the basement with the old back up system, she is running things from the generator."

They picked their way to the back and Thom was relieved to see at least he still had four cars left. Moving to the storm cellar doors he opened them and called, "Karen!"

He moved into the dimly lit basement room and saw her set up by the radio and the back up telephone system. "Yeah! Back here Sheriff."

Jason and Thom made their way to her side and looked at how she had organized everything. "Hey how is it going?"

Karen looked frazzled, "I have a call in for Gloria to come in and help, but she is having trouble getting in from the west end. Bunch of trees down over the roadways and she is walking in on foot."

Thom moved out into the back yard area and looked at what was left of his fleet, going in he found the keys to the cars and moved back to the basement. "Jason, take unit 2 go out pick up Dad, and on your way back see if you can pick up Gloria she should be about Collinwood drive about the time you leave with Dad, tell him I need him and he will be helping to collect other reserves to bring them in, we have a full blown emergency and we need all available help."

Jason took the keys, "You really think we should put Dad out there he is getting kind of old."

Thom smiled, "He is dad and would be insulted if we did not use him."

Jason nodded, "Good point."

He took the keys and disappeared as Karen watched him go she sighed, "He is so good looking."

Thom shrugged, "Always been a punk kid to me."

Karen sighed, "Well maybe to you, I think he is dreamy."

Thom shook his head, "As hard as you are working I tell you what I am going to do, I am going to get him to ask you out to dinner and the dinner will be on me."

Karen flushed a deep red. "Really?"

He leaned over and put a chaste sweet kiss to her cheek. "Really." Taking the other keys he made his way to the fleet of cars in the yard.

Putting the car in gear, he headed to the outer areas that he knew would be reachable to see if he could find any of those missing from the storm. It all looked bad but he had faith that it was like the Phoenix it would raise again and be better than ever.

Vicki found herself once again in chambers with Nicolai. The week was a sidestepping game of hide and seeks for Vicki dodging any morning contact with Nicolai by keeping herself distant and visiting villages.

The evenings were spent with a repetitive action of being escorted to the marriage bed and Nicolai's waiting form, only to drug him and wait the night out until morning. She had become very adept at avoiding his demands or touch until this night when he coyly decided he did not need his potion to make him virile for his wife.

Exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on her reserve and she now found herself in his bed and his demands for her attention and her body more than she could bear. Trapped beneath his body she felt his rude intrusion to her body while he lavished his sexual attention on her. Closing her eyes she waited for the moment to pass and for him to be done. With his final grunt he felt himself spent and rolled from her body. Vicki fought the urge to dash from his room and bathe.

He lay silent for a moment then rolled to his side and took fingertips to brush the hair from her face. "I think it is time for you to move your things to my bed chambers and occupy my bed every night. You have now earned the right to share my bed from this day on. No more will these times together be fleeting dreams of expectations or passing thoughts of what was, you are now mine and you belong to me Josephine."

Vicki felt physically ill and she knew it was more from this body's changing to accommodate the now growing life in her womb and if this Vicki was as she had been she now carried her daughter Josette in her womb. "You are very quiet my dear? Is there nothing you wish to say?"

Vicki thought and then spoke softly, "I just think I still need my own chambers especially when I become pregnant. I know you wish me to not burden you with the ills that ultimately follow such a change to ones body my lord."

He studied her pensive look and smiled, a feeling of slow triumph was filling him and he felt he had a victory over her. "I think we will deal with it once you have conceived."

He leaned over and placed feathery light kisses over her brow to her lips then a deep penetrating kiss forcing her lips apart while his hands made free with the delights her body offered for his senses..

Vicki fought the urge to recoil lying impassively tolerating his touch and demands and once again she felt his desire over come him as he forced his intentions on her body taking his desires in a quickness that would have been embarrassing to most men but to her relief was over and quickly enough he rolled away from her again to fall into a deep sleep with a loud snoring emitting from him.

Vicki stood and made her way to her bathing chambers in her bedroom. Scrubbing her body with an intensity to wash away the touch and feel of the vile man that laid claim to her as her husband was making her feel physically ill and for the first time since her arrival she felt shame and anger and the tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes lying back in the tub. "I have to get out of here. Is there no one that can get me back to my own time and my love? This poor child here needs to be with her Barnabas."

She spoke to the empty room with eyes closed and wrapped in her growing depression. Rising with a sad sigh, she wrapped her body in the heavy bath sheet and looked around the room. Pulling on her robe, she moved to her dressing table and began to draw her brush through her hair.

She studied the image in front of her in the mirror and saw the mirror ripple. For a moment she sat perfectly still and studied the ripple to see an image appear in the mirror superimposed over her image. The image was one from her past, from a long time ago when she first learned of her powers.

The angelic features of Michael smiled and then beckoned her to him. Leaning foreword she felt the touch of his hand to her face and her body glowed with a soft hue of blue as the light enveloped her body she was no longer sitting on her vanity stool she was in a new place of soft calm serenity. Peering around confused she felt the dawning of the realization that she was in the serenity room of the ethereal plane that was Michael's home. "Victoria, you should not be there, you do not belong there and you need to come home with me so that we can make the flow of time right."

Vicki nodded and thought to speak but found she had no voice. "While you are here, you cannot talk, you will need to conserve your energy until I can make this ripple in the time placement go away." Vicki pivoted on her feet looking around and saw an image in a large mirror. It was of her slumped over her vanity table in her bedchambers.

Transfixed to the image she watched the room around her slumped body bathed in a brilliant flash of bright light and the image of Jeanette appeared in the room with Radu. Radu lifted Vicki's form from the chair and together they stepped into the tear in time.

That image of that soulless body was now gone from view and Vicki felt a part of her ripped apart, gasping softly she folded to her knees bending forward clutching her stomach. Panic filled her mind and then there was nothing more than blissful darkness and a floating sensation. Michael moved to catch her before she fell forward and lifted her in his arms and carry her to another room of peaceful tranquility.

Laying her on a low bed he gently covered her body and turned. "Now, to reunite the other soul with her body." Touching his forehead, Michael flashed out in a subtle light of green to appear in the parabolic chambers with the other Vicki laying a drugged sleep. Touching her forehead, the essences that was the Para universe Vicki was drawn out to stand glowing in form next to Michael confused and waiting. "You will not remember me Victoria for our time to meet is not now. You must come with me now. The life of your unborn child is at risk and you do not belong here. Foolish mortals have caused a rift and we must set the time flow back. Come take my hand and follow me."

Reaching for her hand together they disappeared in a soft flash of green light, leaving the figure of the older Victoria's shell lying comatose on the bunk.

The body of the younger Victoria lay comatose on the sterile exam table at the headquarters of SHADOWS operations. She lay in a peaceful pose. Vicki appeared to be sleeping. Radu looked at the sleeping form and looked over at Jeanette, "She is not whole there is something wrong with her."

Jeanette moved to her mother's side and looked down at the peaceful look on her face. "What is wrong?"

Radu put his fingers to her forehead and closed his eyes. "She is a shell, there is no essence occupying her body."

Jeanette's face wrinkled with her concern as she looked from the face of the woman that was her mother to the face of her lover. "What do you mean?"

Radu shook his head, "She is vacant, her soul has been dispersed and is not in this vessel."

From the corner of the room, unaware of the arrival of Michael, Jeanette and Radu bent over the sleeping form of Vicki's body. "Come my dear it is time to restore you to your form and ally the fears of your friend and daughter."

Taking her hand he led her to the body, helping her up on the exam table, the wispy form of Vicki absorbed the form of the unconscious Vicki on the table connecting back to her body. The connecting of the two bodies showing and immediate reaction to the two being reunited was easily reflected in the look that came over Radu's face.

"Ahh, excellent the soul and body are one now. We can continue on with the assignment and reunite your parents at their home."

Radu smiled pleased that he could once again feel Vicki as whole and look upon the face of her daughter to reassure her of the connection. Michael smiled and disappeared from the room to reappear beside Vicki in the serenity room.

"Now, my dear it is time to return you to the flow of your time and stop the cascade of chaos through time." Bending he moved to the sleeping form of Vicki and disappeared to lay her gently into the body of the woman in the parabolic chamber. The two essences were reunited to the one body he smiled and closing his eyes and spoke softly, "Time is restored and you are whole again." With a touch to his forehead he disappeared from sight.

Lydia stirred from her light nap. The room held a different feel to it. Subtle at first but she knew there had been a shift of some kind as she lay reorienting herself to he surroundings. Sitting up and sliding her feet to the floor she stood and moved to the door of the chamber and glanced at the clock.

She had another half an hour in the chamber before they could release her. Oddly enough she felt secure in her surroundings and knew that something had happened to calm the flow of time. Moving to the computer in her chamber, she pressed the space bar and the screen came to life.

Launching the Internet she sat and watched the search engine she needed came to life. Moving her fingers over the keypad she watched in real time she was allowed access to seeing what was happening in Collinsport. The devastation had been pretty complete in the main street area of Collinsport as she watched crews of repairmen and electrical workers work with a feverish pace to try and right what nature with the help of the chaos demon had set in place.

Going to a street view of the flurry of activity she found her brothers as they moved about the city helping where they were needed. Lydia pulled back her view and studied the area, taking her view to Collinwood, she saw her stepmother and father in the midst of being the gracious and care giving host and hostess to those that needed shelter.

The view scanned the area, her attention was caught by the wisp of flowing white material that drifted about on the lawn of the old house. The figure paused and studied the entrance to the house and then she saw her brother in law Barnabas standing with a look of utter despair and hurt upon his features, moving from the doorway was her niece Sarah and she stood anxiously next to her father. Moving in closer, Lydia turned up the volume of the computer and listened. "Don't worry poppa she is fine, she will be home before you know it. I am certain she was not injured in the storm."

Barnabas placed a light tender kiss on her forehead and nodded, "I know you are right my sweet Sarah, it is she has been gone for a while and nothing from the authorities on her whereabouts. We will have hope and be patient."

Lydia felt her heart fall listening to the concern her family was having over her missing sister. Sighing softly she shut the computer down and closed her eyes only to open them with the intrusion of a soft sweet smell of jasmine entered the room. "She is back Cher, she has been returned and so has the flow of time. You however are in grave danger and must be careful."

Lydia turned to see the faint transparent figure of Josette duPres as she shimmered from view with the arrival of the health techs. The pressure in the chamber was released with a subtle _Shhhhh_ sound and the techs opened both doors to each chamber.

Vicki stepped out and looked around the room and then to her sister. Her face lit up with genuine joy as she looked upon the face of her sister. "I am back Lydia. I have returned. The time flow should be back in order and we should expect nothing more than a few ripples as the flow of time resumes."

Lydia moved to hug her sister holding onto her tightly. "I am not sure if you are aware of it or not, but Collinsport was hit by a tornado with the help of a chaos demon and the town is in bad shape. I really think we need to get us back through a time fold so we can help our loved ones."

Josette with the help of Camron took Vicki and Lydia through a time fold and brought them to Lydia's house. Camron moved to the sofa and draped himself over the back of it waiting for Josette to hug her mother. "Now we will leave you to your own devices and you can make up whatever story you wish to explain your absence."

Turning to her aunt, Josette hugged her and with Camron in tow they disappeared into the fold of time once again. Vicki moved into the room, her body felt exhausted her mind was disjointed with thoughts from two times.

"I am afraid I am still feeling the affects of the time displacement Lydia, I am afraid if I go home I am not going to be able to field the questions that may be asked."

Lydia nodded, "I understand I am feeling a bit off myself. Just let me get fresh sheets for the spare bedroom and we both can lie down and rest. That should give us a chance to catch up with the time flow."

Vicki nodded and collapsed to the sofa, stretching out and closing her eyes she sighed deeply and felt her body relax and found she was reliving the time she was at Nicolai's castle. The thought of the look on his face when he realized she was gone and no longer under his power left her with a feeling of satisfaction.

At least she was the one that had the memories of his touch and not the other younger alternate verse of her. As far as she was concerned she was never missing from her beloved Barnabas. Knowing how she would have felt during that time of her life she was grateful that she was able to sacrifice her mental self for that Vicki from that time frame.

Even now as she lay waiting for Lydia to prepare her bed she had to admit that she had suffered far more than that Vicki and could well with stand the events that had unfolded. A part of her lay longing to be in the arms of her husband and have him make love to her as only he could.

With the gentleness and care he had always held for her while committing his deep passion and love for her. Never had any one man come close to making her feel so complete and even today with grown children his touch alone could ignite in her that deep passion she had always kept hidden until he released it.

She reflected on that and decided that is why her love for him had been so enduring and lasting. Lydia came from the spare room, "Hey sis, you can go in and lay down now. What I might do later if you are not up, I will run over to the big house and then the old house and let them know we are well and that you were just too tired to make it home."

Vicki smiled weakly to her sister and nodded, "Ok Lydia if you want. Right now I am so exhausted I really don't want to do anything but rest."

Lydia studied the face of her sister and once again was struck by how utterly timelessly beautiful she was. Moving over to the sofa she bent and placed a tender sisterly kiss on her forehead. "I love you Vicki."

She stepped back and moved to her own bedroom. Striping off she fell across her bed and was soon asleep. Her dreams were troubling as she tumbled through that dark abyss that was her dreams. Always there was the mysterious man with the dark penetrating eyes.

She felt her body grow warm with his intense look and her body yearned for his touch and wanted him to take her. She watched as he came to her in the darkness of her bedroom, bending over her with a hypnotizing look to his eyes as he began to slowly and erotically slide her clothing from her body.

She could taste the definitely male smell of his body while she trailed hot kisses over his shoulders to his chest and felt him pin her to the bed. Her skin burned to the touch of his fingers with his gentle caress over her smooth skin. She let him take what he demanded with care and ease.

She so easily surrendered to those demands and experienced the climb to an erotic high to complete the act that had so easily been surrendered and taken. Lydia sat up with a start. Looking around the room, she felt her body drenched in sweat, her body feeling like it had been taken in her sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pushing her hair out of her face she looked anxiously around the room and then down at her body. Her clothing was no longer on her body and she felt as if she had been invaded sexually looking around the room. The darkening shadows were crawling with their deceptive calm over the room and she stood up, dragging her robe over her body.

Was it a dream? Had she been so chaste for so long that in her dreams she had imagined she had a lover in her bed? Moving with practice caution around the room, she put on the lamps and searched the corners. With input of the light the shadows became nothing more than a remnant of a rather disturbing dream she moved to her bathroom and showered.

A soft frown edged her lovely features while she lathered her body and let the hot steamy water ease the tension from her muscles. Washing her hair and rinsing off, she made her way to the bedroom and once again looked over her room. Shaking off the feeling she moved to the wardrobe and found a clean pantsuit and quickly dressed.

For some reason she felt famished and was more than ready to fix her a Vicki something to eat. Moving out into the common area of the cottage she moved to the guest bedroom and knocked lightly. Opening the door she peered in to find the bed had been made and Vicki was no longer there.

Lydia frowned and moved to the living room area and found the neatly scripted letter left by her sister. She apparently had awakened and decided she wanted to go on home to Barnabas. Laying the note down, Lydia moved to her refrigerator. Opening the refrigerator she looked inside to see nothing that appealed to her.

Closing the door she moved to the table by the door and snagged her keys from the bowl and headed to her car. She was determined to shake the feeling she had upon waking from her dream and get back into the swing of things and helping the town that had become so important to her. The first order of business was to check on her father and stepmother before going to find her brothers.

Tucking her keys in her pocket she moved towards the path that led to the big house. Grabbing her flashlight from her car she moved through the heavily wooded area noting that the looming shadows lay threateningly around her were nothing more than downed trees from the storm.

She approached the small clearing that branched off in two directions she took the path that led to the big house. She would back track and take the next path that led to the old house and check to make sure Vicki made it home safely.

Progressing on she suddenly became aware of a snap of a twig under pressure of a foot fall. Stopping she listened and reached for her service weapon, pulling it out she looked around, snapping the flash light off and tucking it in her waist band she let her eyes search the wooded area and her ears trained to listen for more footfalls.

All that met her ears was silence. Poised on the pathway she tilted her head and listened and then it came. The rush was such a powerful blow that it knocked her to the ground and the weight of the body pinned her to the ground. The impact had sent her weapon flying up to land a scant five feet from her outstretched hands.

The beast was pinning her with his weight his eyes sought hers and held her gaze with his own hypnotic glowing red eyes. His voice was deep and guttural. "Dooo nooot sttttruggle huuuman." Lydia lay placidly under its weight and waited. "Yooouu wiilll taaakke a meesssage tooo thhhe darrrk oone. Ifff he vaaaluues hiiis claaaim ooon yoooou, heee wiiiilll haaaave tttttheee chhhhhildren reeeturn ttttooo usssss."

As quickly as the beast had pinned her it was gone leaving her confused and pissed. Slowly, with extreme care Lydia stood and retrieved her weapon. Standing up she watched a tear appeared in the fabric of time and Camron with Josette stepped through. Letting out a soft sigh of relief she watched Josette and Cameron approach her.

"Aunt Lydia? What happened?"

Lydia brushed her clothing off and turned to look at the dark handsome man at her niece's side. "Something just attacked me, it was big, foul smelling, and made a demand about the Incubus children."

Camron moved into the opening and looked around, muttering words of arcane magic he listened to the air around him and then took off at a sprint towards the old house. His action immediately elicited a soft curse from Josette, "Damnit to hell Camron."

Josette took off in a sprint following with a call back to her Aunt, "Go check the big house. The hags are on the prowl looking for their charges."

Needing little else to spurn her on her way, Lydia moved off at a fast pace jog to the big house, a soft prayer being emitted with her chagrining down the pathway towards the house. Lydia broke the wood line and paused looking at the calm exterior of the big house lit up with the outside security lights.

Reaching for her flashlight she uttered a soft curse realizing she must have lost it when the hag pinned her to the ground. Pushing herself further she dashed across the lawn to the Porte conchere to arrive just in time for the front door to open and watched Carolyn step out.

"Lydia! Oh I was just coming to get you." Her voice was light and happy sounding standing and holding the door open to admit her.

"Carolyn, has anything unusual happened here say within the past ten minutes?"

Carolyn laughed lightly and said rather drolly, "Lydia its Collinwood. Unusual is the norm for us here you need to be a bit more specific."

Having already deduced that the hag had not come to here she covered with a forced joviality. "Of course you are right. How silly of me. Are mother and dad all right? No ill affects from the storm?"

Carolyn stepped back into the room and invited her in guding her to the drawing room. "No we were lucky, Mother had opened up the ballroom and there has been survivors arriving all day for shelter. We have the staff on overtime cooking and the local medical people are dividing their time between here and the hospital."

Lydia nodded and looked around the house assuring her self that all was well. Entering the drawing room she came up short when she saw Gerard sitting comfortably in front of the fire. He turned his dark penetrating gaze on her and a easy seductive smile edged his lips he watched her enter the drawing room. "Oh now I am doubly blessed. I now have two beautiful women to share my company."

He stood and moved to Lydia fixing his gaze on her he gently took her hand and drew it to his lips. Lydia watched him draw her hand up to his full sensual lips and placed a soft kiss on her wrist, then on the back of her hand and tucked it close to his chest. In the deepest abyss of her mind, Lydia could have sworn in that moment so tender and private in her mind she heard. "_You belong to me now_."

Barnabas moved to the front bay window. His gaunt face wrapped in concern to the point of abject worry. Bridging his fingers together he watched the front of the house. Sarah moved to stand next to her father. "Poppa, she will be home soon. The reports say that fallen trees and debris block most the roads. Besides you know if mother came across someone that needed her help she would stay with them or get them the help they needed. She will contact us as soon as she can I am sure."

Barnabas gathered his youngest daughter to him and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know my sweet Sarah. I am just worried."

The sound of the door opening drew their attention to the hallway and as the click of the door was heard, he knew with every ounce of his being that his love, his heart, his Victoria had returned. The transformation to his face when the relief filled him with its comfort was amazing.

Vicki rounded the wall and entered into the drawing room and paused. Sarah was witness to her parents reuniting and it was heart warming. Vicki glanced to Barnabas and her eyes lit up with a sparkle, her face glowed with the love she felt for the man in her sight. Rushing towards him Barnabas enveloped her into his warm embrace and held her tightly. Pushing her back to kiss her with the passion he had held for her his entire life. "My love, my precious love you are home and safe."

Barnabas heard his wife's sweet voice utter into his ears. "My beloved, I am home and with you my precious darling."

Her breath was caught with emotion as she felt his warm secure embrace and she held to his body like a drowning man seeking a life preserver. Barnabas felt her tremble in his hold and held her tighter. "Why whatever is the matter my dear?"

He tried to push her back only to feel her tighten her hold on him. "I was afraid I would not see you again."

Barnabas chuckled softly, "Why would you believe that?"

Vicki sighed and finally was secure enough to turn loose and look at Sarah. "The damage and the storm was so severe I was afraid I would not be able to make it home."

Barnabas pushed her hair from her face and smiled into her gaze. "But my dear you are home and safe with the rest of us. Where were you during the storm."

Vicki stood back and moved to the familiar feel of the room and the fireside chairs. Slowly she lowered herself to its comfort and glanced to the two that stood over her. "I was trapped in town. Lydia and I were able to meet up and we tried to get back here but found our way blocked each road we tried."

Sarah turned to her father. "See Poppa I told you she would get back here. Momma is there a lot of damage?"

Vicki nodded absently as she lowered her lashes but kept her sight on Barnabas. She could see the toll her absence had taken on him and for a moment she could see his age beginning to show. Sheltering her gaze behind the fall of thick dark lashes she fixed it to the face of her husband.

"Yes darling the main street area was hit pretty hard, from what I understand the gazebo is gone, the weather vane from the top of the Collinsport Inn took off with about half the roof, and the Sheriff's Office was pretty well destroyed. I suppose we will be having a fund raiser to build a new station for the Sheriff's Department."

Barnabas moved to his wife and sat gingerly on the edge of her chair and placed his hand on her back and spoke soothingly to her. "We will do what we can in all due time. I am sure my dear there are others that have lost more than we can imagine."

Vicki nodded. "I suppose Mother and Father are using the Ballroom as a shelter?"

Barnabas nodded and Sarah raised her hand to her mouth in dismay. "Oh I forgot, Aunt Carolyn called and said she would be need our help when we had time. I am going to scoot on over there to do what I can."

Vicki looked up and smiled at her daughter. "I really need to rest for a bit my dear. Tell Aunt Carolyn I will be over once I am more refreshed. You can explain how we had a hard time getting back here."

Sarah skipped to her mother kissed her cheek then her father's cheek and dashed to the door. Opening the door they heard a moan. "What dear?" Vicki and Barnabas rose to see what had elicited such a pitiful moan. There they saw to the eastern seaboard a roll of heavy clouds were making their way to the shoreline and a good thunderhead was building.

"Sarah dear, take an umbrella and be careful on the pathway to Collinwood."

Sarah took the umbrella her father held out to her. "Yes dear and if this is what it looks like you might wish to stay at Collinwood for the night. If it blows through quickly you can tell your Grandmother and Grandfather that we will be there."

Sarah got another quick kiss from her parents and darted on nimble legs to the pathway and was soon lost from sight. Vicki shut the door and turned to Barnabas one more time. Going into his welcoming embrace she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Darling please hold me. Hold me close and never let me go."

Barnabas looked at his wife with concern. "My precious? What is this about?"

Vicki smiled into his concerned gaze and spoke softly, "I was so afraid I was not going to get home. If I would never be able to see you, be with you again, I really don't know what I would do."

Barnabas smiled. "As I am incomplete without you my dear."

Taking his hand into her hand she led him to the stairs and looked up towards their bedroom then back to him. "Come my love, I need my husband and I want my husband."

With a smile and an expression of mischief he let her lead him to their bedroom and to their bed. Vicki's passion for her husband was unquenchable. She sought his touch and the feel of his hands on her body. Closing her eyes she was bathed in the love that was her husband and the remembrance's of the past slowly being erased.

They both rose to the occasion of finding completeness in each other Vicki sighed with a soft moan of satisfaction and normalcy that was her life. Curled comfortably and securely in the arms of her husband and her lover she closed her eyes and for the first time in what seemed a very long time. She slept the peaceful secure sleep of familiarity.

Barnabas had noted his wife's intense emotions and feelings appeared to be pacing the progression of the storm while it raged outside their bedroom windows. Now lying in their bed with her wrapped securely in his arms he looked down on the beauty that had claimed his heart.

Placing feathery soft kisses on her brow he buried his nose into the soft scent of her hair and counted his blessing once again for this woman that shared her body and his life with him. Carefully he started to pull away only to feel her hold on his arm to tighten and a soft whimper as she spoke half asleep. "No, don't leave me." Gently kissing her forehead he curled into her and held her close.

"No, no my love I am right here for you." He saw her smile and relaxed in his hold. His thoughts were running with a myriad of conflicted emotions. She had acted as if this had been their first time together and now she clung to him like she had that time she had been taken by Vlad.

That part of their life had been long over and to his knowledge there had been no resurgence of Vlad back in their lives. Now he studied his wife and a slight frown edge the darkest part of his mind. He wondered if this action by her had been because she had been unfaithful to him. He only gave vent to those thoughts for a moment before he shook his head and looked at a face that still held a hint of her youthful innocence and once again gave into his thoughts. There had been something almost frantic about their lovemaking and for the life of him he could not understand what it had been.

Hearing the deep breathing he knew she had entered her rim sleep and he carefully disengaged himself from her warm body. Rising he moved to dress. He always dressed impeccably and meticulously in his dark suit. Moving to the window he peered out at the storm that raged outside. His mind was as tumultuous as the storm that seemed to crescendo with his thoughts.

Chewing on his knuckle he was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice his wife awaking and sitting up to study his outline in the window. The soft flames of the fireplace danced over his image giving him a surreal feel and for a moment Vicki thought she saw not her husband but Nicolai outlined in the fire before her. Catching her breath she drug the blankets up to her chin and looked in terror at the image in the window.

Barnabas sensing her unrest turned with a look of concern. "Victoria?"

He moved to her and when he came into view she relaxed dropping the blankets to smile embarrassed into his eyes. "I am sorry love I think I was dreaming and I thought you to be someone else. Forgive me?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed he cupped her chin in his hand then gently stroked her cheek. "Always my darling. Our lives have been a varied road of ups and down and I can understand your trepidation upon waking."

Drawing her into his arms he kissed her deeply feeling the intensity of her emotions in the kiss' return. "I guess I need to see if Cook is ready to serve dinner."

She pulled away with a feeling of regret as she slid her feet into her house shoes. "My sweet Vicki why don't you go get a hot bath, change and I will have Cook take care of dinner and serving us."

Vicki smiled moving to her husband to place a chaste sweet kiss on his lips. "As you wish my love. I am very tired."

Barnabas watched his wife disappear into the bathroom as he let himself out of their room. There was something bothering his wife and he would not rest until he knew what it was. He knew she would not be forthcoming until she was good and ready. Moving with a determined set of his shoulders down the stairs to the kitchen. The goal was set in mind and so was his intent set.

Liz Patterson moved into the drawing room and seeing Penny smiled brightly at her. "Penny darling. How good to see you." Moving to her stepdaughter's side she placed a light kiss on her cheek. "How are things in town?"

Lydia accepted the fact her stepmother would always call her Penny so letting out her breath slowly she smiled and kissed her cheek in return. "Well it's a big mess and I believe FEMA will be setting up and helping and I understand that surrounding counties are sending in help."

Liz sat and crossed her leg over her knee and laid her head back on the sofa. "Well Collinsport has stepped in to help out those in the ballroom. I know the cannery did not suffer any damage and for that I am grateful. Most the fleet is in tact so we won't be down on business. For now though I believe that David and Carolyn should consider offering some kind of assistance to those employees that were devastated by this storm."

Lydia nodded and felt a pair of penetrating eyes upon her while she sat and listened to her mother. Glancing over she saw the smoldering look of unconfined lust dancing in Gerard's eyes. He smiled and winked at her.

Feeling the warm flush of color rush to her cheeks she lowered her gaze. For the first time since she met him she was uncomfortable. This set off internal alarms that cried out to her instincts to look into this Gerard Stiles a little deeper than she had. Making a mental note she sat through the civil chatter of polite talk.

The storm raged outside, Lydia found herself being talked into staying the night in her old room. Making an excuse to leave the room she made her way up the stairs to change the bed clothing. Noting that the storm was playing havoc with the electrical wires she just hoped her father had remembered to have the generator checked.

The lights failed again she moved to light a candle. Finding one of her old gowns she padded her way down the hallway to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Her day had been long and exhausting and she had hoped the team had found the hags. Moving back to her room she paused feeling a change in the atmosphere of the room. Someone had entered her room.

Dousing the light she edged her way over to the doorway and pushed it open. Letting her eyes adjust to the room she did not immediately see anyone and began to think it was one of the ghosts until a hand clamped over her mouth and she was shoved down on the bed knocking the breath out of her.

Taking only seconds to get her breath and bearings she rolled from the bed only to feel her body captured and held in a vise like grip. Drawing on her training she used her body for leverage and flipped the assailant over her head and darted to her table pulling out her 45 automatic weapon. "Freeze Sucker!"

From the now darkened room only lit by occasional lightening flashes she saw it but too late. The lamp was thrown at her. Ducking she dodged the heavy glass antique lamp as it crashed into her chest and then the floor.

When the lamp hit the floor the lights flickered back on. Sprinting forward, Lydia was out into the hallway and noting no one was there or any sign of other life. Cursing softly under her breath she made her way to the hallway juncture and then the entry hallway where the grand staircase met the upper balcony.

Jogging down the stairs she was met by her father in the main entrance. "Pumpkin? He looked concern over her disheveled condition and the fact she was holding her duty weapon made he pause in concern.

"Did you see anyone come down here Dad?" He shook his head no and led her into the drawing room where Liz sat looking pensive.

"We heard a crash was that you?"

Lydia sat down on the sofa. "Someone was in my room and attacked me. I thought they might have come down his way?" Liz stood her face showing her alarm.

"I am sure it was not any of the survivors that were in the ballroom. Most of them are too hurt or tired to want to come to the main part of the house and attack its residents."

Lydia shook her head. "I know Mom, I just thought it was someone that might have made their way here thinking to rob us."

George frowned and moved to the desk and pulled out a notepad. "Here honey are the names of everyone that is being taken care of in the ballroom. Do any of these names look familiar as a regular for you or the boys?"

Lydia took the tablet and sat down to study the names. "No they all appear to be our upstanding citizens no one from the regular picks ups." She handed the tablet back and frowned.

"George, why don't you take Penny back to her room so she can rest easy that there is no one else in her room."

George nodded, "I will be right back, why don't you lock the door to the drawing room until I return." Liz followed them over to the drawing room doors and waited for them to exit when they did George listened to the click of the lock being slid into place and he followed his daughter back to her room.

Upon arriving in the room George was shocked to see the heavy lamp lying in the floor shattered. "That had to hurt, are you ok pumpkin?"

She nodded, "It glanced off of me Dad. Thanks Daddy I will be fine now, I will slide the bolt across the door." She kissed his cheek and he kissed her forehead. Watching him go down the hallway she slid the bolt into place and moved to her bed. Looking around the place one more time she was unsettled but to tired to give it more thought for the night.

Putting out her light she slid beneath the blankets and began to drift off into an uneasy sleep that began just like the one had earlier. A man dark and handsome was in bed with her and together they were involved in some of the most intense lovemaking Lydia had ever experienced in her young life.

She could hear her moans of pleasure as he sought and found the most personal parts of her being. She was soaring on the highs that were mixed with shear lust and pleasure. The lovemaking began to take on a more desperate act of fruition. The more phrenic it became the more her partner demanded and at the last of the lovemaking she was roughly brought to a climatic high.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A5 the culmination of the act was completed Lydia gasped and cried out, "Take me!" Hearing her words she sat up in the bed and looked around the room. Her body was covered in sweat and so like before her mind was caught in a vortex of emotions and needs. Panting hard she looked around the room and noticed nothing had been disturbed.

Pushing her sweat soaked hair from her face she felt her body begin to tremble. Tugging the blankets over her body she snuggled down into her bed and wracked her mind over what was causing these dreams to be so vivid. Sighing, Lydia began to feel the exhaustion take her back to sleep.

Slipping into a dreamless sleep, the half nude body of Gerard Stiles stepped from the closet and moved to the bed. His gaze took in Lydia while she slept. "You are mine now my dear. Together we shall have a child and that child shall be the one to inherit the kingdom I have worked so hard to build. You shall sit at my left hand as my favorite." Gently he stroked her cheek then turned and began to fade out of existence the only sound left behind a haunting laughter that filled the entire house.

Vicki and Barnabas sat in front of the fireplace in his den. Barnabas cradled his wife in his lap as she sat and sipped her claret. "Darling." She spoke absently.

Barnabas enjoying the view gently stroked her hair back from her face and answered softly, "Yes my love?"

She snuggled down into his lap and curled to his chest. "How would you feel about a brief vacation to Martinique?"

Barnabas smiled and kissed her forehead. "Is that what you wish my love?"

She nodded feeling the rough cut of his lapel against her cheek and the slightly intrusive but soft touch of his silk shirt. "I think we should load the family up and go to the winter house while things in Collinsport are being rebuilt. I think a change of scenery would do us all some good don't you think?"

Barnabas was thoughtful; "You know my love I cannot deny you anything if that is what you wish we can have the pilot ready the plane."

Vicki smiled that smile he found so endearing. "Perhaps by weeks end, I can have the house aired and ready for us and it would do mother and father some good to get away from the burden. I am sure we could hire some people to take over their duties to those staying in the ballroom."

Barnabas was listening intently to her words. Pausing a moment to reflect he spoke gently if not curious, "My love is there something troubling you?"

Vicki sat up and looked into the deep burgundy color of the claret and sighed softly, "My love I had a terrible experience earlier and was afraid I would never get home. I am afraid and I just want some calm and happiness around me for a while."

Barnabas froze his reaction to her words and read more into what she said than was really said. "If that is what you wish my love then let us plan it and inform the family tomorrow after this storm has abated."

Vicki leaned in to lightly kiss his lips, "I hope Sarah stayed the night, I would hate for her to try and make her way back here in that mess."

Barnabas stroked her hair and looked at his wife whose features were marred by her concern. "Our daughter is very practical she will not risk herself in the woods in this storm. She does after all take after her mother."

Vicki chuckled softly. "Let us hope so."

Barnabas drew her back against his chest. "If you like I will be happy to call Liz and George and request they make sure she stays."

Vicki lifted her head and lightly kissed his lips. "Would you please and I will see you upstairs?"

Moving from his lap she stood, finished her claret and moved from the study. Barnabas watched his wife go with a calculated look on his face. "Something about you has changed my dear and I will find out what it is that troubles you so."

Moving to the phone he dialed the big house and made his request to speak with his daughter. That is when he was informed she had already retired for the night and was sleeping soundly in her mother's old room. Barnabas hung up the phone and sat against his desk. "Now as to what exactly is going on with your mother my little poppet."

Lydia worked diligently out of her makeshift office located at the Collinsport Inn. The signs of reclamation and renewal were in evidence by the new roof on the Inn and the return of the weather vane. The drug store had been rebuilt and a new Gazebo with a fair rendition of the original gazebo. The salvage of the Sheriff's Department's files and other important equipment had been secured and the building had been razed. The signs of a new more efficient facility was now evidenced by the framing of the multi-purpose building. The Exterior design was going to reflect the age of the town and mirror what had been a part of the historic district.

Town fathers had made it a request to not take away from the charm of the town. Thereby in acting a rebuild law that would ask any new buildings being built to mimic the time and the age of the historic old section of town.

It was hoped that they would match the other buildings exterior but could keep to a more modern facility inside. Lydia had looked at the buildings plans and was very happy with the upgrades that would be implemented. Sitting now in the renovated Collinsport Inn conference room, she laid out her case files and began to study them. There were unsolved murders that required her attention and she was pressed to get her answers.

The common denominator in this whole ugly mess the girls were all young child bearing ages and had been ladies of the evening. Looking at each picture of the four girls so far found murdered, Lydia frowned and leaned back and stretched from the small of her back.

Rubbing her eyes she stood and moved to peer out one of the large first floor windows and watched the furious building activities going on outside. They had to have another connection other than what she had discerned so far.

Maybe she would seek assistance from the SHADOWS Operations unit to see if they could take some forensics and tie them together. One thing was for sure, if she just a serial killer she wanted him stopped before another girl lost her life.

However, if this was something that fell under a 'mysterious' occurrence she needed to get SHADOWS on it now. Rubbing the back of her neck she was feeling the strain of sitting too long over the case files. Then there was the dead man in the woods, which would fall under SHADOWS jurisdiction.

Moving back to her make shift desk, she reached for the grey folder and opened it. A black and white picture of the Maggie Mae lay placidly in a slip. The Coast Guard had finished up their part of their investigation and had handed it over to their department. Looking over the findings of the Coast Guard she studied it and then threw the file on the desk. Grabbing her purse and her weapon from the desk's top she moved towards the door.

Securing the door behind her she moved to the front of the hotel to her vehicle. Putting the car into gear she headed to the port. Arriving at the port parking lot she saw the imposing structure of the Maggie Mae sitting like a ghost ship still and foreboding. Walking up to her she noted a guard posted at the gangplank. Lydia paused, showed him her ID; and then nodding to him she went up the gangplank to the deck. Walking over to the stern castle she entered and began to look it over. The whole ship had been missing for over 30 years. However the ship she was looking at was still as pristine as the day she set sail. No rust, no decay, nothing to indicate she had been adrift for that many years.

The only sign of any ill falling the ship was the obvious missing crew and the apparently fairly fresh blood stains that had marred her deck. The Captain's log had been taken by the Coast Guard with a promise to get her complete copies of the log. Moving around inside the ship she found the crews quarters appearing as if they had just left for the afternoon and was awaiting their return. Joe's cabin was spotless with the bed made to meticulous specifications. Lydia moved to the cargo hold and it hit her. A coldness that was more than just a little unnatural and it filled her with a sense of dread and doom.

A shadow fell over her as she stood in the center of the cargo hold. Joe had taken her out for her maiden voyage and the hold had not even had a chance to take in the smell of the catch of the day. She searched the area noting that it had grown darker in the hold. Pulling her flashlight from her jacket pocket she flashed the light around the room. The light did not penetrate the darkness that encompassed the area. Lydia could feel her heart beat a little faster, her nostril flare with her instinctual fear of the unknown, and her hair on her arms and the back of her neck to rise. There was something evil here and it was watching her.

Backing up slowly she moved to the open door way only to hear it slam and the distinctive sound of the lock being thrown. Pulling her weapon and pressing her alert chip on her wrist she called out trying very hard to not allow her nerves to make her voice warble with her command. "Who is there! Show yourself! Police department!" A soft dark chuckle echoed the room as the entity wanted to toy with her. "Puny female human you think that little pop gun can stop me and my breather?"

Lydia had felt fear before; had even tasted it to the point it tasted like bile in her throat. This had her pinned in a room and she was alone and at this time afraid. "I can feel your fear, I can taste your terror, I can sense that you are nearly frozen and terrified. You belong to me now and will soon join the crew of this ship in my domain are you prepared to die?"

From the interiors' darkness another voice spoke to the entity. "Not so fast Dragos, what makes you think you have the right to toy with this female?"

Camron stepped into the sliver of light that penetrated the inky darkness around them. "Ahh Camron, I wondered what had happened to you. I see you champion the humans now. No wonder your brother is angry."

Stepping next to Lydia was Josette; she laid a comforting hand on her arm. "Come on Aunt Lydia time for us to go and let Camron deal with this. This is our domain now."

The voice of Dragos reacted around the room. "STAY PITIFUL HUMANS YOU BELONG TO ME!" Josette looked over to Camron and nodded having communicated with a single glance to him as she folded and teleported her aunt and her self out of the room."

From the outside to the deck of the ship, Josette appeared with Lydia. "Go, take the guard and get back. This ship is not going to stay here much longer and you do not wish to go where it will be going Aunt Lydia."

Josette smiled encouragingly to her Aunt, stepped back into the tear in the fabric of time and was gone from sight. From her vantage on the deck, she could hear what sounded like a huge battle ensuing below deck and the ship was rocking back and forth from the force of the impacts being made.

Glancing down at the guard she rushed forward hooking his arm as she disembarked from the ship. "Get out of here! This thing is going to blow!"

The guard looking at the massive ship heaving back and forth looked at her in astonishment. "What the hell did you do?"

She started dragging him over behind some huge containers and her gaze was fixed to the ship. "It was not what I did, it was what was in there when I went to the hold to investigate and you don't wanna know!"

The ships deck gave a mighty moan and from the bowels of the ship a huge dark creature with a grotesquely large body covered in blackness with multiple arms, a large humanoid head of a man with dark penetrating eyes that glowed red, his face covered in a dark beard arose from the ships innards. His face contorted in rage feeling another blow to his massive form from something below.

The decking shattered and splintered throwing metal shards a hundred feet into the air to come splashing down into the bay. The scream of outrage and anger filled the evening air as the battle on the ship continued.

In amazement, the guard watched as a tiny figure; compared to the massive form that had become a part of the ship shot out of the innards of the ship and with a glowing long sword dove for the creatures face driving the blade into his eye. The pain was immediate and immense the creature screamed out in anger and frustration only to feel the other eye attacked by the small form rebounding and moving in to blind the creature. The ship rocked violently with the thrashing of the dark creature, the air was rent with lightening from above.

The lightening bolts appeared to be directed at the creature fighting the tiny human. From the sea another form began to take shape and a ethereal beautiful creature appeared forming from the water itself. Next to her another creature formed from the earthen shoreline and she joined with the Sea nymph. From the wind that now arose from the sea, another form took shape then with the lightening directed its searing hot strike to the ship and flame appeared another form stepped from that flame and joined. The voices of the four joined together as they spoke as one. "Sisters of the elements send the darkness to its death. Return to that from which you came evil one!"

All four arose and drifted over the ship and in forms of earth, wind, fire and water joined hands and together they concentrated their efforts and directed them towards the living ship. Camron anticipating what was about to happen, soared up and over the four and joined them hovering behind them and directed his own immense power to the living ship.

They all focused their efforts, the very air around the ship seemed to spit as yet another figure appeared high above the ship and using its body to open a portal the five over the ship used their powers to shove the huge ship into the opening. When it entered, the figure above moved down making it appear she was sealing the portal with the movement of her body.

The guard a devout man of religious intent crossed himself, closed his eyes and shook his head. "You are right I don't want to know and this did not happen. Its up to you to decide how to explain that." He turned and moved away from Lydia heading to his car.

Not wasting time he spun out and drove away like a bat out of hell. Lydia sighed softly watching him go and shook her head with the last of the display was gone. Moving back to her car she sat behind the wheel of her car and began to feel ill to her stomach. This was way too much stress for her and she was not sure why this made her stomach turn and lurch and she opened the car door and spewed her breakfast onto the blacktop by the docks.

Waiting for the moment to pass she leaned back in her car resting her head against the neck rest and closing her eyes. From somewhere there was a deep sensually sexy voice speaking to her, "Lydia? My dearests are you quite well?" Opening her eyes she looked up into the dangerously handsome features of Gerard Stiles.

Feeling her lips tug into a sheepish smile she nodded. "Yes, just tension I think. Take care not to step in what is left of my breakfast."

He shook his head and moved around to the other side of the car and sat in the front seat. "I saw you from across the street and came to check on you. Do you want me to take you home?"

Lydia thought about his offer and then nodded. "Yes, I think I do. I am feeling pretty raw." She looked across the street seeing his black luxury car parked by the Blue Whale. "Thank you Gerard."

Securing her car she allowed him to lead her to his car and seat her. Leaning back enjoying the feel of the deep leather seats she closed her eyes and felt herself drift into a sea of restless sleep. The slight pressure of Gerard's hand lay on Lydia's resting hand. She could feel his thumb making a rhythmic motion on her palm stirring a sensual pleasure through her body. A slight smile teased the edge of her lips as she kept her eyes closed.

Feeling the car pull to a halt she opened her eyes to see he had brought her home. "How did you know where I lived?"

She asked pleased and somewhat surprised. "I asked and put your address into the gps." Lydia opened the door only to feel him stay her motions. "Allow me malady?" He offered her one of his most winning and charming smiles. Getting out of his car he moved around to the passenger side door and opened the door for her. Holding out his hand he helped her from the car and put a familiar arm around her waist and escorted her to the door.

Pausing only briefly at the door, he took her keys from her hand and opened her door then led her into the common area of the small cottage. "Come sit and put your feet up my dear and allow me to make you some tea."

Lydia set down and shook her head. "I really want to brush my teeth and put my pajama's on and rest."

Gerard flashed that famous white-toothed smile with a twinkle in his eyes. "Then allow me to hold you while you rest."

Lydia not feeling like arguing merely stood and moved to her bedroom and bath. There she brushed the bilious taste from her mouth, dashed cold water on her face and pulled on her pajamas. Moving to her bedroom she paused to see Gerard had already taken his shoes off and lay on the bed with his arms folded across his chest awaiting her return.

Smiling that disarming smile with a slight glint of mischief in his eyes he awaited her. Her side of the bed was turned back and her pillows fluffed. "Come on my sweet Lydia. I promise to just hold you until you sleep and nothing more."

She could not help the teasing smile that spread across her lips. "Well since you put it so nicely." She moved to the bed and sat on the edge, then slid her legs under the sheet and blanket. Gerard covered her then curled himself into her body. Cradling her close to him he gently kissed her temple and sighed feeling she had fit into his life and arms just right.

Watching her slowly began to relax in his hold; he ran his hand down to the flat of her stomach and smiled. That was a smile grew broader when she laid her hand over the top of his hand and sighed. "This is nice." Her voice was soft and hushed.

He lowered his lips to her ears. "I think I have found a reason to move my practice to Collinsport."

She twisted her head up to smile into his gaze. "Oh you think so?"

Gerard lowered his lips to hers and lightly brushed them against their inviting softness. "Yes. I am seriously falling in love with you Penelope Lydia Patterson." He watched her face go a lovely shade of pink and her eye lashes flutter down over her shocked look. "I find myself only thinking of when I can be with you and frankly my dear I cannot wait until we are together even if its for a few moments and I am disappointed when we must part."

Lydia took a deep breath. These were all the right words and they seemed to express her own emotions about him "I am going to take a chance here and ask you Penelope Lydia, if you would do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Gerard Stiles?" She felt his arm slide away and his hand search for something under her pillow.

Opening her eyes she looked at his hand and saw the biggest diamond ring she had ever seen lying against a bed of white satin. The sudden prick of tears burned her eyes peering down at the ring and with hands that trembled she curled her fingers around the box.

She felt her hands body shake with emotion looking from the ring box to his face. She saw the expectant look in his eyes while he waited for her answer. Looking up into his gaze she smiled and then not trusting her voice she slowly nodded her head. "I would be honored to become Mrs. Gerard Stiles under one condition."

He frowned slightly hearing she was putting in a proviso. His voice taking on a cautious tone he cocked that well groomed head, "And this contract is negotiable?" He held only the slightest hint of uncertainty to his voice.

With her free hand she gave him a comforting pat. "I only wish to continue to work with the Department and that you are not one of those old fashion husbands that expects me to be home with a house full of children, pregnant all the time, and cooking your meals. That you will allow me to be me and to continue with the job I love."

She only felt the slightest of tensions in his body and then he took a deep breath and released the tension with his exhale. "Never would I change a thing about you and I would relish the fact you wish to continue with your job on the Sheriff's Department. I will support you in whatever you wish my dearest Lydia. Just say you will be mine from now until death do us part." He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

Shifting in his hold she turned to embrace him more fully and smiled into those glorious dark smoldering eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul. "Always my dearest love, always."

Her voice was soft and filled with contained passion as she found his lips and allowed him to plunder her lips with a passionate kiss to seal the deal. He broke the kiss; Gerard took the ring from the box and slid it to her ring finger.

Lydia felt the confinement of the ring on her finger and for a moment she felt the most unsettled feeling of uncertainty over this commitment and thought she felt the ring tightened to her finger. Brushing the feeling aside as pre engagement jitters she felt him captured her lips again and plundered her mouth with another heated demanding passionate kiss.

Lydia thrilled to his touch and the taste of him as she allowed his exploration of her more tender feminine parts. The kiss was growing into so much more than just a passionate touch and feel Lydia felt his needs become more demanding and she was more than willing to accommodate those needs with little resistance or thought to what was happening.

Giving into her own pent up sexual frustration she allowed the kiss to progress to so much more than pandering to a childish need of exploration, it moved into the more demanding need to express an emotion that she had long denied she held since that disastrous relationship she had fostered in New York so many years ago.

Going with her emotions and throwing caution to the wind, Lydia found herself caught up in the heated throws of passion that had found a part of her that she never knew existed. Clinging to him she heard her own voice held heavy with passion and emotion as she writhed under him to his touch feeling the excitement she had long denied herself until she climaxed on a wave of shuddering passion and exhaustion.

Closing her eyes she curled into his embrace and gave in to the beckoning call of sleep. She slipped into the deepest part of her rim sleep Gerard kissed her temple and sighed, the look of evil gratification held his features letting his own thoughts plot and plan for the impending coming of a new age for his coven.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Darkness crept across the dimly lit room like a cloying cloak of suffocating silence that filled the very air with its evil intent. The sun was setting into the west in a cloak of gathering thunder clouds building for what Vicki surmised was going to be one heck of a wind coming in from the Pacific. The very air held a charge of apprehension as the storm sent its rolling thunder vibrating over the ancient house.

She glanced up from her desk and chewed her bottom lip nervously. She had not felt this unsettled since her early days at Collinwood. Rising slowly from her desk, she moved with an unconscious grace across the room to peer out the window at the sky.

A soft knock at the door announced she was going to have a visitor. Turning from the window as a brilliant flash of lightening illuminated the night sky she called, "Come in." She watched anxiously not sure who it might be since Barnabas was in town, Sarah and Jeremiah was still at school.

The door opened slowly and Vicki pursed her lips releasing the tension from her bottom lip and watched in anticipation. Patiently she waited for the person that knocked to enter. The door opened slowly and for a reason only known to her, instinctively she held her breath and watched with baited breath.

The door opened with a disturbing creak, which reminded her, that she should have someone oil the door. "Hello?" When no one appeared she with a great deal of apprehension moved cautiously over to the door. Almost with a degree of stealth she approached the door and in one fluid movement, she jerked the door opened to peer into the now near pitch-black hallway.

Turning to the room's interior she moved to turn on a light and the lights flickered then went out. "Great now all I need is for the dark creature with evil intent to come in and try and kill the innocent maiden. Except I am no more a maiden and I am suppose to be here alone."

Moving to the 17th century cupboard she shuffled around for the candlestick holders and candles. Readily finding the items she for which she searched. The generator in the cellar kicked on and the light she had turned on earlier popped on. The sudden action of the room lighting up nearly startled her.

Unexpectedly to dispel the tension she chuckled softly. "Right on time." Moving about the room, she put on a couple of more lights and then moved to the hallway, flipping the light switch expecting the lights to come on. Unfortunately, this is the part where she expected that someone must have unscrewed the light bulbs thereby leaving her in the long hallway without light and a heavy feeling of being watched. "Hello?"

She called out softly as she moved by instinct down the center of the hallway towards the upstairs balcony. "Barnabas?" Her voice growing less secure she put her hand out to feel along the hallway to the end of the hall. From behind the movement was subtle but quick enough that it appeared only as a blur.

"Josette?" Again that questioning tone in her voice as she made her way down the hallway towards the upstairs landing. Even the lightening could not penetrate the interior walls of the upstairs bedrooms.

All doors were closed allowing no outside source of light to come through. "Jeanette?"

She cocked her head trying to listen she was sure she had heard deep breathing and movement from behind and she twisted around and allowed for the darkness to adjust her sight. "Is anyone there?" She cocked her head and turned back around and continued down the hallway towards some dim lighting from downstairs that barely made its welcoming comfort up to the second floor hallway. "Please? Is anyone there?"

Moving slowly and using caution she felt her way down the hallway, and her own heart now wanting to beat a rapid pace in her chest. Forcing herself to calm she closed her eyes for just a moment and that was all it took. From behind it came quickly and with viciousness she was not prepared to accept.

The pain was intense and the very air around her felt oppressive she felt a set of rude hands shove her into the wall, hitting her head with a resounding thump sending shards of brilliant flashes to encompass her sight and then darkness gathered with darkness and she felt her legs beginning to slump and she was falling and was no longer aware.

The voices were buzzing around her in her confusion. They spoke in an ancient language and their hands were rude upon her person. She could feel her jacket being removed, her clothing being taken and then the coolness of the air over her near nude body as she was covered again in heavy brocade clothing and soft whispers of accusations being leveled against her.

"Is she a witch?" The voice was vaguely familiar and it reminded her of a past she had long hoped to forget.

"I think not, I believe her to be of another country perhaps?" This was another female voice that held a heavy accent of perhaps French if not Italian decent. "Her clothing is most odd and very indecent, from what country do they dress as such?"

Vicki forced her eyes to remain close but tempted to open them a slit and peer at two women that stood at the foot of a bed. They wore clothing from another era and Vicki was very much aware of the era she had after all lived in almost a life time for her.

The storm outside was raging with its fury it lashed at the shutters of the windows and then Vicki realized she was in Josette's room and the two women that now stood at the end of her bed was none other than Natalie DuPres and Abigail Collins. Unable to contain her fear she moaned, "Oh no!"

Both women turned to peer at her. Sitting up she felt her hair fall over her face and she was more than just a little confused. "What? Where?"

She got up and staggered towards the small vanity and peered in shocked wonder. She had not aged from the time she had been here before. She was once again twenty-two years old and apparently from the appearance of Natalie and Abigail she was back in time. Dread and a sickening feeling of surreal foreboding filled her very existence she studied her appearance and the room.

Letting her gaze travel over the room she realized there were subtle differences to the room. Josette's picture was no longer hanging over the mantle, instead the picture that hung there was very much like hers the night she came to Old House for Barnabas' masquerade dinner.

She wore the same white gown and her hair was stylishly groomed to allow her hair to lie in ringlets over her shoulder. "Madam?"

The Julia look alike that was Natalie DuPres stepped forward. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Vicki looked at the picture transfixed and then glanced to Natalie. "I am sorry, do I know you?"

She felt her head and there was the beginning of an obvious bump on her head. "I know who you look like, but that is impossible. She is dead and now you are here? Who are you?'

Vicki moved to the portrait that was so like her and had been displayed at her wedding reception. "My name is Victoria Winters and you are?"

Natalie gasped and drew her hand to her mouth, her eyes going wide." Abigail crossed herself. "I told you she was a witch!"

Before this got out of hand much more than it had the first time Vicki shook her head. "No Madam, I am no witch. I do demand to know what you are doing here in my house in Josette's room!"

Natalie collapsed on to the petite settee her face going to a sickly pasty white. "How do you know this is Josette's room and how do you call this home your home?"

Vicki sighed deeply and moved to the vanity and picked up the brush and played with it and then with tender fingertips she lifted the lid to the music box. "Because Barnabas and I were married and made this our home."

Abigail screamed out. "Liar! You are a Liar! I will send for the Reverend Trask and have you arrested spawn of evil and hell!"

Vicki turned and frowned. "I think not Abigail, I am no witch and I am not from hell and you will do no such thing! Now where is Barnabas?"

Natalie choked out. "He and Josette died, she tried to throw herself from the cliffs on Widows hill and he trying to save her fell from the hill and died with her. They were buried and have been gone for over five years now."

It was Vicki's turn to collapse on the small vanity stool her face turning a pasty white. "No, he can't be dead! He is the love of my life!"

The door to Josette's room was thrown open and in came a tall commanding figure with ice blue eyes, dark thick hair and a sinister smile. Vicki seeing him rushed to him calling softly, "Quentin! Thank God you are here and can take me from this madness."

The voice was soothing if not calculated to be charming. "Here now my dear. What is this? Who is Quentin?"

The words filtered into her confusion and she slowly lifted her grey gaze to his and then realized he was not Quentin. Though he bore a striking resemblance to Quentin his confusion was not contrived. "Then who are you?"

He smiled and Vicki could see no humor was reaching his eyes as he held her gaze and looked with a deep intensity into her gaze. "Why I am Jeremiah Collins my dear. Now the question of the hour is who are you?"

Vicki broke from his hold and moved to the center of the room. "No, this can't be happening, not again!" The rush of air was filling her ears and once again she felt herself plunging head long into the darkness that seemed to be her only escape. Jeremiah rushed forward and scooped her into his arms peering down into her lovely delicate face. "I don't know who you are but I think you will do nicely. Natalie go fetch the parson, Abigail see the servants dress her in Katherine's gown. We are having a wedding this night and I have a bride to secure my holdings for my brother's estate."

Abigail looked at her brother as if he had lost his mind. "You are not thinking of using this strumpet as the means to meet Joshua's codicil to his will are you brother?"

Quentin turned and pierced her with his cool appraising gaze. "And why not sister? She is the means for us to take over the wealth and estate. Now hurry woman before the servants go tell Naomi of her arrival and we are thwarted once again from taking possession of Collinwood!"

Abigail bustled out of the room her own plans being made she moved past her brother. She was most certainly tired of residing here in this house and longed for the wealth and comforts of Collinwood. Now, if what Jeremiah had in mind were to actually come to fruition, she would be surrounded by the wealth she deserved.

Jeremiah carried Vicki to the bed and gently placed her on it. Then pulling a chair over he studied her and the picture on the wall. "How is it you look so much like Katherine? Where did you come from?' He gently traced his long soft fingertip over her jawline and studied her features then looked to the woman in the portrait.

"Josette was foolish to jump as she did to the rocks below, and that fool Barnabas chasing her as she fell, it was almost too perfect. Then the appearance of that silly girl Katherine claiming to be Barnabas' wife was almost too much. She was easily taken care of and now you are here. Well, now I know what Joshua had intended why not see it to fruition and marry you. You can be as easily disposed of as that other woman that claimed her rights to our fortune."

He studied her features and frowned, "Though I think I like the idea of marrying you myself, then we will see what happens. If you can give me an heir in a year then I will secure my position as the head of this family."

He traced his finger over her face. "Of course my dear you are going to have to accept I am a faithless man and do have my needs and desires and should I wish to dally in the affairs of others hearts well you will just have to understand. However, once I have my heir we will not be so concerned over your health, now will we?"

He smiled and the cold flinty look in his eyes sent a chill through the house he chuckled forming his plans and weighing his options. He stood and moved to the portrait. Looking up at the beauty portrayed in the portrait he smiled.

"It was a shame to see that lovely neck broken and you are now resting in an unmarked grave. You became just another one of Collinwood's legends and possibly a ghost?"

He laughed and it was a most unpleasant laugh he leaned to the mantle and peered up at the delicate creature that the artist had so lovingly set to canvass. Turning he looked at the pale figure on the bed.

"I think this is going to work out just fine." The door opened and two female servants walked in carrying a white gown of pure satin done in ornate satin braiding. "Dress my bride and be quick about it. We are having a wedding. Oh and after you have her dressed, send word to Collinwood that Katherine Harridge has agreed to be my wife this night and do invite my dear sister in law Naomi and that twit Millicent to our nuptials."

The ladies scurried with chins tucked past Jeremiah to the woman that lay on the bed in a heavy brocade gown borrowed from one of the other lady guests of Jeremiah. They began to disrobe her making a quick order of redressing her in the gown. Jeremiah stood by and watched impassively while they made the transformation. "The hair needs to be dressed. Awaken her, and make her ready."

Lucy patted Vicki's cheek softly, "Madam? Madam?" Vicki's eyes fluttered open and she peered up at the face of the barely sixteen-year-old servant girl. "Madam, please we need you to rise so we may dress your hair."

Obviously the shock and the confusion over what was happening to her were beginning to take its toll on Vicki's reasoning. Like an automatism, Vicki sat up and glanced at Jeremiah. He smiled at her and Vicki likened the smile to s slithering snakes smile of pure evil.

Moving on wooden legs she let the servants lead her to the vanity table and seat her. Jeremiah moved to the settee and sat crossing one elegantly covered leg over another and watched the servants move with deft fingers and artistic nature born to be a true ladies maid begin to curl and style her long dark hair into long curls matching the same style represented in the portrait. Finishing, they turned and peered at Jeremiah. "Does M'lord approve?" They both dropped curtsies to him. He waived them away and stood unfolding himself in an easy graceful stand. "She will do. You may leave."

Jeremiah moved to one of the wall panels and pressed against one of the ornate decorative cornices. The wall shifted and a safe hiding place appeared. Reaching in he pulled out a jewel chest. Setting it on the side table he opened it and pulled out an ornately decorated necklace of emeralds and sapphires. "Now, to dress you for our wedding."

He moved to put the necklace around her throat snapping it into place. Then moving to the closeted dressing room area he came out with a veil of Spanish lace. Laying the lace over her dark hair he was struck by how lovely she appeared and what a treat she would be to share his bed and his charms.

He could almost taste he innocence and it was exhilarating to his senses. He began to cover her face with the veil he bent and placed an exploratory kiss upon her lips tasting her fear and her confusion. "You could steal my heart my dear. With this wide grey eyes and that oh so innocent look. I will make you a promise. Give me a heir and I will make sure you will come to no harm. Obey me, do not question me and we will have a long and happy and healthy relationship. I leave it up to you."

Vicki swallowed the huge knot in her throat and took a deep breath and studied the man before her. He was most certainly not the Quentin she knew or remembered; this man was a monster. She decided to bide her time, she had dealt with monsters before and in different time frames and for that matter in alternate realities.

She knew she was still herself no matter what name they placed on her and this was beginning to take on the feel of another alternate phase of the past life of the Collins family. What she had not figured out was this due to the temporal flux her last displacement had caused.

She just had to keep her calm, appear to cooperate and await the outcome of when she would be returned to her home and her life. This man that claimed to be Jeremiah was not the kind and loving man she had remembered from her past.

The man that now stood before her representing him self as Jeremiah did not look like the Jeremiah she knew from her past experience. Vicki had known that Jeremiah whom had so strongly resembled Burke Devlin was only that a memory from her distant past.

No, this man was a cold calculating murderer from what he must have done with the original woman that the portrait represented. Though she was choked with uncertainty and fear she had to bide her time and wait. She was not that ignorant naïve little girl from so long ago.

She had a young body but she had her own wit and her own knowledge. She just had to wait and see how this was going to play out. She knew she would have to prepare herself when she saw Naomi, for she knew a part of her would want to cling to her as her mother.

Then there would be Millicent who would look like Carolyn. Finally, she had to wait and see where Angelique would play into this timeline. She just had to keep her wits. Then she realized he must have said something to her. His gaze was intensely penetrating and his look one of expectancy as if he had asked a question.

"I said girl do you have a voice and what is your name?" She dropped her gaze from that cold glare he was subjecting her with and cleared her dry throat. "My name is Victoria Winters Collins."

He quirked a well-groomed eyebrow and smiled. "Really, you would have me believe we are related?"

Vicki watched the floor looking at the familiar pattern of the rug that covered the hardwood floor. "I would expect nothing from you. I am merely stating the truth of the facts. If you want to know, I am Victoria Collins born to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard in the year of our lord nineteen hundred and forty-nine and I married Barnabas Collins in Nineteen Hundred and sixty=five. We have five children, Josette, Jeanette, Joshua, Sarah, and Jeremiah."

He chuckled and it was a most unpleasant sound as he let his chuckle roll into a hate filled laugh. "You would have me believe you are out of your time and here? My dear woman you are delusional and that confession alone would be enough for me to make sure you were locked in the tower and treated as demented. But as I have plans for you and would hate to see this happen. . . "

He took a dramatic pause walking away from her to spin around and grab her by her arms and pull her close to him. "All you need to do is pretend you are Katherine Harridge and you are going to become Mrs. Jeremiah Collins and will produce for me a male heir that will secure me the Collins fortune. If you do not then I am sad to say you will find yourself locked away and treated as the demented soul you appear to be at this moment."

He had placed his face a bare breaths length from her face while he spoke and Vicki could have sworn she looked into his soul and found him devoid of any humanity. She saw he was soulless and his life had already been turned over to the darkness that seemed to want to claim any willing Collins.

Taking a deep breath she spoke softly her gaze only faltering slightly "Yes M'lord, I understand." Her tone was flat and held nothing but a hint of fear and that was all he needed to hear to know his plan was taking form and he would have his way. The look on his face changed and he suddenly smiled and stepped back.

"Good, now come along we will await the Pastor in the drawing room. You are going to make a lovely bride for my dear Sister in law to approve of and submit to me as the new Laird to the Collins fortune."

Grabbing her arm he led her out of the room and once again Vicki felt like her life was no longer hers and prayed silently this was merely a dream and she would wake up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lydia rolled over and felt a wave of nausea roil in her stomach and tickle the back of her throat. "Oh dear lord no." Rising and rushing to the bathroom she bent over the toilet and began to dry heave into the porcelain throne. "Oh gods no!" She heaved again feeling her whole body was being torn apart.

Moving back to her bed she laid and waited for the room to quit spinning and her stomach to settle. When it did she once again drug herself into the bathroom and rinsed her mouth and began to brush her teeth only to have the taste of the toothpaste cause another round of dry heaving. "What in the hell is wrong with me she moaned throwing her tooth brush into the sink and moved back to the bed to lay and curl into a ball.

The rude sound of her cell phone went off and she moaned. "No, Damnit not now." She was half tempted to not answer but knew it was her work phone. Reaching out and feeling around for the phone she drug it to her and slid the lock off and answered.

"Patterson." She hoped she sounded better than she felt. Unfortunately it was not so much from the tone of the voice on the other end.

"Lydia?" The voice was that of her brother. "

Yeah?" Her voice sounded rough even to her ears.

"You ok sis?" Clearing her throat she sighed. Tempted to try and hedge her way out of the question she finally just decided the truth was the best of it.

"Not really Thom, woke up with a wiggle belly and now I am feeling like warmed over death. I think I caught a stomach virus Thom, so what is going on?"

He took a moment not liking the sound of his sister's voice with her talking about feeling ill. In the time he had known her, she rarely gave into any kind of sickness, if anything she had an iron constitution. "Well we had another death and I was going to send you out to the scene. That is ok though I will go on out and take the preliminaries and get State to come and do the forensics."

Lydia sat up and pushed her hair out of her face and sighed. "No its my job let me handle it. Who is the vic?"

Thom did not want to say it was Nancy Reynolds the night shift cooks for the Collinsport Hotel Café. Taking a deep breath and blowing out signaled to Lydia it was someone they knew. "Well?"

Thom glanced up at the newly renovated Sheriff's office and then slowly slipped it out. "Nancy Reynolds."

Lydia felt heart sick as she heard it was Nancy who had recently found out she was pregnant and now she was dead? Shaking her head and catching her breath she spoke into the phone, "Hold on a second Thom." She laid her phone down and stood up and moved to the living room area of her cottage.

Moving to the files she had kept in her personal folder since the destruction of the sheriff's office she picked up the now burgeoning file folder of just minor specifics. This file folder had been her private compilation of similarities to the other deaths. Though each victim warranted their own file, she was using this file to input the data into her laptop so she could correlate them later.

Moving back to the bedroom she laid the folder on the bed and picked up the phone. "Look, I am starting to feel better. I will go on to the site, give me the details."

Thom again had to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Behind the Blue Whale where the other two were dumped, they dumped her body there as well."

Lydia felt an overwhelming sense of anger hearing that Nancy had been dumped like yesterdays trash in the dumpster behind the Blue Whale. "God damn it!" She bit out with angry emotions boiling in her. "I swear by all that is just and good Thom I am going to get this son of a bitch and I am going to castrate him then bring him in."

Thom knew she would react just as he thought and he spoke soothingly. "Pen -pen, calm down dear. You need to be objective and we got to get a lid on this rash of murders. If we have a serial killer working the area, we need the Feebs brought in."

His use of her old pet name he had used when they were small did manage to bring a small smile to her lips as she slowly began to calm her anger. "Ok, give me a few minutes to grab a quick shower and get dressed and I will meet you at the docks."

Lydia hung up and dashed to her shower and began to make quick work of her bath to dress in a hurry, drag a comb through her hair and dash out the door to her car. Not seeing a reason to use her bar lights or siren, Lydia just managed to throw the car in gear and burn out heading to the docks her mind set on finding this creep and bringing him down.

Pulling away from the small cottage she did not see the dark brooding eyes follow the taillights of the car driving away at a furious pace down the road and disappear into the now swirling fog bank that was growing with each passing moment.

"Hmmm? We need to get you over soon my dear, I don't need you loosing this child before his time." Gerard stepped out into the open and moved to the cottage. With care and ease he made his way into her domain and looked around. Carefully placing various small stones around the room he smiled. "I think this will let me know better than any tech what is going on in your limited little life my dear."

Moving into her bedroom he paused and lifted up her gown to inhale the soft scent that was hers and smiled. "Soon you will be my queen and you will propagate my nest and we shall thrive once again above ground in this world of mortals."

From the confines of darkness another figure stepped forward and stood with dark brooding eyes and looked through Gerard. "Do you really think you are going to bring about the fall of these mortals Gerard?"

The voice held an over confident tone of arrogance. Gerard turned his own impersonal gaze upon Camron as he stood facing him. "Camron how quaint. Here I thought you were caught up with your brother and that nasty piece of business of fighting your way out of nine hells. Imagine my surprise when I saw you in Lydia's office. I thought you had not recognized me."

Camron moved about the room with an over familiarity. "Not hardly Gerard, my brother remains fighting his way out of the fourth hell as we speak. He will be tempered when he finally reaches his own domain until then I am a free agent to do and see what I am fit to do. I gave you free reign and let you go the first time. Now you have crossed my boundaries and you are messing with members of a family under my protection."

Gerard parried his movements facing off against an adversary. "So it is true you are attracted to that time shifter."

Camron offered only a mirthless smile as he studied this Incubus that stood in the home of one of her relatives. "If I am, it will be a sad day for you Gerard."

Gerard lifted an eyebrow and his lips twisted into a smirk. "Really how so?"

Camron moved more fully into the room and out of the shadows. "Because you are messing with her family and I cannot allow that Gerard, you know that."

Gerard chuckled. "And you think you can stop me how?"

Camron nodded slowly and paced to what had been at one time a long time ago a comrade in arms and leaned in to him going almost nose-to-nose with him. "You would not like my methods and your activities have now caught the attention of the Shadow Squad. I don't think you would like to find yourself in the same predicament as my brother now would you?"

His words were soft but his meaning and intent very real. "You think I fear those government morons?"

Camron stepped back and paced about the room affording a demeanor of indifference he lifted up little brick a brack and peered at them one by one only to set them back down.

"You know Gerard it would be a shame for you not to worry about them. They are far more powerful than you."

Gerard snorted and looked the room over. 'Only because they have you to run interference for them."

Camron turned and bowed his head. "I would be honored by that assumption were it true but it is not. They are far more advanced than you know Gerard. My word of advice is you should cut your losses here and leave."

Gerard smiled and it was a most unpleasant smile. "I am not done I have come to claim my queen."

Camron moved back into the shadows and laughed. "So be it Gerard, I will not interfere with your choice of queens, but I give you this warning."

He stopped punctuating his statement with a dramatic pause. "Stop the killings of suffer the consequences of your actions and they won't be pleasant nor will they be delivered by me." With that he was gone and Gerard was left with an uneasy feeling of doom.

Lydia navigated the car to the parking lot of the Blue Whale and got out feeling a little weaken and unsettled by her earlier experience of an upset stomach she moved towards the rear of the Blue Whale where she was met by two of the second shift crew and yellow police line tape and do not cross stretched around the perimeter.

Walking up to her brother she waited while he shot his own pictures of the crime scene. "Where is state?"

Thom looked grimly at the remains of the very pretty girl that had just found out she was pregnant and was looking forward to getting married to her long time boyfriend. "They should be here any time now." Lydia moved forward pulling on a pair of nitrate gloves to look at the remains.

"I suppose we should have the techs dust the dumpster it looks like we could have prints."

Thom nodded and moved to get a few more pictures. "That was what I was thinking as well." Together they looked around the area and found her shoes, her purse and coat that had been dumped in another trashcan. Securing the area of the 'dump' site she stepped back and stood with her brother.

"I am not sure what the hell is going on. This was obviously not the site of the actual murder. Any idea of where it might have been?"

Thom shrugged, "We found her car parked in the lot I have a man watching the area to keep any gawkers away."

She nodded and stepped back, "I will go see what I can find there, you good here?"

He had glanced at her pallor and nodded. "Yeah, just want my own pics before forensics gets here." He was not happy seeing his sister looking so drawn and wan. Worry etched his handsome features watching her make her way to the parking lot.

Lydia moved to the car she recognized as Nancy's car and using care looked around it and sighed. It was a damn shame and waste of human life. She peered into the back seat and saw the bag of baby clothing someone must have given her. Lydia felt herself well up with emotional anger and sadness. Nancy was preparing her life and for a new life and some bastard went and robbed her of that life and the life of the unborn child she carried.

Blinking back an onslaught of tears she stood back and composed herself. She locked her emotions down into a block of rage and anger. That is something she could deal easily with and explain, this was something she had no way of explaining or wanting to explain it. Glancing up at the arrival of a team of techs she nodded to them and moved back towards the second group of techs that were waiting for the coroner to arrive and remove the body from the dumpster.

Lydia looked up to see Timothy Stokes arrive. "Hey gorgeous you look like shit."

He smiled and moved past her. "Where is Doc Woodard?"

Tim turned and smiled, "Down with a nasty stomach virus. So I got the call besides this looks like a dark powers act and you know as well as I do that Shadows will want a report."

Lydia nodded, "I know how Dave feels, I think I have the same thing. I can't seem to keep anything down."

Timothy turned to look at her with concern. Although they did not date any more he still felt concern for her well being. "Why not drop by the hospital later and let me take a look at you. The least I can do is give you something for the nausea and a prescription for some electrolyte replacements."

Lydia absently nodded, "Thanks I just might do that. Right now you know what I am involved in and I too will need to make a report to Shadows."

Tim made quick work of looking over the area and once again was in his biohazard suit and jumped into the dumpster. Having done this particular maneuver before he navigated the body up and over into the body bag then vacated the area to allow the techs to do their job. Turning to Thom he asked, "Who will be there for the autopsy?"

Thom looked at his green looking sister and sighed. "Probably me, Lydia looks like she is about to drop where she is standing."

Tim nodded in agreement. "Yeah I saw that. Told her to come by later so I can check her out. Dave has a stomach virus that knocked him down hard she very well may be having the same problem."

Thom shoved his camera into his bag and stood and nodded. "If she does not show up I will bring her over myself. When do you expect to perform the autopsy?"

Tim thought a moment. "As long as I am not rushed in the ER we will do this around six tonight if that is ok."

Thom was in agreement and patted his shoulder. "Sure that is fine. I just need to let the old lady know I will be late getting home."

Tim chuckled, "Old lady, she would kick your ass if she heard you say that. I will tell her what your hold up will be."

Thom nodded and laughed. "Yeah she is pretty special, thanks just tell her I will be there as soon as I can get done with the autopsy."

Tim chuckled, "Should I tell her about the old lady part?"

Thom gave him a warning glance., "Really want to mess up my play time tonight doncha?"

Tim shook his head. "No buddy, I got your back. Catch ya later." Tim sauntered over to his car and slid in and then he saw Lydia and he frowned. She looked really ill.

Getting out of the car he moved towards her as she stood huddled against her car holding onto her stomach and bent over. "Come on little Missy we are getting you back to the hospital so I can run some labs on you."

Lydia looked up and for once she was not going to argue with him over his pushy attitude. Securing her unit she followed him to his car and slid into the passenger seat but not until she turned and began to dry heave out of the door. "Good grief Lydia why did you not come to see me before it got this bad?"

Reaching into his back seat he pulled out some saline and wet his hankie and handed it to her. Then taking a medicinal cup he poured a little saline into the cup. "Rinse only and spit."

She took it giving him a grateful look as she sipped rinsed and then spit. "Lord that is the nastiest taste thank you for the bail out."

He nodded. "Lets go, I am going to have to put some fluids back in you."

Tim made it back to the hospital in short order and immediately had Lydia checked into a room and ordered labs and intravenous fluids pushed into her system. Sitting at the counter he was charting when Sam came in with the lab results. Tim took the labs and studied them and then he frowned and looked up. "Are you sure these are Lydia Patterson's labs?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, ran them myself and yes she is pregnant." Tim was not sure how he felt about this turn of events. He knew they were not serious about each other but this was unexpected and he had no idea she had been seeing anyone let alone sexually active with them. "Thanks bud."

Standing he made his way to the exam room and moved to Lydia's side. "Well congratulations girlfriend your pregnant."

Lydia felt horrible and then to have Tim come in and say she was pregnant was not amusing in the least. "Funny Tim. Yeah right I am pregnant. Must have been the Immaculate Conception for me to be pregnant. You have to be exposed before you can get that way."

Tim was no longer amused he was stunned. "Lydia, I am not kidding you are pregnant according to your labs. I can do an ultrasound and we can see about how far along you are."

Lydia felt her whole world was beginning to spin out of control and she was going to throw up again. Tim recognizing the signs reached for a basin and held it while she threw up the small amount of fluid she had been able to drink down. Gently bathing her face with a cool wet cloth Tim drew up the exam stool and looked at her with a serious enough expression that he had her rapt attention. "Lydia, honey are you telling me you have not been doing the bump nasty with someone?"

Lydia was pale and confused she shook her head. "I swear to you Tim the last person I was with was you and that was so long ago I had forgotten what it was."

Tim smiled and patted her hand. "Well I can certainly say that was long enough ago that there is no way I could be the father. I can run the tests again and we can get the OB man in and have him do an exam."

Lydia nodded and closed her eyes. "The last thing I need is a kid to muck up my life. It is bad enough that I have several unsolved murders and a possible serial killer working the area then for me to be pregnant I can't be pregnant."

Tim nodded and felt empathy for her situation. "If you choose to terminate this pregnancy my dear you know you have to leave the state."

Lydia nodded and closed her eyes tight and felt teary. "I know. I just need to know for sure that is what is going on. Could it be one of those maybe a little bit pregnant deals?"

Tim chuckled and laid his head on her stomach. "No honey you know there is nothing called or meant to be just a little bit pregnant. We can do the tests again and I will call Howard to come in and examine you. I may also have Shadows medic team come in on this. It wreaks of the supernatural honey and we don't need a demon baby born in the Patterson family."

Although she felt he was trying to lighten the mood with his humor she was also beginning to think that the supernatural was involved in this and she wanted no part of this seed growing in her womb if that were in deed the case. Closing her eyes she gave in to her exhaustion and fear. Unable to no longer contain the tears that now streaked down her face she allowed her self the moment to give in and not be brave.

Tim stood up and gathered her into his arms hugging her close and whispering to her to let it go and he would be there for her. She had nothing to worry about he would be by her side no matter the outcome. Feeling the familiar comfort of his strong arms Lydia held onto him and cried as she had never cried before.

The second shift nurse entered the room and looked at the doctor and Lydia. "Do you need something to help calm her?" Tim nodded and gave her the order for a sedative that would not affect the child and allow Lydia to rest. Feeling the flow of the calming drug enter her system, Lydia did not fight it. She gave into the need to sleep and rest or in her case she felt an escape from a nightmare that was now intruding into her neat little compact world.

Tim moved to the doctor's lounge and secured the door, removing his communicator he sent an alert to the med team at Shadows Ops to prepare for a med-transfer. His phone rang and Doctor Blackthorns' voice came over his phone. "What is the emergency Doctor Stokes?"

Tim sat back and propped his foot over his knee and crossed an arm under his breasts. "I think we have a level five emergency. Lydia Patterson is pregnant and she has not had sexual relations according to her. She has been working this Incubus case and I am worried she got to close to the father of the nest and he has used her to impregnate her."

Blackthorn sounded intrigued. "Prepare her for evac we will have a team there in five minutes."

Tim sighed, "Will do, traditional transport or covert?" The tone of his superior at headquarters was amused.

"You know this will be covert. Just show her released to her sister and we will take care of the rest."

Tim frowned and then nodded and realized that Blackthorn could not see his head nod.

"Yes sir. She will be ready in five minutes." He disconnected from headquarters and moved out into the hallway. The other nurse was busy and it would be relatively easy to secure the room Lydia rested in. Moving to the room he paused and looked at the bed astonished. Lydia was gone.

Surely they had not come to get her so soon. Calling back Blackthorn he got the irritated voice. "What is it Doctor Stokes?"

Tim stood by the bed and noted the iv was removed causing a lot of blood to flow onto the floor and bed. The IV had been torn out. "Did the team arrive to take Lydia?"

Blackthorns' voice went from irritation to concern. "No we just assembled them why?" Tim did not want to say it but he was forced to admit someone had taken Lydia from the hospital under his very nose.

"She is gone Doctor, you might wish to notify the operations department to see if they can get a lock on her. If she was taken against her will she very well may be with the demon father now."

The conversation was cut off and Tim felt the familiar rise of the hair on his arms as the time fold went into effect and Josette, Jeanette, Radu, and Camron stood in the exam room.

"Ok update us Tim and leave nothing out."

Tim slumped against the exam bed and sighed. "She is pregnant and she has no recollection of having relations with anyone to get that way. I think she very well may be involved with the incubus that has been populating his nest and if that is the case she will be the next victim to be found in a dumpster."

Josette looked the room over a grim and determined look on her face. "It will be over my dead body before that happens."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jeremiah led Vicki to the hallway and down the stairs to the drawing room. There standing so regally in her expensive gown of Colonial make stood a woman that Vicki had grown to love as her mother. She wanted to rush into her arms and hold her and tell her how much she loved her.

Instead she was reminded she was not Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, she was Naomi Collins and apparently was the widow Collins. Which meant that Joshua had died in this time line. "Dear Elizabeth, as you have seen fit not to full fill our contract and marry me to make me the head of the family. I have here with me a noble woman of noble birth. Mistress Katherine Harridge, my fiancé."

Naomi studied the wide innocent eyes of the woman that stood before her and sighed deeply. "You know Jeremiah, I do not love you nor could I ever love you. If Mistress Harridge is the innocent fiancé you claim her to be then I will turn the fortune and the head of the family's position over to you and we can exchange residences and titles."

This woman was as strong and in command as her own mother had been when she was handling the family business and Roger. Vicki dropped a deep curtsy to the woman and spoke softly. "My lady Collins. I am honored to meet you." Jeremiah was pleased to see her fall into place so quickly to assume the position he now had laid at her feet.

"When will the banns be posted of your marriage date Jeremiah?"

Vicki stood back, and watched the play between the two, as they seemed to dance a deadly game of cat and mouse. Vicki was curious to see which would fall to the game first. Though secretly she prayed it would be Naomi, she did slide a coveted gaze to the tall commanding figure of Jeremiah, standing poised with his arm negligently draped over the mantle.

He was so like Quentin from her time she almost felt an affinity for him. Then he put that cold calculated smirk on his lips that was when she quashed those feelings. Feeling her body tittered a bit back and forth she was afraid she was going to pass out. "My dear Naomi, there will be no banns we plan to wed this very night and I have brought you and Millicent along with Abigail to be witness to this holy alliance."

With a quick look of sympathy to Vicki; Naomi spoke more harshly than she intended, "Unholy alliance from were I stand Jeremiah." This cutting remark caused him to chuckled with disdain.

"Oh come now dear sister, you would not begrudge me the same happiness you professed to have shared with my brother a bigger cold fish I cannot imagine than he."

Naomi snapped her gaze to his figure and she snarled, "Watch your tongue he is barely in his grave a month and you are here to belittle and besmirch our love?"

Jeremiah had the decency to look somewhat abashed for a moment. "Forgive me dear sister, I do cross the line somewhat at times and you of all know this."

He moved to snag Vicki's elbow and lead her to one of the fireside chairs and seat her. "Abigail should be back shortly with the good reverend and we can get this over with. I will give you a month to move here."

Naomi smiled a humorless smile and fixed that steely-eyed gaze on him. "Have you forgotten the second part of that codicil to Joshua's will brother?"

Naomi swept across the room and she herself sat on the edge of the other fireside chair. "The part where I become head of the family after I have produced an heir?"

Naomi nodded and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Exactly."

Jeremiah smiled and shrugged. "Then I will propose this to you Naomi, we all will live in Collinwood and when my wife becomes with child and an heir is born, I will then allow you time to collect your things and you can move to this house and take up residence."

Naomi glanced to Vicki as she sat looking pale and confused and was it possible she saw in her gaze a hint of fear. Feeling sorry for the girl that was no more than a child her self she nodded. "I agree to allow you and your wife to take up residence in Collinwood."

Jeremiah almost gloated with her capitulation and for once was glad he had found someone that Naomi seemed to wish to protect. Vicki folded her hands neatly in her lap and tucked her chin. She had to think, she had to try and figure out how she ended up here in this timeline, was this residual left over from her last adventure to Nicolai's timeline? She was still feeling the affects of being knocked unconscious earlier. That was a mystery that still needed to be answered.

The door to the old house opened and the irritating giggle of Millicent could be heard as she entered the front door followed by Abigail and then by Lamar Trask. "Ahh the good Reverend Trask joins us at last."

Jeremiah shifted a hand to the inner pocket of his great coat and pulled out a parchment handing it over to Trask. "The marriage license."

Trask looked from Naomi with a covetous look then took the parchment and glanced to it and smiled. Finally, his gaze shifted and he looked upon the girl he was to know as Kathrin Harridge. "Ahh the future Mrs. Collins I presume?"

Vicki only stared at him in fear and could only afford him a nod. Trask studied the lovely young woman before him and he was immediately struck by her innocent purity when she looked up at him in wide eyes fear.

"Well shall we proceed?" He moved to take up a position by the fireplace and then indicated where everyone was to stand. Abigail moved forward and handed him the family bible so that the names could be recorded after the ceremony. Vicki stood next to Jeremiah and looked around nervously then noted he held out his hand.

With fingers that trembled she laid her now cold hand in his and then turned to look at the reverend. His words were well rehearsed and practiced to sound sincere but somehow Vicki found that hard to believe. The Lamar Trask she had known had been cold and narcissistic to the extreme he truly believed his own lies.

A man that had believed he was the savior of the time from all things wicked and evil and that Lamar Trask had singled her out to be his project to prove he was a great witch hunter and would use her as his stepping stone to make a name for himself. A stepping-stone that ended with her being convicted of witch craft and hanged as a witch.

At least in this time she felt she would not be the focal of his bigotry and hatred of her. The monotone voice moved though his sermon and soon she felt a heavy single cut emerald being slid onto her ring finger that did more than just weight her hand. Standing in shock that she was now married to this pompous ass sent a hard knot of sickness to her stomach.

Trask accepted the envelope with a sly grin to Jeremiah at the finish of recording the names in the family bible and then offered a quick drink along with congratulations and was hustled to the door. Naomi edged her way to Vicki's side.

Taking her fingertips she lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. There Vicki saw the same loving look her mother had given her each time she had done the same exact thing. "Child I hope you know what you have just done." Vicki looked with a hint of fear in her gaze and the words came unbidden from her tongue as she whispered. "So do I mother."

Naomi blinked in surprise and said softly, "What did you call me?"

Vicki sighed and looked down. "My apologies it is you remind me so much of my own mother that for a moment I forgot she is not here."

Naomi smiled and it made Vicki feel loved and welcomed in this hostile environment for the first time since she awoke in the room upstairs. "I hope you feel you can come to me anytime my dear and if you wish to think of me as your mother I would not be offended nor find it objectionable."

She gathered Vicki into her arms and whispered in her ear. "I am here for you if you need me."

Vicki returned the hug and did not wish to let go. Jeremiah entered the room in time to witness this exchange and a more calculated look entered into his gaze as he watched Naomi and Vicki together. "Well now shall we prepare ourselves for departure back to Collinwood?"

Naomi sighed and released her hug from Vicki. Turning she peered over to her brother in law. "At least allow me some time to have rooms prepared for your return Jeremiah. Surely you wish to consummate your marriage in this house before rushing your exhausted bride off to another strange location."

Jeremiah was quick to retort but curbed his tongue to do so. "Perhaps you are right Naomi. I shall in deed consummate my marriage in the master's marriage bed in this house and you may expect us on the morrow around mid morning. So do have rooms prepared for our arrival."

Millicent had blithely stood by and sighed deeply. She was supposed to have been the one to marry Jeremiah but instead this lovely young woman won his affections. Now she was in a petulant mood and wanted to be teary eyed listening to Jeremiah and Naomi.

The two maids from earlier made their quiet appearance at the door and awaited their instructions. Seeing them arrive Jeremiah smiled, "My dears take my new bride to my bedchamber and prepare her for my arrival please."

He bowed to them and watched them flank Vicki then guide her away from the comfort of Naomi and Millicent. With a backwards glance over her shoulders she allowed them to lead her up the stairs and down the hallway away from Josette's room to another larger room. This night had just begun and for the life of her she was not sure how it was going to end but one thing was for sure, it was not how she had expected it.

Naomi, Millicent, and Abigail all made their way with the help of the servants to the awaiting carriage and were immediately sent on their way. With brooding intent, Jeremiah moved back up the front of the house and entered securing the door behind him he moved to the drawing room to the liquor cabinet and poured himself another stiff drink.

He had a very lovely and delightful new bride awaiting his pleasure upstairs. Something held him from going up the stairs and claiming what was rightfully his as he sat in front of the fireplace and slowly began to get drunk. With each passing hour his thoughts grew ore befuddled and his anger was now growing within him. He sat back and studied the color of his brandy and sighed. A small part of him was loathed to go up and force his husbandly intentions on the young woman that now lay in his bed.

He had to wonder at her arrival when he had heard her in the hallway. Thinking she was a thief he had unintentionally knocked her into the wall knocking her out. He was totally astounded to see her in the right light and how much she looked like the woman in the portrait.

He had been given a second chance and perhaps this time he would not kill this one and she would give him what he wanted and needed. He could hear their father's voice in the back of his mind. How he always compared him to Joshua and how Jeremiah had always come up wanting in some fashion or another and not an equal but a bitter disappointment. Though Jeremiah had been named for his father he was nothing like the strict disciplinarian that had ruled with an iron fist and made Joshua over in his image.

Perhaps he was the reason that Jeremiah now held little regard for mankind and his heart had harden to the likes of what he perceived were soft and milk toast types that seemed to grate on his nerves. What did drive him were his greed and his need to be perceived someone of import and nobility.

He knew that Kathrin Harridge had come from such a background it is she annoyed him with her whining ways when she first arrived. What had made her more dangerous than most women he had encountered and taken what they offered was she had backbone and was intelligent enough to know what he was planning?

Had she not baited him with her taunts she would be alive today. All she had to do was marry him and give him a child. He would have gladly sent her on her way to live out the rest of her life in veritable comfort. At least that is what her father had expected when he saw a wealthy suitor in the offing.

The old man had been on his last farthing and now he was about to loose his home and his family to the poorhouse. That is what made him so susceptible to the offer Jeremiah had made to him. Fifteen hundred pounds was a lot of money and would pay off a lot of his debts and with the promise of an additional stipend for the rest of his life of five hundred pounds ten shillings he could keep the rest of his family fed and in a home.

That was nothing compared to what Jeremiah would inherit upon being married. He had wanted the youngest daughter of the five the old man had. She was barely eighteen and would be easy to handle and not question his desires or needs. But the old man was not for that, no he had to offer the oldest daughter, the very attractive but too smart for her own good Katharine.

Jeremiah stood and flung his glass into the fireplace. "Why did she have to persist in her manner?" He muttered and then glanced to the stairs and his gaze drifted up to the upstairs. "Well its time my dear your husband is on his way prepare yourself."

His words were loud and slurred shouting up the stairs and staggered towards the stairway. Half falling, have dragging his inebriated body up the stairs he staggered to his bedchambers door and threw it open. Vicki sat up pulling the blanket up to her chin to stare at him with wide-eyed fear.

He grinned and then staggered to the bed and looked down on the purity of her innocence as he started to with difficulty remove his clothing. As he got his boots off and then slid his pants off he fell into the bed in a drunken snore and much to Vicki's relief. Pushing him up into the bed, she covered his body and then slipped quietly down the hallway to Josette's room and went to bed and tried to sleep.

The room had such a loathsome feel to it that she found all she could do was toss and turn. With daylight beginning its crawl of pink, gold, and soft peach hues of color across the sky, she drifted in an uneasy sleep to awaken to the feel of someone watching her.

Opening her eyes she sat up with a start. Standing by her bed was she! Vicki was looking at the representative of the picture that hung over the fireplace. She was also peering up at her own image. "Victoria Winters Collins, you have been brought here to right the wrong and to make a change for what must be or the Collins family of the future here will not be alive or a part of Collinwood. Please I beg of you to right the wrongs and set the course of history back to its rightful flow."

With those words uttered the figure disappeared leaving the room with an unearthly chill. Vicki stood from the bed and looked around the room. "I will do what I can Katharine. I promise you I will do what I can." Speaking to the empty room her door flew open and a half drunk half angry Jeremiah stood in his nightshirt.

"Woman you left my bed, it now time to serve your husband!" With those words uttered he advanced on her swept her into his arms and carried her down the hallway to his room. Throwing her down on his bed, he fell on top of her ripping away her gown and placing hot kisses over her face, neck and breasts.

His hands worked awkwardly to undress her to get to what he felt now belonged to him. Vicki struggled against his hold and found his strength far out weighed her own and soon found he had accomplished what he expected. He had taken her virginity in this body and claimed his husbandly rights.

Once again sated he fell away and into a drunken sleep leaving Vicki feeling spoiled and ashamed at such savagery that had just been inflicted on her and her body. Making sure he was sleeping soundly she escaped to the nearest bathing room and washed her body silently crying over the humiliation she had just been subjected to by a man that was suppose to be her husband. Feeling the cold water sooth her battered body she once again went to Josette's room, locking the doors and moving to fall into the bed to sleep a fitful sleep of unrest and fear.

Daylight had finally warmed the room, Vicki awoke feeling bruised and sore and to the very loud pounding on her door and the angry voice of her husband demanding she unlock the door and allow him entry. Moving to the door with the blanket wrapped around her body she got to the door. She heard him throw his body to the door attempting to break the door open.

Unlocking the door, she fell back and waited, watching expectantly and the door was thrown open and a fully clothes Jeremiah stood towering in the doorway his glassy eyed look taking in every part of her body. "You need to get dress wife, we are moving to the big house today." He pushed past her and looked the room over and smiled. "I rather enjoy being married do you not also my dear?"

He studied her as she stood before him. "I find marriage life not as enjoyable as you husband.' She clipped off the words as quickly as he had and immediately felt the sting of the back handed slap he delivered for her impertinence.

"You will learn to temper your tongue in my presence wife for I do believe in being a ruler with an iron fist and it would be a pity to mar such beauty. Now get dress and join me in the drawing room there are a few ground rules I wish to go over with you before we take up residence in Collinwood."

With another look of wanton lust in his gaze he left her in the room standing in her slight gown shivering and wondering what the hell she had gotten herself involved in with this group of the Collins family. Dressing as quickly as she could she made her way down to the drawing room where she stood on the steps observing her husband sitting in the chair and had already begun to drink from the liquor cabinet. Not saying a word she moved into the room and stood before him, head bowed, watching the floor and awaiting his wisdom on what he expected.

Dispassionately he studied her standing before him. He noticed a cut to her lip from where he had backhanded her. "Now, sit." He nodded to the chair next to him and with sullen silence she moved to the chair and sat. Assuming a bent head and quiet attitude of subservience she waited.

He studied his glass and then smiled. "Very good you are a quick study." She did not respond she kept her hands folded in her lap and watched the floor. He wondered if she was expecting it to leap up and dance a jig for her with the intensity she used in her perusal.

"When we arrive at Collinwood, I am sure my dear sister in law will have rooms prepared for the both of us. You will be put in one room, which will be your room as long as you obey my demands and wishes. I will be given a room I am sure close to your room. I will expect you to be in my bed for your nightly duties as my wife, you will not tell Naomi anything that is discussed between us, And neither will you discuss anything with that silly chit, Millicent. You will keep our business to our bedchambers. I will not expect you at my beck and call twenty-four hours of the day seven days of the week. You will have time to explore your own interests as long as they do not interfere with my interests. Is that understood?"

He studied her bent head and rather liked this version of Katharine more than that other shrew he had been given. He noted the slight nod of her head and was immediately annoyed. "I said do you understand, look at me Katherine."

Vicki lifted her chin and jutted it forward in a stubborn streak of her own design and nodded but said so softly, "Yes, I understand perfectly well husband. Will there be anything else?"

She started to rise and he was immediately annoyed. "Did I give you permission to stand?" She shook her head and reseated herself. "For now that will do. As we get further along with my plans if I think of anything else I will let you know. Now go gather your cloak, the carriage awaits."

Vicki stood slowly and started towards the stairs and felt her arm caught by Jeremiah. He pulled her back against him, tipped her head back and dropped a passionate deep kiss on her. Vicki was startled by his attack on her fine sensibilities and she gasped he forced his tongue into her mouth to plunder it with his kiss then as quickly he released her and pushed her away.

Turning his back on her she watched him with a look of utter and complete dislike. Turning she hurried away from him rushing up the stairs to Josette's room to gather her cloak and collect herself from this newest assault.

Pressing her fingertips to her face she let out a slow jagged breath and spoke to the room. "I hope you know what you are asking of me Katharine. I promise to help but his wanton desires are out of control and I do not know how long I will be able to keep my temper or my tongue under control." With those words she turned and slowly made her way back down the stairs going into what she did not know but only praying she could stay alive long enough to do what was needed so she could go back to her husband.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lydia sat up and looked around the room. It was dark cold and very chilled. Pushing her hair back she felt the sharp pain cramp down hard in her lower stomach. Looking down she blanched. Her stomach had grown and she appeared to be about 6 months pregnant. "Oh my God!" She ran her hand over the hardening belly and heard his voice. Oh so familiar and so very well loved at one time.

Gerard stood over her and smiled. This smile however was not tender, loving or forgiving. This smile held a hint of evil and triumph. "Oh now my dear you should know god had nothing to do with this. You are now in my domain and my first."

Lydia skittered back on her haunches pressing herself up against the headboard of the bed. "Your domain what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Gerard clucked his tongue and sighed dramatically, "Tisk, tisk, tisk my dear, surly you realize by now what I am and why you were selected. There is just something about an innocent that has been disillusioned that makes my conquests so much easier."

A sickness was tickling the back of her throat looking upon the face of a man she had thought she had loved and would have gladly said yes to any marriage proposal. What really frightened her most was she would have said yes to any decent or indecent proposal he had made. She had fallen that hard for him. He leaned forward and placed his hand on her stomach and immediately the cramp that had formed was now forcing the child into a relaxed position.

"How, why, what . .. " The three words she managed to get out before she was totally stuck for anything else to say.

Gerard smiled and sat next to her curling up next to her and relaxing to the pillows, stretching his long body out to cross his ankles fold his arms in front and prop himself up with his arms. "Well shall we take them in order; how?" he pursed his lips and thought a moment. "I suppose it because I am demon incubus and it is my drive, my need, my desire to procreate with any young female that is of child bearing age and can produce a child for me."

He studied her face and smiled. "Let us proceed now as to the question of why? Because I can, and I want to and as I said I have a drive and a need to procreate and I choose my vessels with care and ease. I know some are fairly easily succumb to my charm and the fact I am a lawyer just attracts the silly ones and does so quite easily."

He was so smug and self-assured and she wanted to slap that smile from his face. "I think its something about power, control and being a lawyer gives me both. Finally as to the what part of your questions.

"What I plan to do is make you my ultimate first breeder. For as long as you can produce a child for me, I shall keep you here and pregnant. I have rather grown fond of you. Had those silly interlopers from S.H.A.D.O.W.S. not interfered we could have gone about this from a normal human point of view."

Lydia's mind was reeling with the cocky over confident way he was taking her situation and throwing it back in her face. "You are the one that has been impregnating the women and killing them off?"

Gerard rolled to his side lifted his hand and caressed her cheek pushing her hair back from her face so he could cup her face and hold it in place and then capture the look in her eyes and pin her with his own mesmerizing stare. "Yes."

He smiled at the thought that had thrilled him to no end. "After they were brought here and had given birth to what they thought were still born males, I had my nanny shrews take them and place them in their incubators. Once they reach the age of six months, they breathe and then they begin to growth at an enormously rapid rate and usually reach maturity within one year. Obviously I could not allow the mother to live they have a habit of interfering with my way of parenting my nest."

Lydia slid from the bed and backed up from him. "I find you monstrous and demand that you return me to my home immediately!" Her words were uttered to deaf ears watching Gerard lay on the flat of his back locking his fingers behind his head.

"My dear you do not realize I rule this empire and you are here at my mercy. Do not make me regret my decision to take you as my first vessel and allow you to live." He glanced over at her pale white features and even in the darkness of his chambers he found her very enticing almost delectable.

"As for being monstrous, of course I am. I am a demon for all that is unholy and evil. No one can help you now and you are here because I desire it. You are alive because I desire it. Now calm down and come rest you've had a horrid day and we do not want you upsetting my son now do we?"

With a flick of his hand she felt her body grabbed and she was once again lying in the bed next to him feeling her body encompassed by something restraining her. Leaning over he placed a light kiss on her lips and whispered so softly "Sleep." Lydia felt her eyes flutter close and she was once again blissfully unaware of what was happening around her drifting into an unnatural deep sleep.

Gerard studied her next to him. His fingers gliding over the curve of her face, over her lips, down her neck to the cleavage between her breasts. "Yes, lovely to say the least. You shall make an excellent first until you are no longer able to produce any more sons for me. Sleep sweet my dear. Daddy has a little foot work cut out for him."

Rising from the bed he moved to the darkness and pressed a stone, the door slid open and he exited the chamber and paused. "Watch her carefully, she is a clever puss and has powerful friends. If they show up trying to take her kill her." The shriveled form of an old crone with a hideously crooked nose stepped forward, her ragged robes clung to her body much as a shroud would to a dead emaciated body.

"As my lord wishes and the others will you see to their return or do we build a new nest?"

Gerard took a protracted amount of time to straighten his cuffs of his shirtsleeve tugging them down then tugging his suit coat sleeves down. "We begin another nest. I am sure the others are now buried somewhere in a void or a demi-plane of existence. Which annoys me to no end. But as long as the first can continue to produce me children, we will soon have our nest re-populated and you will once again be a nursemaid."

The crone stroked her hands over one and another and laughed. "Oh I await thy words with much anticipation my lord. She shall be guarded as you wish and should they come we will destroy the wench." Gerard nodded and moved into the darkness allowing his form to be absorbed into the darkness and soon gone from sight.

The old crone entered the impregnation chamber and looked upon Lydia. "I was once young and beautiful like you my dear. I was his very first. Now you will know what it is like to live a full life of servitude to his lord and master and when your time is up, you will join me along with the others firsts to help tend to his nest and needs." She cackled and in the depths of her dreams Lydia heard the hideous laughter and knew she was in trouble.

Blackthorn studied the area that had held Lydia's body and frowned. "So Stokes do you think the Incubus knew we were on our way and he had taken her to his chambers?"

Tim shrugged and looked around the room and his frown deepened. "I think he suspected we were on to him when you raided his nest and took his incubators. I know his choice is to either try to locate his progeny and have them returned or start a new nest and my fear is that Lydia is now the new beginning for a new nest."

Blackthorn touched his wrist and waited noting the color light flashing under his skin was a red light. The air around them began to charge and the hair on their arms lifted with the static build and the room was suddenly filled with a team of medical experts.

They moved in successive order gathering up all the items that were left behind from bed sheets to computer records on the patient. "I am calling this a Class A Incursion with a MIA team member. I trust you will contact Headquarters and file your report."

Blackthorn folded time and left the room. As quickly as the team members had arrived they too were soon gone leaving only a hint that the room was occupied at one time and now had been stripped of most forensic evidence.

Tim moved down to the doctor's lounge and removed his communicator and phoned headquarters. He waited as the lines were connected and he was put in touch with Josette. "Jo, we have a huge problem."

There was but one moment's hesitation as Josette's voice filled his communicator. "What is going on Tim?" Tim took a deep breath held it and then let it out slowly. Hearing this action Josette knew he was calming himself before telling her and he knew she was not going to be a happy camper with his information.

"Your Aunt Lydia has been impregnated by an incubus and she has been taken and we do not know where she is." Josette thought she would be prepared for anything but hearing this she most certainly was not prepared and her face suffused with color. Growing a bright red from the slow burn she was doing to keep her self under control. "I am on my way."

Those words alone were enough to make him shiver; it was not the words so much as the delivery of the words he noted she held no emotion to her voice. He knew it was a bad sign and she might be ready to do take actions she very well may regret later.

Within a span of five minutes he felt the air around him begin to shift and fold and once again the familiar feel of static entered the room held him with that prickly skin feeling. From a tear in the fabric of time she stepped forward dressed in her sensor protected suit, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was not happy moving to stand in front of him. "Blackthorn et al have they been here?"

He nodded. "Show me where she was."

Tim sighed. "The forensic group already sanitized the room. There is nothing left."

Josette took a deep breath, dropped her voice and spoke evenly. "I said show me where she was." Tim opened the door to the doctor's lounge and noticed the nurses were gathering at the nurse's station.

"Can you locate and teleport to the location we have non coms in the hallway and I am sure you don't want them to know you are here."

She nodded. "Go, I will follow."

Tim ducked out into the hallway and made his way to the exam room that had just been sanitized and waited. Josette located him on her g.p.s. and teleported without fail to his location. Appearing in the room she looked at the exam bed and moved to it.

Placing her hands on the bed she closed her eyes and began to concentrate with a softly uttered word she spoke, "Rewind 90 minutes." In her minds eye she watched as the flurry of activity began to rewind in reverse to the bed her aunt had been placed on. The starting with Tim's arrival back in the room, to the sanitation team arriving to Blackthorn's group arriving and finally back to what she needed. "Freeze."

She froze the image in her mind and stepped back looking at the dark figure that was just barely in focus entering the room in his fifteen hundred dollar suit and his silky smooth smile. Josette stepped around his image laying his fingers to her Aunt and could feel his evil emanating from his very core and she shivered.

She studied him and knew she would know him again if she saw him. Then touching him she felt her body wracked with an intensity of desire, lust, and craving. It was very powerful and very overwhelming. "Show me you bastard." Then it hit her. She was no longer standing in the room with her Aunt and the Incubus but she was now in the old house and her mother was in danger and no longer in this time frame.

Frustrated she screamed out in anger and rage. "NO!" With such an expenditure of strong emotions; She felt herself thrown down to the floor and then nothing. The essence of her mother was gone. She was no longer in this plane or this reality but now had been taken again to another dimension.

Josette feeling the fear her mother had left behind and knowing she was in any number of alternate realities she knew this was not going to be as easy as she had hoped. Jeanette was still weakened from her attachment to her mother when she had been thrown into the other reality that set the whole cascade into effect.

She was not sure how she was going to deal with this new crisis and it seemed the whole hellmouth was starting to revolt against the mortal world they so despised. She was not even sure how she was going to tell her father that his beloved Vicki was no longer in this reality.

What would his reaction be, would he want to rush off and try to rescue her? All these thoughts tumbled through her mind sending her reeling as to what to do. Then she felt it a touch and heard his voice as he spoke to her softly. "Jo, Jo, come on girl snap out of it. We are going to have company you gotta fold time."

Josette blinked and moved with expert ease to slip into the time flow and stream her self - back to headquarters. Appearing in the ready room she collapsed to the bench and bent over feeling her stomach wanting to revolt. This was beginning to become complicated and they were down a team member.

Rubbing her temples she began to feel the edge of a severe backlash headache which was happening more frequently now she had gotten older and was using her talents more to the advantage of the light and good powers.

She knew when she had touched the darkness that was the demon she was going to have problems with backlash. That always happened when she got close to extreme evil. Standing on shaky legs she made her way to her apartment on the fifth level and moved to her medicine cabinet and found the aspirin. With fingers that trembled she shook four caplets into her palm and quickly ingested them.

Moving to her bedroom she lay down and closed her eyes. "Now Josette think. Calm down and think." She was speaking to her self out loud when she heard a soft chuckle.

"You know the first sign of insanity is when you start talking to yourself."

Keeping her eyes closed she could smell him and then heard his voice. "No, the first sign intelligent conversation is when you have it with yourself, its when you start answering yourself and second guessing your intentions that you must worry if you are sane or not. So, I guess you have bee told?"

She opened one eye and peered up at the dark handsome features of Camron. "Yes, I heard and I know who the incubus is and I will take care of that situation and get your aunt back. What you must do is find your mother before we implode."

Josette sighed deeply and let her body relax. "We should do this together. I just don't have Jeanette to help."

Camron sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her now pale features wracked with the pain of her headache. "Dark powers, did you touch them again?"

She nodded. "The incubus that has my aunt. I touched him to find his lair."

Camron took his fingertips and gently brushed her bangs from her face and smiled at her. "Josette, that was the worst thing you could have done. You know you should leave those things for my touch. You risk a lot by just touching him. He could have taken you then and there and what then? He would have control over a powerful time folder. You worry about your mother allow me to handle Gerard. I have already warned him to stay away from your family. I fear that I tipped my hand by allowing him this much knowledge."

Josette frowned as she peered up into the face of a man she knew she was beginning to fall in love with and did not want that complication in her life. "You know it's this Gerard?"

He nodded. "He is acquainted with my brother and will no doubt try to enlist the help of the other lords of the under dark to help him keep what he perceives is his."

Josette was not so sure she was ready to hear this she closed her eyes one more time. "Camron before we go again, I have a confession to make."

He looked upon the beauty he had forsaken his old life for and smiled. "I know Josette and I feel the same way."

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Then before I go, make love to me Camron. Hold me, kiss me and make me feel special again." Her words were so soft that he was not sure he had understood what she was saying.

"You want me to make love to you?"

She nodded. "It will be one of my biggest mistakes but yes. I want you to make love to me."

Camron smiled leaned over captured her lips with his and before either knew what was happening they were in a frenzy of their clothing falling off and falling into each other as if their whole lives had been designed for this particular moment in time for just them.

They found themselves entwined together in a frenzy that was passionate, heated and mindless finding their souls and brought each other to a peak of satisfied calm. Lying in each other's arms, the covers pulled over their bodies Josette felt exhausted but happy. Camron kissed her neck and nuzzled it then whispered in her ear. "Thank you my love. Thank you for sharing this time with me. You know we both may not come back from this one."

She nodded and felt her chin rub over his strong arm the fine dark hair on his arm tickling her chin and neck. Curled into his hold, she felt safe locked in this room at this time with this moment to be held forever as another part of history that would become nothing more than a blur in a thousand years.

Time was not relevant to either of them holding each other and what they had found in each other's arms. "Camron, know this should neither of us return from this mission, then know that I gladly gave of myself to you freely and with a pure heart. That it has taken me to come and face my own destruction to know how much you mean to me and what you mean to me."

Camron was truly touched by these words and he kissed her ear lobe and whispered. "I fell in love with you that day in my brother's chambers Josette, I would follow you to nine hells and back if that meant I got to spend my time with you. Together we make one hell of a team."

She smiled so touched by his idea of what love was and meant to him and she turned to wrap her arms around his neck and peer deeply into his gaze and let herself become enmeshed in his eyes. She could see herself reflected in his gaze and she smiled. "I did not want to fall in love with you Camron. I wanted our lives to be as they were. Not to be encumbered the sexual tension teasing us on. You know Jeanette was in love with you at one time and I did not want to interfere with that if you and her were to get together."

Camron kissed her nose then put his lips lightly to hers and spoke to her. "Kiss me Josette, kiss me like you love me and mean it."

She felt the press of his lips close to hers and she opened her mouth to allow him to use his tongue to plunder her mouth and once again she felt the world around them grow warm and she was caught up again taking pleasure in each others arms. Their lovemaking had become frantic and passionate writhing in each other's arms finding fulfillment as they climaxed in a heated rush of satisfaction and contentment.

Laying spent and happy once again in each other's arms Josette let out a soft contented sigh. "Well I guess we need to get our butts up and you take the low road I will take the back road and maybe we might be able to team up again soon?"

There on her lips was the quirky smile he had come to love and expect. Sliding up he slapped her bottom and laughed. "Like I said we make one hell of a team. Come on we have time for a shower."

Josette was sliding into her sensor suit with Camron beginning to towel off. Reaching for her hat she slipped her hair up under the sensor hat and pulled on her gloves. Finally sliding into her shoes she turned amazed at how quickly he had gotten out of the shower, toweled off and he too was nearly dressed. "So I will go on to the old house and see what I can pick up from there and find the portal. You are going to take Radu are you not?"

Camron nodded, "Yah I think I can use Radu and J.B. we all will go to the lair and I will find your aunt and bring her home safe and sound to you. You just worry about fixing the time slip before we do another cascade and find ourselves bouncing through alternate realities through all times."

Josette moved to him and now they had shared each other's bodies and confessed their feelings she no longer felt the sexual tension that had plagued her with him before. Grabbing a quick kiss she smiled, "I promise that I will do my utmost best to return time to its normalcy and come back for another team effort."

Smacking her on the butt one more time he smiled, "I would expect nothing more or less from you my dearest Josette. I just ask you to separate your personal feelings from this mission. You know when you get all personal you also get emotional and things go down hill fast and you will not have me there to fix them."

Josette studied him and saw that he held a half serious tone to his words. She nodded and assumed her own professional attitude one last time.

"For you I will make every effort to divorce myself from the fact this is my mother and she may be in danger. I will also keep in mind that this has to be resolved to stop the cascade. But, I want you to also consider if she fell through a portal someone had to opened that portal and I do not know if I am dealing with an A/U of one of our own that may have slipped in by accident."

He frowned as he thought about this. "Just be careful my love. Come home to me safe and sound. Know that I send you with my love and in one piece don't make me regret sending you alone."

With that he folded his time band and was gone from her view and she sighed deeply looked up and then folded her own time and found herself in the hallway of old house. "Now to rewind."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vicki stood dressed in the most demure dress of the softest shade of green she awaited her 'husband's' arrival in the foyer. She glanced around at the old house and found it not too different from what she remembered it from her time. She at least had fortitude to not make the same mistakes she had made before with her innocent beliefs that most the people she knew in the future were of the same mind set as those of the past.

So, keeping her chin tucked and her thoughts sheltered behind a subtle fall of lashes to hide any concern her gaze may portray she waited patiently for Jeremiah to come down the steps. Soon enough he tripped in his confident and arrogant manner down the steps to stop before her and capture her chin with his fingers to lift her gaze to his.

"My how so like the demure kitten you look my dear are you afraid I might eat you up?" He leaned over and lightly brushed his lips over her mouth and then chuckled as he felt her recoil. "Good at least you know I mean what I say. Now come along we do not wish to keep Naomi waiting now do we?"

He was so much like in so many ways like Quentin with his attitude of superiority over those around him and then he was also the darker side of Jeremiah. Gone was the sensitivity that was what she remembered was Jeremiah. What perplexed her was why was Barnabas missing from this reality.

Moving sedately and in silent pose to the door she waited for him to open the door. "So quiet my dear?" He chuckled, "I am not so sure I like this so demure and docile nature. The other was a lot more filled with fire and passion. Tell me ice maiden do you have passion?"

He whispered in her ear as she moved through the door. With only the slightest flick of her lashes she slide her gaze up to his and he saw she was only pretending to be demure and docile and this intrigued him. "Come Collinwood awaits!" He led her to the carriage and opened the door for her. Lifting her skirt's hem to step up she felt an all to familiar touch to her bottom. He pushed her into the carriage.

A sharp gasp from her and she turned eyes wide and filled with shock. "Well a husband has his rights and privileged and I like Joshua feel I have my rights to touch your person since you are my wife."

She slid back into the carriage and tried to put distance from him. He sat next to her, she shifted and sat across from him glaring her anger and distrust to him. "Oh now my dear how is that for a bride to act on her honeymoon?" He laughed and it annoyed Vicki and grated her nerves to hear such a hateful sound emitting from the man.

Turning her chin to present her profile to him he sat there with his index finger rubbing over his top lip he was thoughtfully studying her. "You really believe you are from the future?"

Again with her own superior attitude she glanced back at him and nodded. "I am from the future, not your future but the future of another reality. In that realty I am married to Barnabas Collins and we have children."

Jeremiah laughed, "Oh my dear you are so delusional, in this time you would be branded a witch and burned or hanged for your claims so bear in mind that all this you are divulging to me can and will be used against you should you try to thwart my plans."

Vicki leaned forward and looked him dead in the eye, her resolve set and her manner resolved. "I promise you Jeremiah the Jeremiah of my time and my past was NOTHING like you and should you try to harm me in any way you will be visited upon by those of your future who are I am sure at this moment trying to resolve this anomalies that has occurred to stop a cascade failure and terminating all our existences and then I shall not have to worry about burning at the stake or hanging. You and I will cease to exist. Chew on that for a while and know this. The other was NOTHING like me."

Jeremiah rather liked her spunk and her gall to challenge him and he sat back and watched the countryside while the carriage made it laboriously long haul up the main road to the front of Collinwood. He had to think about what she had said. The passion she showed with those words indicated to him she had a deeper passion he had yet to tap into and bring to the surface. Perhaps he would watch her a little more carefully.

Vicki withdrew into herself and relished the rest of the ride without his tormenting tones annoying her. The carriage made its halt outside of Collinwood's main entrance under the Porte Concher he moved to open the door and step down and then helped her from the carriage extending his hand.

"Come I am sure that Naomi has our accommodations ready for us." Just because she did not wish to fall flat on her face she allowed the hand to help her down and then she smoothed her long gown down and looked up to the freshly made and commanding structure that had been her home for five years until she and Barnabas had married.

Approaching the building the doors opened automatically by a female servant dressed in a long black dress with a pristine white apron covering her front and a mobcap. She bobbed a proper curtsy and extended her hand. "M'lord Jeremiah and Mrs. Collins this way please."

She led them to the grand drawing room and opened the double doors allowing them access in where Millicent and Naomi sat by the fireplace waiting for their entrance. "Jeremiah, my dear Katharine please join me by the fire, I know the day dawned chilled and this transition must be very wearing on you."

Vicki smiled at Naomi, the woman whom bore such a strong resemblance to her own mother in her time she moved to accept a chaste motherly kiss to her cheek and then moved to sit on the settee before the fireplace. Removing her hat she set the large contrivance in her lap and folded her hands under the brim. "Now Jeremiah, until you are ready to assume the head of the house position, you will be assigned a room in the east wing that is every bit as opulent as the master suite and I have placed your wife down the hall from you." Vicki was so grateful to hear she would not be placed in his room with him.

She chanced a glance in his direction he obviously had assumed he would be taking over the Master Suite and then to hear he was not being given that honor his face tensed and he frowned.

"I am sure Mrs. Collins that whatever accommodations are given that any room no mater the intended designation could be considered the master suite. You said yourself that he has an opulent room, why not then change tradition and allow that room to carry the name of Master Suite for I am sure you have a tie to the current master suite as it holds many memories for you that you shared those with your beloved Joshua."

Vicki's words were wise and uttered with the most polite intent. She glanced back to Jeremiah to see if she saw the meaning that a master suite did not demote the current master as the head of the household and it added an extra velvet touch and hint at respect for Naomi as the wife of the former master of the domicile.

She had the desired affect when the thought began to move around in his brain and settle in that he was head he just had to rename the master's suite as his from where Naomi had shared her husband's bed.

"Of course dear sister how remise of me to realize you wished to hold onto your memories you shared so tenderly with my brother."

He smiled and there was no humor in that smile as he looked at his sister in law then to his wife. "I too shall be making memories with my own beloved in our master suite."

Naomi stood agitated listening to the veiled threat that had been hidden in his words. She stood and moved to stand in front of the fireplace. "Yes, well I would think your wife would also require her own room so that she may not disturb you on your late nights so she had been assigned a room close to your rooms."

She looked apologetically to Vicki who nodded slowly and softly uttered, "My thanks Mrs. Collins."

Naomi being the gracious lady she was as she was from Vicki's timeline and past smiled her support. "Please call me Naomi, as I would wish to call you . . . "

Vicki stood, "Well my name is actually Victoria Katherine so if you would you may call me Victoria, I know that name so much more than the one that Mr. Collins designated for me."

Naomi blinked in surprise, "Victoria is so much more noble, I would be honored to call you Victoria."

She moved to hug her gently and whisper, "We shall talk more after you have settled in." Vicki nodded and stepped back and then glared defiantly to Jeremiah to challenge her right to use her own name.

Jeremiah smirked, "I call you Mrs. Collins, you wish to be called by your given first birth name so be it, from hence forth you shall be called Victoria."

Vicki nodded and felt a small victory. "Now I am sure you wish to unpack your things, I have had them delivered to your rooms. If you wish the servants to unpack them, I am sure we can afford you that courtesy as well."

Vicki stood back and looked around the room and sighed. "It is so lovely here and I am not afraid to unpack my things Naomi, I would not like to be an added burden on your staff."

Jeremiah frowned, "Well since you are so inclined you after you unpack you may come to my rooms and unpack my things Victoria."

The way he had stressed her name had sent a chill up her spine and she turned and bowed her head to him. "I would be honored to serve my husband as he sees fit. Now if you don't mind Naomi, my rooms?"

This was going to be a cat and mouse game she was not sure how she was going to come out on top but she knew she had to be on her toes. Naomi moved to the side of the fireplace and pulled on a long brocade pull cord with a fringed attached to the bottom. "This summons the servants from the lower area of the manor house. These are in your rooms, so if you need assistance just go and tug."

Vicki smiled she had seen such devices used in old movies and found it quaint knowing tha each bell cord was attached to a row of bells in the servants kitchen with names written over the bell. "Thank you Naomi." The small pretty maid moved into the room and dropped a polite curtsy and Vicki immediately saw the interests she evoked in Jeremiah, looking her up and down.

"Grace, please take Mrs. Collins to her rooms. Grace will be your personal maid while in residence here Victoria."

Vicki smiled at the lovely young girl and rather thrilled that Jeremiah was showing an interest in her and that might mean he would not demand her time. Then she also had those ambivalent feelings of sorrow for the young girl for she was sure Jeremiah's appetites were somewhat twisted and perverse at times. She just did not wish to find out how perverted or twisted.

Vicki felt a feeling of familiar as she was led down the same hallway she had been led when she had first arrived at Collinwood. Then to be taken to the same room she had called hers was almost a godsend. Standing I the room, she pitched her bonnet to the canopy bed and moved into the room with a sense of security.

This was her room and she felt she was home and no longer afraid of what the 'morrow would bring. Moving to the bay window and window seat she sat on the edge and looked out to the same familiar setting she had when she lived in Collinwood.

A sense of sadness edged her mind as she thought back to that night she was first shown in this room and how Elizabeth had said it had been her room when she was growing up.

Pressing practiced fingertips to the window latch she pushed the window open and felt the sea breeze blow over her closing her eyes to remember a time from her past she allowed a small smile to play at the corner of her lips.

"Would Malady wish me to unpack her trucks?"

Vicki turned to see three large trunks had been set in the room. "No, I can unpack them Grace, thank you though."

Grace moved to open the trunk and began to lift the various gowns out of the trunks, "It would be no bother Mrs. Collins, and truly I would enjoy unpacking your trunks."

Vicki nodded, "If you want, but I really need to be shown to my husband's rooms so I may unpack his trunks."

Grace laid the gowns with a tender appreciation on the bed. "Oh my lady his trunks were being unpacked by George as soon as you arrived and they were put in his room. George will be his man to help him."

Vicki was not sure how she was going to handle all this pampering but figured as long as she did not have to deal with Jeremiah she would be more the happier over the situation. "So Grace where are Mrs. Collins rooms and Millicent?"

She began to pull off her traveling cloak and folded it neatly to the bed and turned to look at Grace. Such a pretty girl she was with her flaxen hair and her china doll blue eyes that missed very little and showed there was a bright mind behind the fall of light lashes.

"Oh Mrs. Naomi's rooms are down the hallway and to the left of the hallway, Miss Millicent is right down from her room."

Vicki nodded knowing she had described where Carolyn's room had been and her mother's room. "Thank you, so what are the rules for this house?"

Grace stopped in mid fold and turned a curious gaze to Vicki, "Rules Malady? What do you mean by rules?"

Vicki moved to her and helped her put the dresses on the oddly made wooden hangers. "Breakfast times, mid day meal times, the supper times, where we are allowed to go and where we are not allowed to go and what is expected of us as your charges?"

Vicki's request had obviously caught Grace by surprise. "Madam Collins, you are the one in charge, you set your own rules."

Vicki smiled and sighed softly, "I suppose I am not used to being the grand lady so maybe you would do me the kindness to help me with this transition. Tell me Grace can you read?"

She moved to the small delicate writing table that had become a well loved spot for her in her early days in Collinwood and let her fingers glide over the highly polished surface and admired the newness of the piece that in her time was pocketed mark and had suffered some denting and pitting over the years.

She turned back to look at the lovely young lady. Who now afforded her a soft flush of embarrassment? "No ma'am. I was never allowed to learn the reading ritting and rithmetic."

Vicki moved to place a gentle hand to her shoulder. "Then I shall teach you the basics and perhaps some day you may find it will help you."

She watched the girls face transition from an embarrassed apologetic look to a look of pure wonder and joy. "Oh my lady Victoria, that would be so wonderful!"

Vicki smiled, "Then we begin tomorrow after break fast and then we will continue as long as you wish."

From the doorway the sardonic tones of her husband emitted his curiosity. "Oh and what is this that would be so wonderful my dear wife?"

Vicki turned shielding the girl behind her. "She will learn to read and write and count her numbers so that she may assist me with my correspondences and the likes but that is of course if M'lord will permit it." She bowed her head tucking her chin slightly she inclined her head to peer at Jeremiah.

"Do you think you will have time with your other duties?" He sauntered into her room and Grace quietly withdrew from the room leaving them alone a look of disappointment had edged her pretty features.

"I will have time if I may dedicate but one hour a day to the girl and any other that may wish to further their education. I find educated people are a lot more easier to deal with than those left in ignorance."

Jeremiah could not argue that point so nodded. "As long as you are available to me when I have need of you my dear. I came to tell you that my man George has taken care of my trunks and your services to unpack mine would not be needed after all. As for the rest of today I suggest you take the day to get acquainted with your new home and Naomi tells me evening meal will be served at 8:00 p.m."

Vicki turned her back on Jeremiah and nodded. "Do we dress for dinner?"

Jeremiah moved to her bed then flopping down he laid across it and crossed his ankles, rolling to his side to support his head with elbow bent and palm pressed to his cheek he smiled as he watched her move about the room trying to put distance between them. "My dearest Victoria do you realize the minute I get near a bed you suddenly become reticent and nervous. Do you think I plan to exert my husbandly rights each time I rest upon a bed?"

Vicki moved to the bay window and sat nervously on the edge of the window seat. "I think you do it to make me nervous so you may sadistically enjoy my discomfiture."

Jeremiah laughed out right. "My dear I sought comfort of the bed's surface to watch my beautiful wife as she went about her duties of unpacking."

Vicki moved to the bed to tug on a dress he now laid on and felt her wrist grabbed and she was thrust under him pinning her to the bed. "I might like to explore that passion I know must be hidden more than below the surface."

Vicki looked into his eyes and there she saw what she knew she feared the most. The darkness that had consumed him was near the surface and she could feel the evil that had taken him over. "What happened to Barnabas?"

The question caught him off guard. "Oh of course you would not know would you." He smiled and Vicki felt she was about to be enlightened with news she was not prepared to hear and braced herself.

"Barnabas married my ex-wife Josette and they are living in Martinique. I understand he may be making a trip back here shortly to try and usurp me from my claim. However as the oldest heir apparent with a new wife that would be fertile enough to bare me an heir I shall usurp him and his mother from their position."

"I thought they had fallen off of widows hill?" She was sure that was what she had been originally told.

Vicki was physically sickened by such a thought with him being the head of the Collins family. But if that Barnabas were coming back and perhaps that Barnabas would be able to stop this over throw of power within the Collins family regime. Then his words sunk in to her and she blinked curious.

"Your ex-wife Josette?" I thought Josette threw herself off of Widows Hill?" Jeremiah's face was so close to hers she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face while he spoke his words contrived to be soft and deadly with their intent.

"We could have hoped, but no the silly woman sought a divorce from me and gained it and she and Barnabas eloped to Martinique. I understand that she is now with child."

Vicki smiled, "He got his Josette in this time frame." Her voice was soft and filled with wonder and joy for the Barnabas of this time frame. Of course this statement caused Jeremiah to look curiously at her as she spoke those words.

"What do you mean he got his Josette in this time frame are you prattling on about that nonsense you hoped to convenience me of that you are from another reality or time?"

Vicki tried to squirm out from under his hold but found his body had her pinned beneath him and he was curiously becoming aroused with her trying to squirm away from him. Realizing she was exciting him she lay still. "Oh no you don't my dear you started this and now I plan to finish it."

Fighting her clothing to raise her skirts and his own clothing while he pinned her beneath him he took her savagely and without great zeal laying beneath him. The bed and the room she had sought to use as her sanctuary had now been violated and Jeremiah laughed at her puny efforts to fight him.

After it was all said and done and he had risen from her adjusting his clothing and looking dispassionately over to her he smiled. "I like it when you struggle you show more life in that action than just submitting. Perhaps I shall decide to take you and surprise you more often."

He had cleaned himself with the edge of her dress, adjusted his breeches and sneered down at her now curled into a ball of shame. "You must learn Victoria, you are my wife, I shall have my way with you when and where I want. After supper tonight you will join me in my bed chamber and there you will remain until I give you permission to leave, do I make myself understood?"

Vicki nodded hiding her face from him for fear he would have seen the tears that had threatened her and were now soaking her face. A silent part of her called out to the cosmos and to whomever might be listening to help her to come and rescue her from this night mare world that had become hers not by choice.

Another part of her wanted to draw on what she had learned to use the powers of the white witch and the forces of the elements against him. But out of her element Vicki was not sure she had access to them here and she was most certainly not prepared to spend her dying days locked here and away from the loving touch of her husband and family.

Her family surely must know she had slipped into a time stream and would be coming to rescue her from this reality so that the cascade effect would be stopped. Even now she could feel the subtle change her arrival here had caused with her own mental thoughts slowly becoming lost and ebbing with basic spells she had learned so long ago.

The other side of this conundrum was where was Angelique? Where was Daniel? Sarah was dead she knew or was she? She had thought she had heard Naomi order Sarah's maid to bring the governess to her so that they could go over her lesson plan for the day.

That would have been Phyllis Wick in her time frame but here she was no longer sure whom or where they were. For the Jeremiah from this reality was Quentin in her time frame and this man was evil to the core. For Vicki, her world as she knew it was beginning to ebb in her memory and she was becoming more attuned to this world than her own.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to meditate. Surely, her own children with the help of SHADOWS operations were on the ball and would be searching for her. Then again, why was there no such agency in this time frame? She closed her eyes and gave in to her exhaustion and found herself falling into a fitful sleep. Where or what had happen in this time frame that had screwed things up so badly? She allowed time and her own body to rest and think of this as she slept fitfully


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Camron moved through the passages of time to end up at the gates of the nine hells. Stepping forward into the domain that had been his brothers he paused and waited for the demon challenge. The area had become deathly quiet moving into the first layer of what should have been his first challenge. Surely his brother had not released the demons and the many other various horrors that were the gate keepers for the nine hells?

Moving on familiar territory he was arrested in his forward progress by the sound of the mocking tones that belonged to his brother. "Well, well, well the prodigal son returns to his nesting grounds. Did your whore reject your advances and now you have decided to come back to me and beg my forgiveness?"

Camron chuckled. "It certainly took you long enough to battle your way back brother. No my whore as you so charmingly call her did not reject me if anything she had become more agreeable and very well may be your sister in law."

Camron adjusted his eyesight to the area and then made out the malformed figure of the true form of his brother. "So do you protect Gerard?"

He moved into the open area that was his judgment chamber and stood before his brother looking about at the changes he had made to the area. "I like what you have done to the place. I think a little paint some carpeting you could almost make it habitable again brother."

He moved to the center of the room and folded his hands behind his back to rock back on his feet. "No I do not protect Gerard he can protect himself. What has brought you back dear brother?"

He watched his brother rocking on the heels of his feet and waited his body honed to take action should he try to challenge him where he stood.

"Forgive me dear brother if I do not believe you I know for a fact that you have allowed him to begin his new nest right here in this existence of this hell." Rocking forward on the balls of his feet he brought his arms around and crossed them over his chest.

"I also know you are holding the one called Lydia here until she is ready to deliver that demon child she carries."

Baal moved into full view and Camron could see the affects his fight with the lower hells had wrought on him.

"Camron, I hold no nest here, you might check with the other lords perhaps he went to one of them."

Camron smiled, "Dear brother I know for a fact she is here, I had her tagged and her transmitter is showing she is residing in your personal chambers."

Baal looked grimly while he considered his words and then sighed. "I have no control over what Gerard does or where he chooses to hide his newest first. You of all should know that Camron."

Camron cocked his head to the side and studied his brother. From his perspective Baal had seemed to give up on his reign over this hell and he wondered what had brought about this change. "What has changed you brother?"

Baal sighed and slumped to his Throne chair cupping his chin in his hand he studied his brother. "When you spend what seemed an eternity fighting your way back to where you were, you loose a part of yourself in that part of the lower hells brother. I am tired and I am ready to turn my power over to another younger and more fit and stronger for the fight ahead."

Camron did not know what to think of this Baal he continued in solemn silence to study him. "I think you are as you were brother only you have grown wiser with your ways and are not so volatile to take on things that are superior to your talent."

Baal studied his youthful half brother with a half smirk. "You think I am just playing you for time until Gerard can make away with the Patterson woman?"

Camron nodded, "I think you play a fool which is your mistake Baal. You know I am stronger and far more advanced and if I should chose to do so could destroy this domain you find so comfortable to in which to hide." The banter between the two brothers was exactly what Gerard had needed to gain time to move in and take Lydia and move her down to another level of hell to a lesser lord.

Having secured her deeper into the abyss that was part of the nine hells he moved his way back to the ninth hell that was held by Baal. Stopping outside the chamber room door he listened to the discussion being held by Baal and Camron. If he had to do battle with Camron he needed to be rested and in fit condition because this would be one battle he would not return from.

Camron was known for his ruthlessness and it was all because of that silly Collins woman the oldest daughter of Victoria Winters Collins and Barnabas. If it was the last thing he did it would be to bring down the whole Collins Family in one form or another and he was half a mind to start with Victoria Winters Collins.

Except for some odd reason he could not get a location on her. She had apparently slipped through the stream of time and entered into another universe entirely. If his luck held out perhaps they would not be able to locate her and he was going to make damn sure he did what he could to prevent her return. Even if it meant a cascade affect would fold in on all their worlds and destroy them.

He knew from nothingness that something could reform and if he could manipulate it, he was going to make sure it was his domain that would be the one to survive. He would ultimately rule supreme over the newly formed world that would be darkness incarnate.

He listened to Camron and Baal he realized his wool gathering had cost him his location and that Camron was demanding he show himself. Gerard was not quiet up to par to take on Camron and he knew he would need some time to gather his strength.

Closing his eyes he managed to slip back into the mortal world through the hellmouth. He did his slight of hand trick just as he heard Camron curse softly at his getting away from him. This sent a thrill of excitement through his system. So, he had learned that Camron and Josette were close enough that Camron was considering proposing to her. This was valuable information in and of itself.

Camron bowed slightly to his brother. "Try your mindless games on a weaker opponent dear brother. I will go get Miss Patterson and deliver her back to the mortal world from which she was taken and I will go after Gerard and I will kill him."

Baal smiled, "Brother I think being with the mortals on the other side of this darkness has turned your mind and your senses to mush. You should have considered whom you chose as a mate with a little more care than what you have. You played into the easiest ploy ever invented."

Camron smiled, "Actually brother I wanted you to believe that I was duped. I just needed him to move her so that I could see which lord he was going to try to replace you." Baal scowled as Camron made his reference and stood raising his arm and shooting a bolt of lightening at his brother.

"Die you bastard, die!" Camron held his hand up and deflected the bold of lightening to bounce harmlessly off his body to a nearby wall.

Narrowing his gaze he smiled, "Now there is the dear loving brother I remember so well. I knew you had not lost your fight but had to see ho much you had been weakened by your ordeal. Do you not realize I know you lost part of your powers as you had to work your way back to this domain?"

Baal slumped back weakly to his chair. "You will need another one hundred years to gain back what you lost and if you do not believe that I knew this when I sent you down to the lowest level of hell then you are the bigger fool."

Baal growled at his brother. "And you do not believe I know the deeper you go into the lower levels you risk more than your immortal soul?"

Camron gave a wry smile. "I risk all to protect those that I love and cherish Baal."

No truer words had been spoken by Baal. Camron knew that to go to the lower levels put him at a risk. He knew that to remain in that region for any period of time he would risk loosing who he was and what he stood for in this new life he had made for himself.

"I would risk my soul for her and her family, that is how convicted to this mission I have become brother. Pity you could not have these feelings then perhaps you would not be bored all the time. For now I will bid you adieu and will see you shortly."

With a blink of an eye, Camron had disappeared from Baal chamber and now found himself at the fourth level of hell he stood and looked to his tracking device he had a good lock on Lydia. The hope beyond hope was that she was not affected by the vile evil that now permeated the entire area around them.

Camron's concern was that she was not as protected as he had been with his powers that she would be swallowed and devoured by the darkness of the lower level of hell. That was the reason for haste on his part. If he had to locate her and put a teleport device on her so be it as long as he got her out of this location.

But that was not going to be as easy as he had hoped. Appearing in this level there were always demons that protect this level of hell and now he knew he was in for the fight of his life at this point in the rescue operation. Taking up his position and pulling forth the spells he had prepared for this fight he began his methodical way of fighting the demons with magic.

Enchanting the area with a wall of force, moving his hands forward he shoved the invisible wall forward sending the first three demons tumbling backwards to land on the ground. Then summoning forth blades of destruction he watched the air around him razor sharp blades dropped down around him and began to move in a scissor like fashion around his body.

The blades began to hit and decapitate and slice then dice up the second wave demons that rushed forward to try and swing their own razor like claws over his body. Deftly he stepped aside and in his mind he could hear a sympathy playing a lovely tune to the graceful actions of his spinning and kicking forth to find a chest, or crotch to plant his leaded boots on.

He was quite the site seeing him spin in his long black duster coat stepping forward to spin. Then to kick, roll jump to a standing position to grab a neck and break it and all this to the music he heard in his mind as he deftly with grace and flair as he spun, tumbled, kicked and then threw punches and the whole time he was finding this destructive forces he was summoning with his body or his mind was making him feel more powerful and the more he fought the darker his thoughts were becoming.

His thoughts were turning so dark that for a moment he did not realize he was loosing whom he was and why he was there. From the sphere of his own reality Baal smiled and it was a delicious and evil smile for sure for now he saw his brother was returning to that which was the darkest of his nature and he had to just wait for it to be complete and once again he would never have to fear Camron again.

"Oh yes brother you are not infallible, you are returning to your true nature. Soon enough you will bring me your whore for sacrifice and I will have my whore back to share my kingdom of darkness."

Josette moved down the hallway of the old house she was tracing the signature that had been her mothers and she frowned. The cascaded affect was beginning to over take the area and she was having troubling putting a lock on her mother and which realty to which she had been transported. Moving on silent footsteps she made her way from her mother's sitting room.

The very room down the hallway she had known from memories of living here and growing up. To love this old house that shared widows hill with Collinwood. Her padded feet were stepping lightly along the hallway following the slender flat instrument with a map and a green blip that kept pulsating with the direction she was being sent.

Moving the directional feed back and forth she watched the blip appear then disappeared and the ear piece was allowing the subtle sounding 'beep, beep, fading beep to emit she continued to concentrate on the last tracks her mother had made.

Josette knew each human individual had their own signature, something the developmental team had discovered years ago, it was just a matter of calibrating those waves to this particular piece of tech to track and trace the missing individual. So much had happened since the discovery of being able to go forward in time.

In the beginning it had been strictly folding to the past. That was what her mother had done when she went back in time to meet her father and now there was the advance of seeing what the future would. The same laws applied to the past as it did to the future. Nothing could be changed and if it did it could affect the future either way. In her case it was a matter of setting what others had meddled with right so that the right course and natural flow of time could remain and not affect the outcome of any possible future to avoid what they were facing at this very moment in this time frame.

Hearing a door open she slipped against the darkest shadows of the wall and she could feel and hear the soft footfalls of her father as he made his way down the hallway to the bedroom he shared with her mother.

The shuffling sound told his story well. Barnabas Collins was a former vampire that now had to face his mortality. He was growing older and tired with each passing day. His face was edged with worry lines that had been wrought by the many years of pursuing a dead love only to find his love was for a beautiful young woman that had blindly captured his heart and whom he had fought for against impossible odds.

Each crevasse that lined his gently aging face was a tribute to his dedication to protecting the family he had come to love so dearly out of his time and in the future. The other graying hair was for the love and family he had found and lost to the past and where he was now was comfortable and still very much in love with that beautiful young woman that had blessed him with five children.

Slipping behind him she followed him to the bedroom where he moved to the fireplace and looked up at the portrait of her mother that now hung over the fireplace. The lovely young woman dressed in a borrowed period gown of the purest cream satin sat demurely peering into his eyes holding a cup of claret in her hand as the visage of widows hill held the backdrop.

Behind her and the wide expanse of the Atlantic deep blue and calm seas. "Something in not right my dear, I know you were here and now I cannot feel you. Have you transition to the time of before or to be? I just want you home so that I can hold you, cherish you and keep you to my heart as I should have from the beginning."

Josette felt tightness in her throat and she stepped from her hidden place of the in between. "Father." Her words were soft she stepped forward dressed in her sensor suit to stand at his side.

"I knew you were there Josette, perhaps there is something you need to tell me?"

He turned his head to peer down at the lovely young woman that was his oldest daughter and named for the love of his life from so long ago."

"I am going to tell you I know of your past, I am going to tell you I have been there with you on many occasions and I was there to make sure you converted mother to a vampiric state so that I could take a part of your powers into my unborn body."

Barnabas smiled and nodded then moved to seat himself to the large comfortable fireside chair and fold his knee over his other knee. "Then tell me more my lovely daughter. I have suspected something for a while and I have known your mother was more than a mere mortal."

Josette moved to rest her slender hip on the side of the chair slumping down to lay her head on her father's shoulder only to relish the feel of his gentling fingers as he curved his palm to her cheek and stroked the softness. She could feel his life slipping slowly away and could feel his fear and this tore at her heart.

So much she wanted to stop the progression to the end of his life and sighed. "I am a part of an elite group that has been used by United States Government to protect the mortals that walk this earth. We here at Collinwood sit atop a hellmouth and the demons that occupy the nine hells do escape and wreak havoc over this earth. It is their hope to gain control and turn this world to darkness, mayhem and madness."

Barnabas took a deep breath he was taking his time to wrap his mind around what she was telling him. He had long suspected that she was more than just a collector of ancient artifacts for the Smithsonian Institute. The friends she had cultivated were more than just co-workers.

"You do this alone?" Josette stood and slid to the floor to kneel at her father's feet and lay her head in his lap. There is was the gentle soft touch of those fingertips as he pulled against her sensor embedded cap from her head. Then as he had when she was a child waited as her bound hair fell to her shoulders and lay in a cascade of silky cape over her shoulders.

With a tenderness he had used when she was a child he began to stroke his fingers through that mass of reddish brown hair that tumbled to her shoulders once released. "You were my special child, the one that would make things normal and right for your mother and I. I love you unconditionally my sweet dear daughter, but I suspect there is more you wish to tell me?"

Josette took a deep breath, closed her eyes and rested her head in her father's lap as he gently stroked her hair from her face and sat back closing his eyes to listen to her confession.

"Jeanette, JB and I are all involved in this trust to protect the Eastern seaboard from the hell spawn that escapes to this world. We have been pretty successful and we travel to right the wrongs that were committed in the past and to set right what others of a darker power would destroy and change."

Barnabas sighed, "And your mother."

Josette smiled as she thought of the aging beauty that was her mother. "She is what we called a time folder. She can fold time and travel back to the past. She has passed that ability onto myself, JB and Jeanette."

Barnabas nodded, "I see and what of Jeremiah and Sarah?" Josette grew quiet. "They show no such penchant for these talents. I guess mother ran out when she got to the twins."

She was trying to make light her observations and then immediately regretted her flippant attitude as she felt her father's fingers stop his comforting stroking and then sighed deeply. "I see two normal child?"

His words had grown very flat. Josette sucked in her bottom lip and sighed.

"I am not so sure you could really consider them normal father they are Collins with a very high I.Q's and too bright sometimes for their own good. They have not fully matured to their gifts if they have any."

Barnabas smiled and then looked down at his daughter. "Josette you have been very helpful giving me the information that I needed to destroy your family."

Josette jerked her head away from the gentle caress that had turned into a cruel grip to her scalp that attempted to hold her in place. Falling back on her haunches she looked up to watch as the beloved image of her father shimmered and was replaced by that of a young man with an handsome face, dark eyes and a evil glint in his dark malevolent gaze. He was a couple of years older than Jeremiah at the most and had a familiar feel to him.

Rising to her feet with a quick roll over to standing position she stood looking at the man. "Who are you and what have you done with my father!"

He chuckled as he studied her. "You know in another time we would have called each other brother and sister, but not in the time of our reckoning. You are a product of that reformed vampire and a mother that offered you love and held you close. I was not afforded that opportunity."

Josette put her guard up and waited for him to posture his alleged position she waited for him to explain what he meant. "Your mother had a child did she not before Sarah and Jeremiah?"

He stood from the chair in a sensually graceful movement. Josette nodded slowly. "Yes, he died premature it nearly devastated her."

He smirked and moved to stand behind the chair. "He did not die, in fact she did have a live birth another set of twins. My sister and I were taken from her and we were replaced with a male child, from an incubus nest. So you see Josette, you have another brother and sister that you knew nothing of and now I fight for my father."

Josette felt ill and she waited as she listened to his silky tone designed to sound soft and seductive. "And whom might your father be?"

He smiled and held his head in a superior attitude to her. "Why Baal of course. He now has your lover trapped in the fifth hell and even now as we talk of this, the darkness that was Camron and he held in abeyance for so long is beginning to over ride his lighter nature and he is reverting to what he was."

He smiled knowingly "As for you my dear, you are or will be our ultimate sacrifice and we shall wait for the cascade failure to take affect and when we reform the world, it will be in darkness, depravity and mayhem."

Before Josette could react, she felt her body seized by something that had stepped from the very air and fabric of time and she was no longer in her parents room but plummeting down into a darkness and her fear was now complete, she was afraid and she did not know if she would survive this fall into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Vicki waited for Jeremiah to leave and rushed to the washbasin and poured out the water and began to bath herself. She so wanted to remove the touch of him from her body and she wanted to change and burn these clothing she now wore. The thought of how he had taken her with little regard for her feelings made her physically ill.

Finishing her wash, she changed and then slowly made her way down the stairs and out the door. She needed to be alone and to clear her mind and find some peace with what had happened and why it had happen. Walking along the pathway without realizing it she had made her way to the top of windows hill and looked out at the sea and saw how it was no different than in her universe or time.

The sight of the ocean that seemed so tossed with its own turmoil just reflected her feelings and she closed her eyes. "Oh Barnabas, my love, help me now if you can. Find me and bring me home." She sighed and looked below to the storm tossed beach and a part of her was feeling alone and lost and helpless. Gone was the security she had found in her newly discovered talents of using the white witch's ways and having the security of the elementals at her disposal. Here in this time in this universe she felt numb and nothing.

Hearing a scuff of a shoe upon the path she stiffened and waited for the new arrival to announce his or her intentions. Then as if in answer to her prayer she heard his voice. "Oh I am terribly sorry, I did not realize someone was here."

Spinning around her eyes widen and there he stood a younger version of course but there he stood her husband, Barnabas Collins and he never looked so wonderful as he did at this moment. Rushing forward to throw her self into his arms and hold tightly to him she felt the tears course her cheeks she whispered, "Barnabas my love. You have come for me!"

The man that now held Vicki had a most curious if not astonished look on his face as he gently put hi8s arms around her and then ever so tenderly but with much regret pushed her back. "My dear young lady. What did you call me?"

Vicki feeling the separation and hearing the tone of his voice felt bereft being thrust back and then she stepped back and looked up at the features of the man that was her husband in her time in her universe. "I said Barnabas. . ."

He laughed apologetically, "My dear as much as I wish I were Barnabas and trust me I would be thrilled to be him, I am not he. Now as the next question I have is, who are you?"

Looking at him in total shock she frowned and her brow furrowed with her distress. "I am sorry but you look just like him."

He chuckled softly, " I can assure you I look nothing like Barnabas Collins. May I present myself to you madam?" he bowed from the waist with a flourish, "My name is Peter Bradford and you are?"

Again, she was disoriented by the introduction as this man that looked so much like her husband Barnabas was now claiming to be Peter Bradford in this universe. Then if he were not Barnabas Collins then who was Barnabas in this timeline? She knew the man that claimed to be Jeremiah was the exact double for Quentin in her timeline. She spoke mostly to herself muttering soft, "of course if things are different here then surely the Barnabas of this time would not look like my Barnabas."

This elicited a curious look from the man that had identified himself as Peter Bradford. "I beg your pardon, not look like your Barnabas?"

She sighed and looked away from him. How could she not want to be in his arms and held by him since he so resembled the man she was married to in her timeline. Sighing deeply she lowered her gaze to the rocks below and softly said, "I do beg your pardon Mr. Bradford, you reminded me of another man I know named Barnabas naturally it is not Barnabas Collins."

She felt him move up next to her and was studying her very intently while she watched the ocean below. "I was just startled that you looked so much like him. He meant a great deal to me and now he is gone."

When she spoke so passionately about this man he began to feel a bit sorry for her and it showed his concern and then a show of respect. He bowed and then spoke his condolences to her. "It would make my life so much easier if I knew your name. You are such an enchantingly beautiful creature that I feel at a disadvantage of not having that very important piece of information."

Vicki gave only the hint of a smile. "I am truly sorry for not being so forth coming. My name is Victoria Collins. I am Jeremiah's wife."

She could not help but notice that the mention of Jeremiah's name had immediately caused him to frown. "Yes, I had heard he had married and that his wife was very beautiful. I am honored to meet you my dear. Now, why would a newly wed wife find herself alone on the top of the one place that was designed for the destruction of life?"

Vicki glanced to his face and had to curb her desire to raise gentling fingertips to his face and kiss those lips that that now smiled for her benefit. That is when she noticed he wore a band on his left ring finger, which meant he was married. Another crushing blow for her in this time as she thought if she could form a friendship with him? Then perhaps she could tolerate what she had to endure at Jeremiah's hands.

"You are being too kind Mr. Bradford. I see I also owe you another apology for being so forward with my intent in greeting you. You are married?"

It was his turn to offer forth a soft flush of embarrassment he looked down at the ring that adorned his ring finger on his left hand. "Well yes, yes I am married. If you would like she is back at the big house and I am sure anxious to meet you."

Vicki turned and felt the wind whip her hair out from under her bonnet and lift the material of her dress to press against her body. "She is at Collinwood?"

He nodded and offered her his arm. "Yes, she and I arrived about an hour ago and were settling in. We had heard of Jeremiah's good fortune and came to meet you and to congratulate you both on your marriage."

Lifting delicate fingertips to his arm she smiled tightly and spoke softly, "That is most kind of you to offer to escort me back. I would love to meet your wife." Using the wind as the impetus to walk them back to the main entrance of Collinwood, she remained oddly quiet in their stroll back.

Approaching the door she was not sure if she really was prepared to meet the woman that would claim the man that looked like her husband in this timeline. Vicki paused to take a deep breath and letting it out. This was a form of controlling her stress and preparing for the worse. She waited for him to open the door to allow her entrance into the house. Taking time to remove her bonnet and then her cape, she smoothed her dress down and step with hesitant footsteps to the doors of the drawing room and stopped short.

She saw Naomi, Millicent, a young girl that had to be Sarah, a young boy that looked very much like David and then her gaze shifted to the back of a woman that stood watching out the windows of the drawing room.

She was slender, tall and had deep auburn hair that was caught in the sunlight and seemed to catch fire. The hair was dressed elaborately in ringlets that lay down her back and over one shoulder she turned Vicki gasped and not able to hold back her comment she whispered, "Julia?"

The woman blinked at her in surprise, "Why yes. Have we met before?" Vicki was not sure why but this woman was not what she expected, this was Julia Hoffman and she was married to the man that looked like her Barnabas.

Vicki shook her head. "Oh I am so sorry, I am Victoria Collins Jeremiah's wife. I am sure I heard one of the servants speaking of you and your husband's arrival."

She watched him cross the room and took up his position next to Julia and drape a protective arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "My dear I met Mrs. Collins out by windows hill and she has the most extraordinary tale to tell."

Vicki looked down and sighed. "Yes, I fear I was quite taken by the arrival of your husband and mistook him for a friend I used to know and called him by name."

She was getting better at covering up her near disastrous mistakes she was making and opening the door for Jeremiah to find reason to have her locked away. They all looked upon her with some degree of confusion not understanding why her mistaking Peter for a friend was not that so extraordinary.

Then Peter filled in the missing part. "She called me Barnabas. Her friends name was Barnabas not Collins of course but still another man named Barnabas."

Then the look of delight and understanding filtered across the faces of those that occupied the room. "Really? How extraordinary in deed."

That was Millicent with her tittering and high pitched annoying voice. "I would think our Barnabas would find that bit of information intriguing."

Vicki watched at Peter lead Julia to a chair and sat her in it then pulled the foot stool close so he could be close to her and hold her hand in his. Vicki knew those hands so well. They were gentle and kind and even the way he laced his fingers with Julia's she could see he dearly cared for her and something in her felt at ease with this thought. Here this man was happy and this Julia was happy with her Peter Bradford.

Vicki immediately stiffened hearing him enter the room behind her. "Yes, my dear wife has a lot of extraordinary tales to relate but unfortunately she will be too busy to worry about any past relationships or liaisons she now belongs to me and is my wife and together we will build our own memories."

She forced her body to not recoil from his touch when he came in and roughly laid his hand over her shoulder putting pressure on her shoulder. Then he extended his arm around her waist and drug her body close to his. "Is that not right my dear."

He spoke into her ear but not in a whisper. He spoke in a voice that carried the room over to allow every one hear his claim on this woman that now stood at his side. Vicki felt her throat grow tight with emotion and dry up with her anger. She tried to respond she found herself clearing her throat. "Yes, that is correct."

The words came out stiff and not much to Jeremiah's liking. He dropped his arm to her arm and grabbed it pinching it tightly to let her know he did not appreciate her attitude. Biting her lower lip she held the grimace she felt was forthcoming. Lowering her gaze to the floor she said softly, "I am sorry m'lord. If you all will excuse me I fear that I am quite fatigued and really should go lie down before mid afternoon meal."

Jeremiah not so quick to allow her that escape laughed and spoke with a command that had caught everyone's attention in the room and brought an immediate sympathetic look to Vicki standing with her chin tucked. "None sense my dearest Victoria, you have visitors and it would be entirely too rude of you to just abandon them."

Vicki braced herself against his tight hold he half drug and half led her to the chair that sat opposite Julia and Peter where he forcefully thrust her into the chair and smiled. "Now Peter so good of you and Julia to join us. We are of course delighted that you could clear your schedule in Boston and make the long trip up to Collinsport. Tell me how is the shipping business and have you heard from my nephew and his bride?"

Naomi was not ignorant that Jeremiah was still upset over her son running off with his wife and finding happiness in their island paradise. Vicki had folded her hands together in her lap and tried to keep her chin elevated so that she could look at the newly arrived visitors but found it was difficult seeing how loving the two were together and how attentive Peter was to Julia.

Jeremiah draped his hip on the edge of Vicki's chair and slid into her to pin her to the chair and keep her aware of his presence while he carried on the banal chatter with little sincerity to his tone. Millicent was almost as annoying as the Millicent from her timeline had been with her prattle and obvious ignorance of the under play that was being carried on right under her nose.

Vicki only responded when forced to offer up an opinion or asked a question that related directly to her. The hour seemed to drag on Vicki truly was becoming so agitated that she had managed to give herself a headache. Feeling the pressure behind her eyes she blinked tightly a couple of time but not before Julia had noticed.

"My dear young lady are you having difficulty with your eyes?" All eyes seemed to fix to Vicki as she sat stunned by the observation and the comment.

"I fear I have a slight head ache and it is most annoying. Please forgive me."

Julia waved her hand and smiled. "Well allow me to offer you some head ache powders I recently brought back from London. They are less addictive than the laudanum that most doctor's prescribe."

Vicki looked gratefully at this woman that seemed to be very familiar with medicine. "Are you a alchemist?"

Julia lowered her own eyes modestly and chuckled deeply with her base voice and her coy nature. "No my dear I am a physician. Of course not recognized in this country. I mean heaven forbid that a woman would be able to know something of medicine in this day and age."

This caused a chorus of laughter to filter the room and Vicki was not sure what the joke was except for the fact that women were only suppose to decorate the homes and arms of the gentlemen of this time.

Peter patted his wife's hand and smiled proudly. "Yes, we are fortunate the islands are far more tolerant of women of education and knowledge for medicine. Julia is a practicing physician in the Caribbean and travels the islands taking care of the natives that require her attention."

Vicki was astonished that this Julia here was a doctor like the Julia from her time. "Really? How wonderful for you to be able to ply a trade as a woman and to have a degree in the field of medicine. What school did you attend?"

Julia chuckled softly, " I studied under my father who was a professor at Harvard."

Vicki was fascinated and showed an immediate interest. "Really what was his name?" Julia smiled proudly as she spoke her fathers name as Eric Latham.

Vicki nodded. "He was a practicing physician himself?"

Julia sighed, "No he was a theorist of sorts. He did feel his daughter should be schooled in the field he had found his interest and he made sure I received a degree. However trying to establish a practice here in the Colonies had proved to be most difficult. Then I met Peter and he was a friend with Barnabas and together they put a clinic on the isle of Martinique and I had a thriving practice established. Though most males feel threaten by my abilities they have to admit begrudgingly that I am very good at what I do."

At the mention of Barnabas Vicki could feel Jeremiah tense his body? Having found herself involved in the lively conversation she had almost forgotten the headache until she felt the throb of it return to rudely remind her of her malaise. Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed.

"If you do have those powders I would greatly appreciate them." Julia stood and as she did the men in the room rose as well.

"Come my dear allow me to take you to our room and get you those powders and them perhaps you should lie down and rest before we are called to dine."

Vicki followed Julia from the room and allowed the conversation to run its natural course making her way up the grand staircase to the second floor family living area. Vicki had grown very quiet as she followed Julia down the hallway opposite her room to nice airy room and entered noting the large four-poster bed and the signs of the unpacking having been interrupted.

Julia moved to a small black leather satchel and opened it taking out some paper that been folded over. "Take this and dissolve it in water and then drink it all down. Then lie down in a dark room and allow it to work for you."

Vicki looked at the folded packet and asked. "What is it?"

Julia laughed, "What I found of all things it's a drug that is used on horses when they have inflamed tendons. I took and ground it down into powder form and cut it with sugar and found that it works wonders for human pain too."

Vicki was amazed that this Julia had figured out the first form of aspirin. Smiling at her she nodded as she left the room and said softly, "Thank you so much Mrs. Bradford, I shall see you later I am sure."

Vicki moved down the hallway to the room she had been assigned and found Jeremiah waiting for her. "Oh you think you are going to retire to this room? I do not think so my dear. Come I require my wife's attention in my room."

Snagging her arm he jerked her down the hallway to his room and opened the door then threw her across the room to the bed. "Take your medicine and then service me I have needs and those include you."

Vicki felt her body grow rigid she watched him close and lock it behind him trapping her inside with him. He smiled and she was for once in her life afraid of that look she saw in his eyes. Rolling from the bed she backed away from him and shook her head. "No, I am not going to be forced into having sex with you Jeremiah. I refuse."

The look that crossed his eyes was one filled with rage advancing on her and back handed her across the face sending her flying to the wall to hit it and slump to the floor having been struck senseless. None to gently he drug her up to a standing position and pulled her hard against his body.

"Do you not think from here I could see you run into his arms? Do you not think I did not see that you were pawing all over Peter wanting him to take you like some common whore?"

Grabbing her by her hair he drug her to the window he must have stood at and watched her meeting with Peter on Widows Hill.

The color left her face, and she now knew why he was so terribly angry with her. Feeling the course shove of his hands to her body she once again felt him throw her back on the bed and he fell on top of her and pinned her beneath him. "Do I need to remind you that I could easily have you committed and locked away for the rest of your natural life?"

Locking his gaze to hers he gritted his teeth and glared down into her eyes. "Why do you test me this way? You are my wife and you will conduct yourself as a lady and not some common dock whore."

He lowered his lips to hers and forced her lips apart and ravaged the inner part of her mouth and used his hands to seek out and explore the tender feminine parts of her body as he claimed his rights as husband to her. Each time she showed a little resistance he would hit her and then take what he wanted.

Finally the assault was ended and his needs were once again satisfied by what he took from her she found herself curled into a ball of fear and pain. She had never been so foully abused before as she had been this day and she knew he had accomplished what he intended. For she had resolved to never put him in the position to make him mad like that again.

Vicki closed her eyes and fought not to cry but it was impossible. Her humiliation had been complete and he knew it. He lay next to her and then rolled to pull her close to his body and snuggle his chin into her neck.

"I am pleased with you my dear. For your capitulation to my demands I shall allow you to go back to your room now and you may rest and take your medicine the quack Julia gave you. But be forewarned do not let me catch you trying to play come hither with Mr. Bradford again do you understand?"

The words had been calculated to be menacing and demeaning t all she could do was nod. Releasing her from his hold he stood and slowly dressed watching her huddled on his bed in a quivering mass of fear and he smiled.

Oh yes, she had been tamed and now she would learn that he was never to be trifled with nor cheated on as that slut Josette had done. He finished tying his cravat he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Now rest my dear, I shall see you later."

Vicki waited for him to leave the room and when he did she grabbed the sheet and pulled it around her body and grabbed her clothing and made a mad dash down the hallway to her door and grateful that so far she had made it without being seen that is until she saw the incredulous look upon the little boy and little girls face looking at her.

"Mrs. Collins? Have you been injured?" The young Daniel Collins could see the blood that had caked under her nose from the nose bleed that Jeremiah had given her with one of his punishing blows. Daniel and Sarah were distracted by the arrival of Naomi entering the hallway and saw the battered Vicki hanging to her door.

"Daniel, Sarah go to your rooms. I shall attend to Mrs. Collins and not a word of this to anyone is that understood?" Naomi rushed down the hallway and waved the two younger Collins family members away. Then she turned her shocked and appalled look to Vicki's battered form. "Come child. We must fix you before anyone sees you."

Naomi moved to open her door and usher into the room that she had hoped would be her refuge from Jeremiah. Vicki stumbled into the room and collapsed on the bed in tears. Naomi dragged the blankets from the bed around her form and held her close. "I know, I know my dear, dear Victoria but you are not alone. I am here and I will help you. We will deal with first things first. We must clean you up and then I will show you how to hide the bruises and the cut lips."

Vicki looked in amazement at the calm way she handled this matter. "How is it possible that you know so much about this?"

Naomi stood and moved to peer out the window. "Because the two brothers are not that different. When Joshua thought I had cheated on him and carried another man's bastard I was subjected to the same treatment you just received. I learned my dear there are ways to hide bruises and cuts and be able to put on a pretty face and appear to be happy even if you are so terribly miserable." For the first time since she arrived in this timeline Vicki felt she had been offered a life raft on a sea of madness.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Josette felt the tightness of the bonds that now held her supine and on her back upon the sacrificial alter. Her sensor jumpsuit had been removed and she lay in the fine wispy material of a white gown that did little to cover her body. Her hair had been curled and lay fanned out around her head and she looked up at the ceiling of the room that now held her bound and ready for a blood offering.

Baal entered the chamber and smiled. Baal stopped and took a deep breath and inhaled with a self-satisfied feeling of victory moving to the alter and looked down upon the woman he had come to hate.

"So, my dear how does this day find you? Oh wait, you look a bit distressed, would you like me to loosen those bonds for you?"

Josette never let her gaze drift from his face she studied the hateful smile on the face of a man she had come to hate. "I really don't think it would do me any good to ask you to do untie me and make me more comfortable."

Baal sighed dramatically and leaned over putting his face right next to her face and he smiled. "You really are a clever girl. So how do you like my new room? I had it designed specifically with you in mind."

He moved about the room waving his arms expansively pointing out the various features of torture. "Now here we have the gallery so that all my minions may watch you die, and here I have the phylactery that I I intend to house your heart and your soul just so I can torment you for the rest of time."

Moving about flamboyantly he smiled. "You will not I fear enjoy your eternity here with me and my other faithful followers but I shall endeavor to make sure you are as miserable as you have made me."

Josette closed her eyes and would have looked away but her neck was bound to the table that prevented much movement and the only way she could get away from the hateful features of the twisted dark lord was to close her eyes.

"Open your eyes and look at me Josette, or so help me I shall order Rathor to cut your eyelids off." Swallowing hard she opened her eyes and looked past him. "Now, very good, I see you take instruction well my dear so that will be very beneficial for me to see that you are kept uncomfortable and near madness for the rest of time."

Josette gritted her teeth and glared past Baal. "You know once Camron finds that I am here he is not going to be very happy with you."

Baal turned as if in mock fear and she watched his body begin to shake and she wondered if the reality of his situation had finally come to his thick head. Then he began to gasp and gulp she realized that he was hysterical with laughter that he had tried to hold back.

This truly gave her pause for if he had gone so mad to not fear Camron she knew she very well might be in trouble. "Rathor," He cleared his throat and his laughter was still being held somewhat as he turned back to look at her.

"Bring my bother in please."

Josette was now very much afraid, if he had Camron and Camron was under his control then this was her time and she would be doomed. Glancing to the deepening shadows of the far corner of the room she watched the shadows move and form and stepping into view was Camron, now dressed in a black robe with a hood, which was pushed back enough that she could see his features.

She looked upon the face of the man that she had chosen to give herself to had offered her heart and love and now the visage of that man was gone and in his place stood a man with cold dark eyes that shifted to a glowing red intensity to shift back to the blackness of his pupils.

"What have you done to him!" Josette looked over to Baal with anger and fear edging her eyes.

Baal was struck by another fit of gleeful laughter he watched and could smell her fear so intense that it was very palatable to his taste. "Oh now you tease me my dear, you tempt me with your wide innocent eyes and your soft heart and show me that my brother took his whore to bed and she now hopes to save him from a fate worse than your death?"

Baal moved to his brothers side and handed him a sharp blade. "Go say your last goodbyes to your charming whore Camron, then prepare her for the death you will deliver to her when you cut her heart out and give it over to me."

Camron acting to what she surmised was a command only he could hear and understand took the razor sharp blade in his hand and moved to the lovely young thing that lay on the sacrificial table. He impassively looked down upon the figure before him and then took the blade in his hand and pressed it to her throat.

Gasping in pain, Josette felt the prick of tears as the sharp blade found her tender nerves and she could feel the blood beginning to flow from the minor wound he had made with his cut.

Looking to the blood on the blade in open fascination he smiled and brought the blades bloody tip to his lips and kissed the blade then licked the blood from the tip and looked down upon her as if she did not exist as anything other than the method to get back into his brother's good graces.

With fingertips that bore with pressure to her breastbone he moved his fingertip down her chest to press to where he could feel her heart beating beneath his fingertips. "There is where I shall make my first cut, then here and I will reach in and pull forth your beating heart so you may see if before you pass over and your soul is trapped there." He nodded to the phylactery and Josette felt her cheeks grow wet with her tears and that heart he threatened to take was no more alive for him than her life would be in this reality.

Once more she felt the need to close her eyes and not see the man she had thought she loved, who had protected her many times over from the darkness that now seemed to stick so cloyingly close to them that it was starting to suffocate her. "You know brother she gave me her virginity before we came here."

Now her humiliation was complete. He had kiss and told and that was heart breaking listening Baal laughed and moved to pat his brother on the back. "Very good this makes my revenge so much more sweeter. You see Josette blood is thicker than love or water, I have my brother back and now as a bonus I have you to keep and torment from now until the end of time."

Baal looked at the tear soaked face of the woman and frowned, "Do not waste your tears my dear the time for that is coming sooner than even you realize. Once I have gained your sister and brother and your mother here, then I shall see my world complete and ready to rule the upside of this world"

He continued to grow closer to her face with each word he spoke. "The hell mouths over the world will spew forth all the darkness and hate and demons that the upper world would have ever imagine and there is now nothing that your pathetic group can do to contain our onslaught."

He was lying over her body while Caan stood impassively letting his brother have his moment. "Once the cascade failure erupts and the worlds implodes and we are all reborn into the new darkness that will rule this earth; then I will know my true power and my dominion over those up worlders."

With fingers that were abnormally gentle he brushed her tears from her face that was now drying on her cheek and making them feel tight. "Now you rest my dear. I am sure you are anxious for some alone time with your beloved Camron but he has work to do above world. Now Camron be a good lad, kiss your beloved bye for now and go fetch me the vixen's sister and brother."

Logan hugged the wall of the cave and frowned, he knew there was an issue but was not sure how he was going to handle this new situation he watched what just transpired with the shape shifter that just took Josette. Feeling that the world was beginning to go off kilter he frowned deeper and folded time to head back to Headquarters.

Appearing in operations dressing room he hit the door at a dead run and moved towards the command room. Logan began to send out the red alert on a level three, the highest alert that the agency had ever perceived could be a major threat.

Level one dark power breach was nothing compared to what he just witnessed and suspected was about to happen. The whole world was about to come cascading down on them and there was really nothing they could do, alone. He would need Jeanette, JB and the other teams to fix what was about to happen. If Camron had gone to the darker side of his nature than they were screwed.

Feeling a panic of hopelessness he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This would take a construct of the entire SHADOWS Operations group to right what was about to happen and he need to think clearly. He needed his team and he needed them whole and ready to die if need be.

Pacing back and forth he watched the command panel start to light up with acknowledgements from the other teams from around the world and they all began to appear on the multiphasic screens that lined the room in a 360 degree angle, many of those faces that now appeared with the look of fear, confusion and concern were known or not known to him but he knew that they were the elite of the elite and that they would be there to help no matter what.

Taking a deep breath a glimmer of hope began to form with the plan he was now designing. The room became a buzz with the chatter of various accents and languages from the team members he waited he knew now was the time and it was time to chew bubble gum and kick ass and he knew he had nothing but juicy fruit in his pocket so that meant it was ass kicking time.

Aden entered the room followed by three other men that Logan did not readily recognize. Aden nodded to Logan and then turned to the newest arrival that had entered the room and Logan knew him immediately, "Mr. Secretary, this way please."

Logan watched Aden lead the Secretary of State into the room and to a desk that centered the command center. Randy Bremerton had been the unfortunate operation tech that had answered the call and he now took up his position at the complicated control panel of buttons and now flashing red lights.

Moving his fingers with adeptness for which he had trained. He began to get the view screens under control as more view screens came on line. Those view screens held faces that had been world-renowned by their status as dignitaries or men and women of great power in other countries.

The secretary of state stood from the desk and faced the panel and awaited permission to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen I believe you know we are at the hour of our greatest need. The world is coming under attack and we feel that the opening of all hell mouths are about to spew forth one of the most foulest evil demons that were ever designed in the nine hells."

He took a deep breath and continued to relay what he had been briefed was about to happen. "We here have been compromised and I fear that others in your departments may easily have been infiltrated. We are announcing a level three red alert and putting all on notice that we are about to face the biggest battle of our entire lives. I would request you cancel all further vacations and call your people in to the nearest safe house and brief them and have them prepare to do battle."

He paused he heard the Russian Ambassador speak in rapid Russian and waited while the screen translator started translating his words into English. "Vat iz siz doomsday you are trying to frighten us of?"

The secretary looked to Logan who stepped forward. "The Dark Lord of the ninth hell Baal has compromised our master arch mage and now holds one of our top time folders captive. It is believed that Baal is drawing on all forces to breach the hell gates. I don't know about you Mr. Ambassador but I ain't going to wait around while some devil hound uses my bones to chew on."

Logan knew his words had been translated for the ambassador and he waited there seemed to be a flurry of activity across the board and soft whispers were made and then the ambassador turned to look at the Secretary of State. Apparently his words had caused a flurry of anxiety among his staff and they were in a deep hotly contested debate on their next course of action.

The translator unit was picking up some words and allowing them to filter into the room which an occasional,

"preposterous"

"Do not trust,"

"Then we will all die if we do not help." Were the last words that came across the room's audio. Of course with these words now being transmitted world wide the others on the screen were moved by various emotions over the hysterics of the Russian Ambassador.

Logan could hear an occasional chuckle to a snort to another translated word with some degree of disgust, "Politicians." This brought a tense smile to Logan's lips while he patiently waited.

Looking over to Aden, Logan folded his arms over his chest when Randy signaled him that his attention was needed to a section he had now isolated and transferred those images into a single group.

Handing Logan an earpiece he nodded. "Go ahead."

The very attractive young lady that seemed to have been designated as the speaker for this group smiled at Logan. "Logan it has been a while."

Logan knew her and was touched she had remembered him. Her voice with its almost lyrically sweet Scottish tones filtered over his earpiece. "We are a go for your next move my dear Logan just give the word and we will breach our hell mouths as you would expect."

Logan smiled and nodded, "Thank you Shabaugh, we will be planning our operational moves over the next two hours and will be prepared to move at that time, I will scramble our operational moves so that we can coordinate them together so we assault the hell mouth at the same time."

He watched the dancing blue eyes of the girl in front of him and could tell she was excited for the action they were about to be involved. Taking her fingers to her lips she kissed them and pressed them to the camera so he could see she was sending him a kiss.

He in kind returned the gesture and smiled. "Keep yourself alive please and see you on the other side."

She winked and smiled. "Today is a good day to die me love." She blinked off the camera along with her sector and once again another section was isolated and Logan found himself receiving the plan of actions as well as advising what their plan of action would be.

Aden turned when Radu and Jeanette entered the room and moved to stand next to Logan. The secretary of state was immediately aught by the exotically dressed sexy looking female that just entered and nodded to her. Aden leaned over and taped the folder on the desk.

"Page sixty-six full bio."

He got a nod from the secretary and smiled then they were once again caught up consulting the other dignitaries that were coming on line. The room became less chaotic, Jeanette sighed and looked around. "Anyone seen JB?"

The door slid open and the handsome young man entered the room. "Yeah, I am here." JB moved to his sister's side and smiled and winked. "So, what is the hub bub bud?"

He laughed at his own joke, which elicited a strange look from his sister. "JB?"

He winked and put his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Yah?" She had not seen him act this way. Radu studied the young man and moved towards them both.

"Nettie, may I speak to you a moment?" Jeanette began to pull away from her brother she felt his hold tighten around her.

"JB, you are hurting me."

Radu did not hesitate he dove towards JB and shouted to Logan, "Breach!"

Radu reached and found Jeanette's hand and tugged but too late, the man that had appeared as JB now held onto Jeanette with a very lethal looking blade held to her throat. "Stand back all of you."

Radu held his position but did not let go of her hand the man that now shifted to that of a handsome looking youth held Jeanette against his body.

"One move and I will sacrifice her to the darkness that will claim you all!" From behind the youth felt his body lifted and suspended overhead forcing his hold on Jeanette to loosen. Radu jerked her to his body and watched the room now filled with two more individuals wearing the same sensor suits that all SHADOWS operatives wore.

The grey hair man frowned as he studied the figure over head. "You know Dom, you should not listen to your father, he has a tendency to be wasteful with his relatives and now we have you and do you think he will care that we have you? No, he will not he will say he made you and he can make another like you."

Jeanette clung to Radu and watched and then peered curiously at the grey haired man that bore a strong resemblance to Camron only older and more mature Logan seeing the arrival of this man was for once happy to relax and shake his head.

"Well it took you long enough to hear our plea for help Damon." All eyes had fixed to the man and the two that now stood at his side.

"Yes, I know but I had my own problems to attend. It seemed my grandson wanted his grandfather's attention and who was I to deny it."

Logan snorted, "The world is in chaos and our very existences hangs in balance and you wanted to play patty cake with your grandson."

Damon moved to Logan and smiled his amusement over the dramatics that was not usually Logan. "You know Logan you need a vacation. You should know if I came that all would be happy and peaceful with the world again."

Logan thrust out his hand and grasped the man's hand and gave him a firm shake. "I was not sure if you would come. Now shall you tell us what our plan of action will be?"

Damon laughed and clapped him on the back. "Our plan of action will be as it always was intended to be, we go and bring out our people, find the errant Miss Winters and teach that young man up there that he should not go against his grandfather's dictates and find my two sons and I strongly feel I may have to spank them both for being bad."

That is when it dawned on those present this was the father of Baal and Camron. The secretary of state leaned to Aden and asked, "When did we recruit a dark god as a member of this operation?"

Damon hearing the question chuckled and turned to see the secretary now huddled behind his two secret service guards. "My dear Mr. Secretary, they did not recruit me, I recruited them. Who do you think began this operation so many years ago? Who else could find and train such specialized agents?"

Aden was the first to show his surprise. "You mean we were or are not a part of a government sponsored operation?" Damon laughed out right. "Oh my goodness Aden, are you kidding do you honestly think the Untied States Government or for that matter any of the other countries represented here could afford an operation like this?"

He had a point and Aden was not about to argue it. "It is run with my permission through one of your covert designations but it is financially and completely run through my auspices."

Moving to the now suspended young man that had assumed the appearance of JB looked with complete amazement at the man that now peered up at him.

"Who are you old man and what makes you think you can defeat the great Baal. "

Damon laughed and shook his head. "Just like your father arrogant and full of yourself."

Logan moved over and stood looking up at the less than graceful looking youth that now dangled haphazardly from the ceiling.

"Boy have you not been taught that you should respect your elders?"

The young man growled down at the man snarling. "I only respect those of more power."

Damon shook his head. "I guess I have myself to blame for this, I was too light handed with my boys when they were growing up."

It began to dawn on the young man the quipping words of sarcasm made their meaning known to him. What do you mean old man?"

Logan smiled and nodded to Damon "Hey kid time to meet your Grandpa."

The struggling youth's body went slack and he hung shocked to the core he now peered down into the face of a man he had only heard his father hint about. The man his father loved but resented because he always felt his Uncle Camron had been the favorite.

"You lie old man." His words were said half-heartedly peering into his eyes that reminded him so much of his Uncle Camron.

"Now young man if you do not wish to have Grandpa discipline you, you must promise me that you will behave and I will lower you to the ground."

The young man twisted and spat out at the old man before him. "You will lower me to the floor and I promise I will not kill you."

Damon looked over at Logan and shrugged. "Oh well, I tried. With a flick of his fingers he began to spin the boy in the air like a spinning top, faster and faster and faster until the boy screamed out and begged for it to stop. To which Damon then flipped him over and with hand motions began to swat his bottom with one resounding thump after another until he had the boy lying limp and docile beneath him. "Now you going to play nice Dominic?"

Aden immediately alerted to the name and frowned, "Is this one of the twins that was born to Victoria by Baal?"

Damon nodded and sighed, "Unfortunately yes, this is my grandson by Baal, he is very rude and in serious need of some manners."

Damon stood aside and then lowered the now still form of the boy to the ground and waited while he stood up and glared with a hint of respect in his gaze.

"Now then, your father needs the same thing if he intends to sacrifice one of my agents to his phylactery and use her as a toy. I assume that since you came here as JB that he now has him as well?"

Dominic nodded, "He is in the fourth hell being held with Lydia." He muttered softly.

Damon sighed deeply. "My children would be the death of me if it were possible. As I do not plan to allow them to be, I will need to set things right before the lighter more powerful powers decide to end us all."

Turning Damon looked to the two men that had joined him when he entered the room. Transmitting orders to them telepathically he nodded to them and watched them folded time and disappeared from the room.

"Now as for our plan of action this is what I feel needs to happen and the timing on this must be precise and on point. It will require a three-prong assault along with an assault by the other guardians of the hell mouths worldwide."

Moving his hands he watched the monitors shift and show him the gathering of the demons at the hell mouths. I would see by doing it this way we could easily rescue those in the fourth hell, restore Camron to the power of the light and bring Josette home."

He turned and smiled charmingly to those in the room. "Hopefully the cascade has not erased the signature of Vicki so that we might be able to track her into the other universe she has fallen into. Now this is how we will do this."

Everyone in the room along with those on the monitors watched as Damon began to outline his plan for assault and for the first time in a very long time, Logan relaxed and felt all was right with the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Collinwood was in a hurried state of excitement and anticipation. Word had arrived a ship had landed and that Mr. Barnabas was on his way with his beautiful bride Josette. Vicki had managed to avoid Jeremiah for the past week, since he had decided a certain housemaid was more preferable to his attention.

Which for Vicki was a blessed relief. However upon the word of Barnabas arrival and the house staff bustling about to prepare for his arrival had brought Jeremiah's attention back to his wife and to the household staff itself.

Jeremiah stood in the drawing room bellowing that he wanted the entire family and staff assembled in the main ballroom of the grand house. He demanded that his wife be found and escorted to him poste haste. Vicki had taken the time to escape the madness that had over taken the house like one of the summer's tumultuous storms, which by the looks of the bay one was brewing out to sea and would make land fall by dusk.

Moving away from windows hill she walked at a meandering pace and had not realized that out of habit she had found herself on the path back to the old house. Now the old house seemed very sad and abandoned which seemed a shame because it was such a magnificent old house that deserved the sound of laughter and children's voices to echo the halls instead of the stillness and silence.

Moving up the wide expanse of the colonial style mansion she opened the door and entered the foyer to the sound of complete silence and the smell of staleness and desertion. Then she heard the sound it was a small sound much like a foot had scraped the floor and she paused. Then she heard her voice, soft and entreating. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Vicki moved further into the room and paused, standing in front of the large fireplace in the drawing room was a figure of a female, beautifully dressed in traveling cloak her hair held neatly beneath a bonnet, the blond curls falling to her shoulders and her wide china blue eyes peering back at Vicki. The smile was charming and immediate upon seeing Vicki enter the room. Vicki felt a wave of shook roll through her body as she peered on at a woman she had grown to fear, hate and resent. "Angelique!"

The woman cocked her head and a slight look of concern crossed her features and she shook her head. "No, I know of no one named Angelique. I was informed that a maid had been acquired for my use. Perhaps that is her name. However, I am Josette Collins."

Vicki was stunned this reality had really done a flip-flop of personalities. Looking around she wondered what Angelique would look like and the determined that if things continued on the same venue they had so far that perhaps she would more than likely look like Maggie Evans. So much was alike yet so much was different and she frowned. Josette cocked her head and waited for Vicki to introduce her self and feeling somewhat embarrassed by her lack of good manners curtsied low.

"I am sorry Mrs. Collins, I am Victoria Collins, Jeremiah's wife." Josette looked confused her brow furrowed with her confusion.

"I thought Jeremiah married a Katharine?"

Vicki took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I am Victoria Katherine and it is a pleasure to meet you."

From over head the sound of boot falls could be heard. Angelique smiled and peered up the staircase. Moving down the stairs and pausing upon seeing Vicki the image of Willie Loomis paused and with anticipation waited for an introduction.

"Barnabas, may I present Jeremiah's wife Victoria." Vicki was stunned Willie was Barnabas in this timeline and much younger. No wonder Joshua thought Naomi had been unfaithful there was no resemblance to the Collins family in the bloodline of this man.

Vicki turned to face this man who was Barnabas in this universe and dropped him a curtsy.

"Hello my dear it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I understand my Uncle would not wish us to stay at the big house and has decided we shall during our stay be living here."

Vicki stood and smiled she turned to peer over at a now flushing Josette. "Oui Mon petite, it is the decision that will make me happier to be here than under his roof."

Barnabas moved down the stairs and stood next to his wife and draped a familiar affectionate arm around her shoulders. "We hope that it will not prevent you from joining my mother and sister in visiting us here. I understand Jeremiah has given them permission to continue to live in Collinwood until you are with child?"

Vicki moved to the drawing room and looked over a room that had been her sanctuary in another lifetime and now was going to be occupied in this timeline with the loving couple that was Barnabas and Josette.

Vicki smiled, "I would be honored to visit with you here. I am glad you have returned to Collinsport, I understood that you had moved to Martinique to avoid nasty rumors and hate from Jeremiah?"

Barnabas looked down and then felt the soft touch of his wife clutching his hand with a squeezed. "Yes, well we thought it appropriate. Now however, since he has taken a new wife and is living in Collinwood, we thought to return home and entice my mother and sister to move to the island with us."

Vicki was glad to hear that Naomi would have her son back but was worried at the way that Jeremiah was reacting to the return of Josette. Barnabas smiled widely, "Plus we have grand news. My wife is going to bless me with a child. She is pregnant and we are very happy."

Vicki sighed with relief hearing that Barnabas and Josette would have children. "Your mother will be thrilled I am sure."

The two young lovers peered into each other's gaze and nodded, "We will be most happy to begin another chapter in the Collins family life with the arrival of our child and we hope that you and Jeremiah will be equally blessed and happy in due course."

Vicki moved uncomfortably to the window and peered out. "Yes, I am sure that Jeremiah would be happy as well. So, when shall we expect you at the big house?"

She turned having composed her self and peered at the two. Barnabas sighed. "Well we were given permission to come for supper, we thought to check out the old family house before sending our luggage here. I will of course need to hire servants but it is as I remember and shall be happy to reside here and as I am sure my mother will be happy to eventually move back here with us."

Vicki nodded and thought that should this happen before she was rescued or sent back she would miss the presence and comfort of Naomi. She just hoped that Jeremiah would continue to be interested in Lenore and not her. Smiling at the loving couple she turned and headed to the door. "I suppose I should be returning to Collinwood, I do look forward to receiving you in residence here and welcome you home."

Josette moved forward and hugged Vicki. "I am glad you are a part of our lives here my dear. I look forward to getting to know you better and becoming like sisters with each other." Vicki was completely overwhelmed by the kindness this woman showed her smiled shyly in return and returned a warm tight hug.

In the time she had known Angelique there had only been resentment and hatred towards her by the woman she knew as Angelique. All the Angelique's she had come to know in alternate realities were evil and had followed the dark arts and practiced witchcraft. She was faced with a sinking feeling that if the woman she had known as Josette and later as Maggie was Angelique in this realty she would be heart sicken.

Because of the flow of time and the outcome would be this Josette and Barnabas would face tragedy and heart ache and this Barnabas was going to be transformed into something so hideous and frightening that it would ultimately reach out to the Collins family in the twentieth century.

Noting that in the distance she could hear the sound of thunder she broke her hug with Josette and stepped back. "Well I will see you for dinner. I must go before the storm arrives."

Barnabas moved forward and smiled. "Yes, my dear do go on and we shall look forward to our next meeting. My love, we should be away as well, I shall go get the carriage."

Vicki moved to the door and down the steps. She made the pathway back to Collinwood, she noted that a covered buggy with a single horse had moved in front of the old house and she watched how with gentle care Barnabas helped Josette into the carriage.

Feeling the first splatter of raindrops she moaned inwardly. She was going to get drenched before getting back to Collinwood. Perhaps if she were lucky she could sneak in through the kitchen and go up the servant's staircase and change. Making a head long dash along the rutted pathway in the long heavy dress that was becoming even more weighted with the soaking rain she moved to the rear of the house and entered the kitchen to come up short and covering a startled gasp.

There she saw Jeremiah locked in a passionate embrace but not with Lenore, but another woman and from the rear she could see from the way the woman clung to him that she plainly had staked her claim on him and was determined to make this man hers wholly and completely.

A woman knows when another woman wants a man and does not intend to share him with another. The way is always in how she positions her body to the man's and how she presses into him almost trying to melt into him. Stepping back into the alcove she peered around and watched Jeremiah pressed into the woman and grabbed her roughly to bring her close to him and take liberties with her body by moving her clothing around inching her dress up so he could have access to the more private parts.

Vicki could see from the way that her dress top slide over her shoulders that she or he had loosened her top and had given him access to the pleasures of the upper part of her body. "Oh Angelique you drive men crazy with your wanton ways."

Vicki covered her mouth to keep from gasping out loud and tried to peak around to see who this woman was and when she caught her image she was heart sicken, she was Maggie or Josette from her timeline. The woman was shameless as unbinding his pants fighting to release his manhood to guide him to her body.

Vicki heard him pick her up and carry her to the preparation table and that was it, Vicki moved back out into the driving rain and dashed around the house and into the foyer to once again run headlong up the stairs to her room and to slide the bolt across her door and lean against it. "My God!" She huffed.

The gall of the man having a sexual encounter with that woman in the kitchen, did he have no shame? Moving into the room she quickly divested her self of her wet clothing draping them over the chair to drip-dry and moved to put another day dress on.

Moving to the window she stood and watched the storm washed over the outside making the world turn grey and wet. This was a new twist on the way things went in her timeline along with a new cast of Collins characters to accent the play of madness that was being performed on this stage. Moving to the window seat she sat down and pressed her fingertips to the latch and cracked the window and pressed her face forward to feel the splash of the wind and rain wash over her. "Oh my dearest Barnabas, how could things have gotten so twisted in this time line?" She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and fought back her own tears and then stiffened.

It was the sound of her door handled being tried that caused her to stiffen and freeze in place. Then the banging of the door and she tensed hearing Jeremiah's voice called through the door. "Victoria! Opened the damn door now!"

Vicki sat quietly hoping that he would think the door was stuck and that she was not in the room. Again there came another round of loud rapping at the door; accompanied by loud curses and then the sound of a body hitting the door trying to knock it down. Vicki stood petrified and to her amazement she watched as a panel next to her fireplace in her bedroom moved and the figure of Naomi Collins appeared and put her hand to her lips in a shushing manner.

She motioned with her finger for Vicki to come to her. On silent footfalls Vicki rushed forward to feel Naomi grab her arm and shove her into the secret passageway, then pause and smile. Vicki watched Naomi tiptoed over to the door and listened satisfied that Jeremiah was not at the door, she gently and silently slid the bolt back and then moved quickly back to the secret passage and entered closing the door behind her.

Vicki watched Naomi lift the lantern and move on silent footsteps down the narrow passage, following the secret passage in its twists and turns she ended up at a wall and smiled, pulling a lever she watched another panel slide back and Vicki was ushered into the large drawing room.

The double doors were closed and the room was empty. Naomi placed the lantern down and closed the panel. "Joshua rather enjoyed his secret passages and had many installed in both houses along with secret rooms. We used them to hide gun powder and weapons during the Revolutionary War."

Vicki moved to sit by the fireplace on the fireside bench and sighed. "He was angry."

Naomi nodded, "He was caught having an indiscrete sexual encounter with the vixen Angelique in the kitchen. I knew he would blame you so I came searching for you and when I heard him beating on your door surmised you had hidden in there."

Naomi smiled coyly. "For future references that passage leads to several places in the house and will serve you well should you need it. The sconce on the wall will opened the panel in your room and a lever on the opposite of the wall will close you in. Do be careful because the tunnels are very extensive and intricate and you could end of wandering for days before finding a way out."

The doors thrust open and Jeremiah came charging into the room to come up short and blink in surprise. "How long have you been here."

Vicki looked down at her hands folded demurely in her lap. She only chanced a brief sideways glance to Naomi who answered, "We have been here for about an hour Jeremiah, where have you been? I understand from the gossip that the kitchen has caught your interest."

Jeremiah blustered and frowned, "That is not your concern dear sister, now wife where were you earlier, I ordered all to assemble in the ballroom and you were notably absent."

Vicki sighed deeply and glanced up at the man that was her husband. "I went for a walk to widows hill and then to the old house."

Jeremiah had moved to tower over her to show his irritation with her and her lack of immediate response to his question. "Were you in your room earlier?"

Vicki sighed softly and glanced to Naomi. "She was there when I found her and invited her down to the drawing room. Why?" Naomi moved to sit next to Vicki watching Jeremiah shoot a glare at her.

"Because I went to your room and your door was locked, did you lock yourself away from me?"

Vicki raised her wide innocent gaze to the man that towered menacingly over her and shook her head. "Why would I lock myself away from you?"

Jeremiah snaked his hand forward and grabbed her arm painfully jerking her to her feet and next to his body. "I found the door locked."

Naomi sighed dramatically, "Jeremiah, why would you say its locked? The only way to secure that door is to bolt it from the inside and I am sure that if she were down here there is no way she could have bolted that door against you."

Jeremiah snarled at Naomi, "I tell you it was secured and I was unable to open the door."

Naomi patiently stood up and smiled, "Then let us go and investigate your assertion the door is secured."

The three of them moved into the foyer and up the grand staircase to the hallway and down it. Naomi to make her point stepped in front of Jeremiah and moved to the door and turned the knob and then shifted her weight leaning her shoulder to the door and opened the door.

Jeremiah shoved Naomi aside and frowned stepping into the room to look around and see that there was a dress over a chair drying and then that the door was not bolted from the inside. Moving to the wet gown he frowned.

"How did this happen?" Vicki stepped in, and moved to her dress, "I told you I went for a walk and got caught in the rain, I changed and then met Naomi in the drawing room."

Naomi nodded, "Yes, I saw her come in and offered to have a warm cup of tea waiting for her when she returned to the drawing room. However, the downstairs maid said you ordered them from the kitchen because you were occupied with Angelique."

Jeremiah scowled by being reminded of his indiscretion and being caught by the other servants. "Yes, well we shall not discuss that now shall we?"

He moved to the sideboard and found the brandy decanter. Pouring himself a generous portion of the drink he slammed it down and then turned and glared at Vicki. "You seem to be very quiet my love why I would wonder would hold your tongue so?"

Vicki sighed softly, "I suppose it is I do not know what you wish me to say Mr. Collins."

He laughed outright and shook his head. "My, my you are being the docile creature are you not? Well my dear sister in law just told you I was having a relationship of a sexual nature with one of the maids in the kitchen and all you choose not to offer n opinion?"

Vicki stood and moved to the piano and sighed deeply studying the beauty of the piece and then looked to the window. "I believe that you have a right to do as you see fit" For some reason only known to Jeremiah he felt her comment was not sincere and she was being flippant with him, moving to her he grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her to the doorway.

"We shall discuss this further later Naomi, for now my wife and I are not to be disturbed is that abundantly clear?"

Naomi shot Vicki a look of sympathy as she lowered her own gaze to her folded hands and the floor. "As you wish brother in law."

Jeremiah jerked Vicki forcefully up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom and threw her across his bed. "You will stay here until I send for you."

He turned and took the key to the door from the inside lock and then closed the door and locked it and pocketing the key he smiled. "Well you want to play games then we shall play the games."

He could not get the thought of the hot whore Angelique from his mind she had dared him to take her in the kitchen and he had obliged her but found that the experience with her was not that filling. He loved the way Victoria made him feel when he took her and she fought him at first then gave in to avoid being beaten.

However he had to admit that it was much more satisfying when he took her and she did not resist him but just reacted to his touch and his kisses. The woman incited him to extremes from revulsion to hatred to excitement than finally to completion.

Moving down the hallway he pitched the key into the air and then caught it to pocket it. Moving down to the drawing room he looked around grateful that Naomi was gone. Moving to the sideboard he poured himself another drink and downed it then set the glass down and looked around. This place was beginning to wear on him and he needed to ride in to the Eagles Nest.

Moving out of the house to the stables he waited patiently while a horse was saddled. Mounting up Jeremiah whipped the horse into a run towards Collinsport and the Eagles Nest; perhaps here he could find a town wench that could full fill him. The whole time he was riding into town he kept comparing the women in his life.

He had known that Angelique was responsible for Josette running to that milk toast and rather obtuse whelp of Joshua's. Barnabas. He snarled his lip thinking about Barnabas the poet by nature and a good businessman but he was no match for Jeremiah when it came to hard labor and working the shipping business for his use.

Truth be told he was glad that Josette had run to Barnabas' arms, her crying and swooning every time he wanted to exert his husbandly rights over her was only wanting him to wrap his hands around that white tender throat and choke the life out of her.

Angelique was a fiery red haired vixen that had sparked the savage beast in him. Her sexual appetites had been limitless and in the beginning challenging and when Josette had heard the staff speaking of him with another woman in his bed she had run to Barnabas crying and wanting to find the soft rather pathetic love that he could offer her and she craved.

Jeremiah had found her love making obligatory and unsatisfying and was secretly happy she had decided to run off with Barnabas. Then there was Katharine. The woman that had shown up under obligation by her father arrived with her wide innocent gaze and her timidity to his touch he had become angry but felt that he was being guided by something darker and not under his control.

That is when he had found Angelique in her room practicing the dark arts and had accused her of being a witch. To which she had laughed at him and mocked him. She told him then she would eventually have him and he would belong to her and her only. Angelique was very threatening when she informed him that he would regret it if he ever thought to leave her.

Horse and rider rounded the muddy roadway that lead to the town proper Jeremiah was just as certain that Angelique was the reason he had killed the original Katharine and had buried her in the woods. This started to burn in his mind that he needed to do something about this witch and her desires to control him.

He was just as certain that his feelings he was having now towards this woman that he knew as Victoria was beginning to turn and he did not want so much to control her but to own her and mold her into what he felt would be the perfect match and mate for him. Reigning in the horse at the Eagles Nest he slid off into the muddied streets and handed the horse's reins over to the stable hand that took care of the citizens mounts. Leading the beast to a stable and out of the weather. Stomping into the inn he stopped and his gaze froze as it landed on the two occupants that sat at a table near the fireplace.

"Barnabas." Jeremiah spoke and the room became charged with tension as Barnabas glanced up and looked at Jeremiah. "Uncle."

He stood and put a protective hand on Josette's shoulder. "Welcome home nephew."

Barnabas looked to Jeremiah then to his wife, "Thank you Uncle, I hope you are being sincere about those sentiments."

Jeremiah moved to his nephew and offered his hand, and shook Barnabas' hand and then he looked down at Josette who squirmed under his scrutiny. "And your whore you have brought her home."

Barnabas brow furrowed and moved to defend only to feel Angelique's hand rest on his arms. "You have your say Jeremiah, and I understand your feelings and you know I am no whore so please do not let this become a contest of beating on your chest and name calling."

She watched anxiously his hand tightened over his blunderbuss and she held her breath knowing his temper so well and wondering if in the next few minutes one of them would be dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Vicki moved to the window and looked out to the front lawn of Collinwood. She was growing afraid and concerned that Josette had not found her or had sent Jeanette to help her or assure her she would be home soon. Looking out at the wide expanse of the lawn she frowned and it marred her pretty features with the pucker of her eyebrows.

Since Jeremiah had locked her in the room she had not heard anyone in the hallway and she was concerned that no one would know she was here and at the mercy of her husband. He had ridden off in a furious hurry and it had given her pause and a small amount of relief.

However, she was just as sure that Jeremiah had gone off to get drunk and she did not want to be here held captive by her husband in a drunken rage. He had already killed one woman and she did not want to be another. Moving around the bedroom she had come to hate this place and this time. Feeling frustrated she sat on the window seat and looked down. Then she heard it a small click of the lock being opened and then the door opened just slightly.

Standing she moved cautiously towards the door and then jumped back when Daniel poked his head into the room. "Hello." He smiled and handed her the key.

"Aunt Naomi said to give you this and tell you to hurry and come down the back way to the kitchen, she is going to help you hide."

Vicki felt relief wash over her and she was so very grateful for the young man that did resemble David. "Thank you!" She enthused and followed him out of the door, stopping to pitch the key to the Jeremiah's room down the hallway. On feet that had become very fast she moved down the rear stairs and paused hearing the servants in the kitchen.

Daniel smiled, put his fingertip to his lips and winked. "Stepping out into the room he shouted, "There is a fire in the drawing room!"

The women grew concerned and rushed from the room. Daniel then motioned Vicki to come and she hurried down the stairs and out the rear door to an empty courtyard. Seeing a flutter of a cape she looked over and saw Naomi standing and waved to her.

Vicki not letting the grass grow under her feet dashed towards Naomi and rushed head long into her arms and held onto her trembling. "I know my dear he is getting out of hand and we need to protect you. Come, I have the perfect place for you to take refuge for now and he will not think to look for you there."

Releasing the woman that so looked like her mother she could not keep the tears from burning her eyes, she felt full of gratitude and relief.

"There is a small cottage not far from here, Joshua had given it over to one of our servants but he has long since died. I know you will be comfortable there and I have had it supplied. No one knows this place still exists except for Daniel and myself. He is a very resourceful young man and helped me put in food stores for you."

Vicki followed at a furious pace moving next to Naomi. "What about you, surely Jeremiah will try to bully you."

Naomi smiled and shook her head. "Let him try, I have already had my things sent along with those of Millicent, Sarah, and Daniel to the Old House where I understand Barnabas and Josette will be joining us shortly."

Naomi moved through the woods that skirted the back of Collinwood and stopped at a small stable. There she moved to a horse drawn carriage and turned. "I came prepared as you can see, once I take you to the cottage, I shall meet with the others at the Old House. So that when Jeremiah comes home tonight he will have half the staff and himself to live with. Let us see how he likes his new home being all alone in that great huge house." Vicki nodded but felt tense with each passing minute she was sure they would be discovered.

Naomi sent the horse at a trot down the road and watched the side roads to see if anyone was following. "He wants his Angelique he can have her. I made sure she stayed behind."

Vicki felt scandalous with the way she was making her escape from Collinwood with Naomi's help. She had grown quiet and sighed softly, "You know he will try to have me committed once he finds me."

Naomi reached over and gently patted her hands with her gloved hands. "Let him try, he has to find your first and this place is very isolated and as I said it is not a part of the Collins listed properties so he will have no idea that it even exists. My concern for you my dear is to keep you healthy and safe. You deserve so much more than that bastard has afforded you so far. I must say the two brothers were more alike than anyone could imagine. They were both controlling and very competitive and possessive."

Vicki nodded and watched them moving further away from Collinwood and for a moment she was at peace and no longer afraid. "But if he does find me he shall say I am mad and that I have made allegations of not being of this time or this world."

Naomi released her hold on Vicki's hand and smiled, "I know my dear, how do you think you got here to begin with?"

Vicki was stunned. "Excuse me?" Naomi turned those bright knowing eyes upon the girl's face and shook her head. "My dear Victoria, I know that he killed the original Katharine and that you ended up in the hallway upstairs. It was because I had searched for you."

Naomi kept that even tone to her explanation while maintaining control over the horses that pulled their carriage. "We needed you here. We needed for you to come to our time to our reality so that we could reset things right. You are pregnant and I am afraid that you must remain here to give birth to that baby girl you now house in your womb."

Vicki's mind was beginning to real with this information. "Who are you?"" She stammered out her face growing pale with the thought of her being pregnant with Jeremiah's child.

Naomi smiled and led the horse on down the trail. "I am you in another time in another reality and I am your mother from your time. But I am also the one who was able to give you the powers of being a time folder. To cross through portals of time and dimensions to come where you are needed and oh my dear child you are needed desperately here."

Vicki knew there would be more explanation forthcoming and figured she would divulge the whole of this experience when they arrived at this cottage.

"Please tell me you plan to explain more to me when we arrive at our destination."

Naomi nodded and said softly, "I will do more than explain, I shall assure you that once we have this child, this timeline will reset and then we can allow you to go back to your time and your Barnabas."

A wave of such exquisite relief washed over her as she heard these words and she finally slumped back and relaxed.

"My dear it was never my intention to keep this from you but I had to let it play out. You see Jeremiah killed Katharine and Katharine's child would have been your direct decedent and we need this child to assure that we have a Josette that can travel through time to keep our time line straight."

Naomi kept her eyes to the shadow-ridden roadway while she explained. "Without this girl child you now carry we were doomed to destruction. Our future generations were slowly dissolving and disappearing into the void and becoming no more because of Jeremiah's hateful and thoughtless act of killing the original Katharine."

Naomi took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "We simply could not allow the man to destroy the future of Collinwood."

Vicki shook her head. "You do realize that by keeping me here we could risk a cascade affect and it could implode all our worlds"

Naomi shook her head. "It is a risk we have to take my dear. It is that important to our time line that we risk it all."

Vicki was beginning to feel a little heart sick, "But it is not your own timeline you put at risk there are thousands upon thousands of worlds that will be at risk."

Naomi nodded slowly, "I would have said that was true except that right now other time lines are fighting the demons assault from the hellmouth and that is why your Josette has not come searching for you."

This did give Vicki some cause for alarm. "I see, so she is in danger?"

Naomi nodded, "But she has some very strong allies helping her out. While they struggle in their fight with Baal, we shall allow time to pass here. I suspect you are about six weeks pregnant, the time here will not pass as it would back in your time and we shall allow this to play out and you shall give birth and afterwards, you may go back to your world and your life."

Vicki watched her pull the horse drawn carriage to a stop in front of a simple but clean looking cottage. Vicki stepped down out of the carriage and walked towards the front of the cottage. "It reminds me of the estate cottage back at Collinwood."

Naomi jumped down and moved to the front door and taking a key from her reticule she opened the door and pushed it open. Vicki stepped past her thanking her and stopped. The inside of the cottage was a clean and well kept as the outside had been. "its lovely and seems so peaceful here."

Naomi stepped in and smiled, "Daniel built your fire, in there is the bedchambers. There is a well out back so you should be able to draw water. The kitchen area is this way."

She led her around the cottage and showed her stairs that led to a second small bedroom in the attic. Then guiding her to a door that opened to another set of steps that led to a root cellar. Vicki sighed and nodded, "It is very much like the estate cottage in my time. Usually we had visitors staying there for the summer. Currently, my half sister Lydia is living in the cottage."

Naomi nodded, "She is the one that is pregnant by an incubus and they are attempting to rescue her from the demon."

Vicki had not known this and was immediately concerned. "Do not worry my dear they have some very good talent helping them with your sister's plight."

She then directed her to the small door that opened off of her bedroom from the main room of the cottage. Naomi blithely continued with the tour regardless of the fact she had just told her that her sister was being held by a demon.

"I rather like the garden out back. It is peaceful and there are places to sit" She opened the door for Vicki to peer out back and noted that is was peaceful looking and that several little settees had been placed along the meandering pathway.

"You will find that we were very thorough in setting it up for your comfort. Unfortunately, we will not be able to provide you with a servant or servants and you will need to tend to your own needs. We fear to bring a servant would only allow the possibility of Jeremiah finding you and we cannot allow that at this time. He cannot be allowed to take his rage out on you and risk the life of the child you carry."

Vicki was beginning to feel a bit isolated and sighed sadly she moved back into the house and moved to collapse upon the sofa that faced the fireplace.

"Will I be able to visit with you?"

Naomi frowned, "Not for a while my dear, I cannot afford for Jeremiah to follow me here and discover you." Naomi was looking with some concern upon the poor girl that had just had her whole life turned upside down again.

"Victoria, I know this is a lot to put on you especially now that you have discovered that you are pregnant. I only ask that you be patient and we shall see to your comfort and your needs and get you home as soon as it is feasibly possible. I know you will be feeling alone and isolated and I am sure that Daniel will find a way to come and visit you. He is quite fond of you."

Vicki glanced away from the cheerfully burning fire and smiled. "As I am of him. Oh what of my clothing?"

Naomi nodded to her bedroom. "You will find them neatly packed away in the dresser, trunks and the small closet. I was very cautious about cleaning your room out. Understand my life will not be easy either. I will be fighting against my own instincts to want to come to you and mother you during your time of confinement."

She sat by her and took Vicki's hand in hers and spoke softly. "But to do so will only put you at risk, that is why now while I know that Angelique is occupied with other duties and Jeremiah is in Collinsport that I am taking this time to make sure your comforts are met and that you are reassured that although I shall be with my son and his wife, you will be in our thoughts and prayers."

Vicki looked down at their hands and slowly she removed her hand and folded her arms over her chest and went back to studying the fire. "Naomi do we not have elementals in this timeline that offer their help?"

Naomi stood and moved to sit across from Vicki in one of the delicate fireside chairs and sighed. "My dear when he killed Katharine we lost contact with all our supernatural friends and our abilities were curtailed considerably. That is why you are so important to us now. I know we are asking a lot from you but we need you so very badly that it has put us all at risk in some form or another."

Vicki thought a moment. "Then tell me this why is your timeline not under attack by those from the hellmouth or from Baal?"

Naomi frowned and stood moving to peer out the window she sighed deeply, "As I said we lost a great deal when he killed Katharine. The timeline you come from for this world is now under the control of Baal and all that is left of Collinwood is in ruin and darkness, it collapsed in and allowed the demons to run with free access in the world. The battles that are being done now are by the citizens of what is left of our future."

The thought of total anarchy made Vicki shiver and she shook her head. "He really messed up the whole word didn't he?"

Naomi turned and looked over at the woman that would one day be her or she would be her mother and smiled sadly. "Yes, he really did muck up our lives and the lives of any future Collins Family Members. That is why we did what we did and we hope that you can forgive us for our actions."

Vicki shrugged lightly "Who is to say that if it were me and I was in the same position I would not have done the same thing. I am just worried about my Josette and my sister."

Naomi nodded and then looked over at the mantle Clock. "Well my dear as much as I hate the thought of just leaving you here alone, I must. I will need time to get back to the old house and prepare it for my son's homecoming."

Vicki stood and moved to the door with her. "You know for as much as things here are the same they really are different from my world. Jeremiah looks like Quentin Collins from my time, Angelique looks like Josette from my time, your Barnabus looks like someone I know as Willie Loomis, And Peter Bradford looked like my husband, my Barnabas."

She smiled a bittersweet smile. "His wife Julia looks like Julia Hoffman a doctor I know and trust from my time."

Naomi smiled and sighed. "Sometimes the paths we take make changes we do not expect or can comprehend but I understand why you feel so off balanced here with so much disparity in the people you know."

Vicki sighed softly, "I suppose I am glad that in some respects they are different. I don't know how I would have felt seeing my Barnabas with my Angelique as Josette."

Naomi smiled, "But how do you feel about Your Barnabas as Peter Bradford with your Julia?"

Vicki cocked her head and thought a moment, "I suppose I am not that upset about it, I always wondered had I not come back from the past if Barnabas would have eventually ended up with Julia as his wife."

Naomi stepped out of the cottage and moved to the carriage. "Well for your information only Peter and Julia will remain at Collinwood with Jeremiah. I am sure though knowing Jeremiah as I do that they will eventually join us at the old house."

Vicki watched her step to the carriage taking her seat. "My dear do take care and I will send Daniel in a few days on horse back with some more provisions. And as soon as I can come with out risk, I shall come to visit and check on your well being."

Vicki stepped back and smiled waving bye to her and watched the carriage disappear down the road and then from sight. Turning she looked the area over and sighed. This it seemed would be her home and sanctuary for the next few months. Then she felt it, a slight twinge in the lower part of her abdomen. Yes there was new life growing there and she smiled rubbing her hand over her stomach and then made her way to the cottage.

"Well it's going to be you and me baby girl. So lets see what we can find to feed ourselves and then something to read and then bed, I am exhausted."

Moving with ease she hardly felt comfortable. She rummaged through the food stores and found something to make her some soup. After eating she moved about the cottage becoming familiar with the layout and had discovered that Naomi had provided her with enough books to keep her occupied for a while.

Moving to her bathing chambers just off her bedroom, she brushed her teeth with the makeshift toothbrush she had fashioned and then moved to her bed and drew back the coverlet and lay down. "I am so tired little one." Then remembering she needed to bolt the door, she moved back to the living room and stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing in the middle of the room was a savage dressed in doe skin leggings and covering over his mid extremities, she noticed that he was wearing feathers in his hair and his face was painted with a black streak of grease paint across his eyes.

Vicki recognized him as a member of the Abenaki tribe. From what she could recall from her history she knew that they would sometimes form raiding parties and during the revolutionary wars Henry Hamilton had paid for scalps. She looked with concern at the ax he held in his hand. His reaction to seeing her there had been an immediate defensive position.

Taking a deep breath she slowly raised her hand up in an attempt to reassure him she meant him now harm. "Please do not hurt me, I am pregnant." He grunted at her and then looked to her stomach then to her. He pointed to the sofa and she slowly moved to the sofa and sat slowly on the edge.

Then he advanced towards her and grabbed her hair pulling it away from her scalp and raised his axe. In that moment Vicki screamed and closed her eyes and waited for death to claim her. Then it happened. There was a change in the air and then the room filled with the presence of four figures that held out their hands to the brave and shook their heads.

Together they spoke and Vicki knew that the elementals had returned because she now carried their hope. The brave staggered away from Vicki releasing her hair and falling to his knee to babble in the language of the first people.

The lovely elementals floated over the room to form a protective barrier around Victoria. "You must not harm this one she carries the hope of all peoples future. She is sacared, if you care for mother earth,"

Earathei moved forward her gown a soft luminescent green in her dark brown hair lay a circlet of flowers that held like a halo around her hair that flowed down her back and over her shoulder. "Then you will respect a new mother of all. Fieria shimmered and glowed in the soft radiance of the fire and she smiled at the brave.

"Ingnachanuk, you have seen me many times I have helped you. I must tell you now the old father would not like for you take this one's scalp."

The luminescent shimmer of the pale blond known as Carmanea shimmered and moved like the gentle flowing spring fed streams of his youth. "Know that she is protected and as Fieria said the old one would be upset with you."

Finally the shifting one that moved and brought with her a soft flutter of wind around the room, "I am she that is known as Aureliegh, I am wind and will not be kind nor gentle to your lands should anything untoward happen to this one, she is protected Ingnachanuk, so go back to your tribe and bring the word that in seven months time there will be great joy to cover this land for she will bring the child that will secure all of our futures and banish the darkness that was foretold."

Ingnachanuk had fully understood each of them they had spoken in his tongue and he was in awe and now bowed low to them and then crawled to Vicki's feet and looked up with great sadness and regret in his gaze he spoke softly and reached for her hand and drew it to his forehead and spoke from the heart.

"I am sorry my lady of hope, I did not know and I am very sorry for what I almost did. Please find it in your heart to forgive me and allow me to leave and spread the word that the child of hope will arrive and she will be blessed and bring our people great joy."

Vicki looked to the elementals and smiled, "I understood him?" She was amazed that they had allowed her to communicate with the young brave. "Go in peace brave warrior and know I forgive you."

He stood and bowed then moved on silent footfalls to the door and was soon gone from sight. Vicki turned and smiled to her newly made friends. "I am not of your world but know you all well and thank you for saving my life"

Aureliegh smiled and spoke for the others that now fell silent, Vicki knew they usually spoke as one because they worked as one though they were earth, wind, fire, and water.

"Little mother, we may be banished from the future but you are our future now how could we not come forth and protect you. We will not allow anyone thing to harm you. We knew of your great sadness at being brought here and then your feelings of being abandoned and it affected us all."

She turned to indicate her sisters. "As you have us under different names in your time, we are still sisters and will protect and love you just as if you were our own Katharine that should have been in this time." Vicki was truly touched by such a show of solidarity and sentiment to her and her needs and she felt the sting of tears with her gratitude feeling her body drawn into what could only be termed as a group hugs. Closing her eyes she spoke softly, "Sisters I won't be alone after all."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The stench of death was nauseating to Lydia she paced the room off and tried to figure out how to escape this depressing room that permeated with the desolation and hopelessness that was this hell. Moving back to the bed, she sat on its edge and then felt the movement of the child.

He kicked and it startled her. "Oh,"

She put her hand over the movement and looked down at her stomach to see the foot press against her hand and then retract. Sighing softly, she would have felt elated at the thought of being a mother. Originally, when she had first met him and felt her affection growing for him, she did the school girlish doodling of his name and hers as the Mrs. Gerard Stiles on a sheet paper.

Then feeling foolish and applying herself to be more directed to her job and her life, she had wadded that slip of paper up and thrown it into the waste can. She should have shredded it. Thom had found the silly doodle and he had teased her unmercifully for a week over it even threatened in typical brother fashion to reveal her silly act to the man in question on the slip of paper. That would have done her in and she would never have shown her face in public again. Least of all be alone with him in a room.

Now she had nothing but a sickening feeling of hopelessness. She was not so sure how Hell was suppose to look but she had never imagined it would be all mahogany beams and dark oak wood furniture and a plush carpeting on the floor with lovely antique accents to grace the huge room.

The only things she had imagine and they obviously could not keep out was the smell of death. It hung in the air like a cloying lover, it seemed to permeate every pour ever nook and every cranny that was hell. Closing her eyes she thought she would go mad if she were not let out of this place soon.

If it were not for the fact that a part of her believed that the SHADOWS Ops group would be bursting through the door at any moment to rescue her she would have been tempted to make a deal with the demon that was Gerard. Closing her eyes she said her silent little prayer and tried to relax.

In the last level of hell's release Josette felt the bite of the bonds that held her tightly secured to the slate slab that was to be her sacrificial alter. She kept her eyes closed and tried to remain calm. She had tried to fold time while held there but found she was blocked by something that Camron must have done.

Her heart broke at the thought he was in the grip of something so dark and evil that his soul would be damned and he would have to die for his traitorous actions. Forcing her body to relax she tried to redirect her thoughts to something more positive.

The only thing she could come up with was that with her mother out of time and sync with the flow of time that the worlds would fold into and on top of each other and they all would cease to exist. Not a very positive thought but one she could cling to and in her time of turmoil her prayers were for her family and sent out her love you and miss you silently around her.

She lay with her eyes closed she felt the touch, a gentle stroke, then followed by another stroke. Opening her eyes she peered in the eyes of the man she had taken as her lover. He was bent over her and for a moment she allowed herself to think he had found his control and he was back to rescue her.

He tilted his head and stroked her hair then gently traced her face and then a fingertip to her lips. Slowly he lowered his head and pressed his lips to her lips. "So lovely, so sweet tasting, so much goodness and light in your soul it is a shame you have to die."

With those tenderly spoken words her world was now crashing down around her and she felt the sting of tears that began to form. "Oh no." He said softly leaning in to watch her cry, "Don't cry, your soul will be with us forever and my brother will have a lot of fun playing with your soul and making the pain much more exquisite when it comes. So you must not cry but embrace it."

Josette looked into his gaze and tried to find the Camron she had spent the past ten years with, and there was nothing there. Feeling her throat thicken with her emotions she sniffed and said softly, "I love you Camron."

Those words were having a more profound affect on him than he realized. For a moment the old Camron's eyes filtered into view and he smiled and said as softly, "I love you too Josette." He leaned down and pressed himself to her body and spoke softly against her lips. "But that Camron died last night and is no more. He did love you very much."

Josette closed her eyes and tensed feeling him take liberties with the tender part of her body. Then he frowned, "Oh now this will not do at all. My brother must know of this."

Josette looked confused as Camron pulled away from her and looked around the room. "Who is there?"

The room shimmered and from the darkness that began to shift and form into that of a figure. The legs emerged first, and then the body took form and standing before Camron was Logan.

"You know Camron, you have been a very bad boy and you know we cannot let you hurt Josette."

Camron laughed, "I will sacrifice her when the time is right but the time is not right she is with child."

The words were said and Josette was filled with horror, one night with Camron and he had impregnated her? Camron turned to throw a fireball towards Logan he blinked in surprise when the fireball fizzled out and dissipated in a hiss of steam.

"Now that was not nice Camron, you know I have the same powers as you."

Camron frowned, "How is that possible, you are in my domain and you are not my equal."

Logan smiled and nodded slowly, "True but I did not come alone."

He stepped aside and the tall commanding figure that seemed bigger than life itself moved into view. "Hello son. I hear you have been a bad boy."

Camron frowned. "Father?" He nodded to the question and Camron growled. "Then I guess I just will need to kill you both!"

Turning he summoned forth lightening sending the jagged bolts hurtling towards Damon and Logan. Damon lifted his hand and redirected the lightening away to crash with a resounding boom into the walls of the chambers.

"Well that should get your brother's attention, he should be here when I met out my punishment for you both."

With a lift of his fingers and directing them to Camron, a charge of tremendous energy shot forth and nailed Camron in the chest sending him flying back to land with a sickening thud against the wall. The front of Camron's chest now smoked and sizzled while the energy coursed through out his body.

"Now, for you son." He turned and looked at the white rage infused face of his second son. Baal screamed out in anger and frustration.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

Logan quipped without taking his gaze off of Baal, "I don't think

he is happy to see you. Oh well so much for the family reunion."

Damon smiled, "Yes, well that is what happens when the child thinks they can be the parent. Logan why don't you go release Josette, then head down to the fourth hell you will find Lydia there. I believe JB and Jeanette are about to launch their assault on the mouth and I need to teach my son a lesson."

All this said treating Baal like he had never entered the room. Baal looked near apoplexy with his anger glaring at his father and then in disgust as his brother's smoldering body.

Logan moved to the dais. With the movements of an expert he reached down and pulled out his skinning knife. Keeping a watchful eye on Camron and then Baal, he made quick work to cut her bonds. He could only imagine how weak she might be for the time she must have spent tied to that damn sacrificial alter.

With tenderness and care he helped her from the room. Baal shouted out his anger and began to summon his own legion of the damn. This annoyed Damon. "You know Baal, I should have allowed you more time with your mother. She might have taught you to respect your elders."

Baal snorted, "Who do you think was the first one I killed for annoying me. She taught me to disrespect you not respect."

With a dramatic rise of his chest and then a slowly released sigh, Damon nodded. "I had forgotten. Well I should have spent more time with you both."

Baal had timed his movements to allow his demons to get into place. He noted them shuffled in to surround Logan, Josette, and Damon he shouted. ""Kill them all now. Lock their souls in hell forever!"

The charge was not so much unexpected or the ferocity of the assault, what had surprised them had been the shear force that now rushed in trying to over run them. Logan had used his body as a shield against the swinging arms with fist full of razor sharp claws that seemed to want to rend his flesh from his body.

Chanting off a quick spell on Josette, Logan sent her to sanctuary so that she could not be harmed. From that point on he locked in two more spells, the first one after he had been distracted when a nasty claw nicked his arm and sent a hot shock of pain through his body.

Summoning forth his flesh of steal armor he then summoned forth his best-kept secret, chanting again he summoned forth flame blade. The fiery image of a blazing scimitar appeared to extend from his hand and he smiled. "You want me bubba, let's dance!"

Standing back to back with Damon he heard Damon's comment, "Nice blade."

Logan smiled, "Yeah, something I just picked up."

Baal watched the fight between his father and his demons with anxiety and trepidation, he knew the old man was getting up in years and there was the possibility that his age had slowed him and perhaps he would die this night and then Baal would rule unhampered and supreme taking this victory when he claimed the world of light for darkness.

He looked over at the unconscious Camron, now that was not a good sign. He wondered if his father had killed his favorite son. Looking back he was amazed at the agility the man displayed as he danced back and called forth lightening and fireballs to land and consume his demons.

The room was beginning to smell of burnt and dying demons and Baal could only think of how this place would have to be fumigated and cleaned from top to bottom to get the demon matter off the wall and then he saw a head fly past him and he sighed.

The head hit the wall and splattered brain mater on the ceiling. Moving back out of the way as an errant arm fly past him he folded his own arms over his chest and waited patiently. "Surely you must realize the odds are very much against you old man. Give up already!"

Damon smiled, "When I am done with your little playmates son, I am going to spank you. Something I should have done more when you were growing up."

Baal looked at his fingernails and shook his head. "I see now you want to apply the spare the rod and spoil the child philosophy?"

Damon spun around hooking an arm to Logan and lifting him up so he could throw a kick and knock back two more demons. Then Damon shot more lightening into their bodies and they lay writing on the floor. "Not a philosophy son, a fact and in your case I was way too lenient. Its now time for you to face daddy."

With those words said, he turned, cast Logan into Sanctuary and then rained down a firestorm of molten lava rocks on the room. He had done it just about the time he saw Camron begin to wake up and crawl back into a nook. The room erupted into a fiery blast. The screams were horrendously loud and Baal watched as all his demons all were blown apart and body parts were sent flying all over the room.

Damon had teleported to Camron's side and bent over to look into his eyes. There he once again saw the man he had come to respect and love as his son. "Time for you to join poppa to teach your brother a lesson in humility. Are you up for it?"

Camron smiled and nodded. "When ever you are ready, he needs to be taught a lesson."

The flames and smell of brimstone and smoke cleared the room, father and son stepped out side by side and looked down at a very singed Baal now wearing tattered and burnt clothing.

"I would say that about makes us even brother but for the fact you wanted me to hurt the woman I love and now carries my child."

Baal moaned and rolled his eyes. "You had to sleep with her? You stupid fool!"

Damon turned and smiled, clapping his son's shoulder. "Congratulations son, you are going to marry her?"

Baal moaned and slowly stood up and dusted what clothing he had off.

"I suppose you think we will be expected to come to all the holidays and be one big happy friggin family?"

Damon looked at Camron. "Has he always been this annoying?"

Camron nodded and waited he knew it was coming and it came with a suddenness that Baal did not expect it to happen. Damon with amazing dexterity and strength backhanded Baal. The strike was quick and it sent Baal flying back across the room to land with a thud against the wall then to slump to the floor.

"That is just a part of what I plan to deliver to you son, do not be flippant and do not expect me to forgive you for not treating your brother's fiancé with a little more respect."

Damon moved over and with one hand lifted Baal off the floor and brought him to face him. "There is a reason that there are parents and then there are children. You are about to get a lesson in humility you spoiled brat."

Damon turned to face Camron, "You need to bring Josette and Logan back from sanctuary, and then go and get Lydia in the fourth hell, you will not meet the resistance that you met the first time and you can get in and out with relative ease."

Damon let Baal dangle by his hand showing no signs of tiring from the weight of his burden. "Lydia will need to be taken to the hospital ward at SHADOW headquarters so they can extract the demon baby. Then we will deal with the father of that child. For now you need to do that while I deal with your brother."

Camron moved to his father and gave him a huge hug and whispered, "Thanks Dad, see you later." He turned waved his hands and the images of Josette and Logan appeared next to him. "Come on we have a rescue operation to handle."

From the mouth of the cave, Jeanette stood and flexed her hands and then turned to Radu, "If we don't make it back from this there is something I want you to know."

Radu grabbed her and held her close then pushing her back he planted the deepest most passionate kiss she had ever experienced since they became lovers. "We are going to come out of this fine and you my love, my dearest one will marry me."

Josette wrinkled her brow put a quirky smile on her lips and quipped, "Um is this a marriage proposal?"

He laughed "Damn right it is." JB had listened half-heartedly to the two as they bantered back and forth with each other and then he heard it, the rush of wind and the appearance of a hoard of demons rushing to the surface.

"Incoming!" He shouted and turned with his weapon and took aim.

Jeanette spun around and used Radu's back to roll over grab her weapon from her boot holster and she took aim and began to fire. The rush of demons was the first wave and the group of operatives that had set up a perimeter around the mouth were protected enough that they had minimal casualties with the first rush of the demons to freedom made it known that they intended to make it or die and kill them along with their assault.

Radu shifted to wolf form charging forward to attack and rip a few throats out to reform and turn and fight using his own form of a bastard sword that flamed in his hands like a holy avenger. Jeanette could feel the hot rush of putrefied flesh and air that surrounded their onslaught and held her position she systematically and in a well precision format began to stack up a few bodies her self thinking that they might use those bodies to block the entrance which might slow the demons down a bit and give them a chance to pick them off I smaller numbers.

Reports were coming in that similar assaults were happening all over the world and that the number of casualties was growing for their group and this only leant to a more determined battle for the group that fought for the power of the light. From his monitoring station back at Headquarters Aden watched and had Jeffrey keeping track of the dead and injured operatives.

The Secretary of State and Aden watched grimly while the news and the tallies started to rise and then slowly began to fall to a level they could feel comfortable. Though they agreed that no death was acceptable but with the odds of what they were facing anything on the upside was preferable at this juncture.

Feeling the shift in the atmosphere, Lydia stood up and looked around and then she cried out in relief and happiness seeing Josette stepped through the fabric of time fold.

"Oh my God! Jo! Thank God you found me!"

She rushed to Josette and then saw Logan and she hugged them both and found her face was wet with her tears as she stood holding onto them.

"Come on Aunt Lydia we gotta get you back to Shadows Headquarters."

Holding tight to her niece, she felt the room shift and fold and she was standing in the admissions room of the medical floor of Headquarters. A group of surgical clad personnel surrounded them and escorted Lydia away from Josette and Logan. "Come on cutie, time to head back to your sister and see if we can help."

Josette shook her head. "I got to find my mother. Then I will help."

Logan sighed and shook his head. "Josette, we cannot find your mother someone is shielding her. We need to take care of this and allow her whatever she is involved in to resolve itself and then see if she is returned to us."

Josette did not like the sounds of that nor did she like the idea of her mother being out of sync and in another timeline having god knows what happening to her.

"You know she is shit magnet if she is in trouble, she has need of us."

Logan held onto her. "She is a shit magnet and she is a big girl and can protect herself and find her way back. Our thoughts are that whatever reality she stepped into they are the ones preventing us from finding her and there has to be a damn good reason for it. Now come along, time to dress out grab some weapons and go help your sister so she does not get herself killed."

From the very air that was now filled with scorched bodies of dead demons and some casualties of the shadows teams members Josette and Logan appeared with a plasma gun and more ammo for the fighters. JB rubbed the soot from his face and smiled at his sister.

"Glad to see you made it back sis. Thanks for bringing the ammo we were running low."

Josette looked around and wrinkled her nose at the carnage of the dead demons. "Glad I am not on clean up on this one."

Jeanette tumbled into view and turned shooting another demon as he tried to crawl through the wall of dead demons blocking the entrance. "Hey great idea, which one of you thought of it?"

Jeanette bowed, "Thanks it was a bit creative thinking but it seems to be working and we passed it along to the other hell mouths. I hear we have taken heavy casualties over all." Josette nodded and noted her sister for being in the fight of her life seemed to be glowing with a happy radiance.

"What is up with you sis? You seem to be very happy."

Jeanette laughed and nodded, "I am Radu asked me to marry him and I said yes."

She finished giving her sister the great news she frowned then said, "Damn." And fell forward. The long trident of a demon was sticking out of her back. Josette screamed covered her sister with her body and folded time transporting her to headquarters and the emergency bay.

Once again when Josette appeared a surgical team surrounded the two. They rushed Jeanette into surgery and turned to send Josette on the way. It had happened so fast and Josette could only see the life ebbing from her beautiful sister's face as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Radu must have sensed something had happened because as the medic team rushed Jeanette into surgery, a white wolf jumped thorough the tear of time and landed at Josette's feet and reformed to that of Radu.

"Where is she? Is she still alive?"

Josette felt the rush of tears and sobbed. "I don't know."

Radu formed to mist and disappeared into the surgical room. When he reappeared he bit his arm and moved to push his way between the medical team working on Jeanette, pressing her lips to his bleeding arm he commanded. "Drink Damnit drink! Don't you die on me we are going to be married!"

The surgeon at first was about to object until he realized what Radu was doing and motioned his team back from Jeanette and waited. The life signs, which had looked bleak and were weak and fading suddenly, began to grow stronger. Jeanette opened her eyes she looked up with a glow of love and a shine of renewing life and smiled. "I love you too."

Dr. Angler then moved into the surgical room and smiled, "We have figured out how we are going to save our operatives thanks to your quick actions Radu."

Turning he moved to the control panel and brought Aden up on the view screen. "Order all Vampires to help with the others taking damage, if they taste the blood they will be renewed and healed. This is one way we can cut our losses and bring up our numbers in this fight."

Aden frowned, "What if they die? Will they not then be reborn as vampires?"

Angler nodded, "We will deal with that after this crisis, I am sure we can get it under control just as Julia Hoffman did for Barnabas Collins we can do it for our people, right at this moment we need to save lives!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The night had been a restless one for Vicki. The new surroundings and strange noises from the woods had given her pause, and then there was the feeling that she was being watched or so it seemed or could it have been she was being paranoid?

She had tossed and turned in the narrow bed and finally when dawn broke through the night's clouds and the sun began to paint its panoramic view of glorious colors across the sky she stood by the window shivering and watching the sun come up and for a moment a brief moment she was finally at peace. Exhausted but at peace. Then she saw it, barely discernable nothing more than flicker of something along the wood line.

Could it be an animal? She thought studying the movement and the shape that was taking form. Then there is was it became a more defined shape and her heart began to beat a bit faster with her fear and expectation watching the shadow that now moved through the woods. Those shadows were moving around the cabin to emerge.

Then she saw the first shadow was now joined by another shadow and as that shadow became more define in human form. She saw that there was a series of moving humanoid shadows all surrounding her cottage advancing on the small garden and courtyard.

That is when she truly new that her fears had been redefined to a mounting terror. She was now more than just frightened she was frozen to the spot and she was terrified. What could be gathering in force around her cottage?

Finding strength to move from the small window she moved with frantic movements to the front door of the cottage prepared to flee into the woods and away from the cottage. Flinging the door open she was startled to see the ancient face of an old Native American standing on guard at her door.

He looked up and his face cracked with a broken tooth smile he peered into her eyes and nodded and then touched her forehead with his fingertips and then touched her belly and smiled. His words were broken and not discernable to Vicki she figured he was speaking the language of his tribe.

The problem in not understanding him had put her at a disadvantage and Vicki tried to politely explain that she did not understand him. He was so excited about seeing her that he did not note her inability to understand one single word he had uttered. He just seemed to be very pleased and excited to meet her and see her.

Vicki shook her head and said slowly with the sound of an apology in her voice. "I am sorry, I do not understand you."

From behind the element that was wind and known as Aureliegh appeared, puckering her lips she blew her soft sweet breath across Vicki's body and suddenly the old mans language was being translated into a form of a universal language.

His words in broken English came out as "The Wind and the Water bless this day Mother Earth allows us to be fertile yet again and to have plentiful crops that will feed the many. Then there is the Fire that warms us and gives us light to show us the way. She too is kind and gentle to those obeys her wishes and not abuse what she gives. Together they come to protect and we as a people know they cannot always protect the new hope. So, we come. Taking turns to stand and guard the new hope and the life you carry in you."

Vicki sighed and nodded and spoke with a sincere appreciation. "Thank you so much for your generosity and kindness. It is one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for me and I truly appreciate your thoughtfulness."

The old man nodded and turned to see who brought the wind and smiled, "Aureliegh she of gentle touch and comforting times in the heat, please tell her that we will watch until the new hope is born then we shall celebrate her life and the life of the new hope."

Aurelieigh smiled and spoke softly on the whisper of her wid. "Mignan, my dear friend grey wolf, she understands your words and she knows you mean only good and no harm will befall her as long as you and the young braves that you bring to help watch over and protect her."

The old man smiled and his eyes lit up with his pleasure at being able to please her as Eluwilussit also known as one of the holy ones. He bowed to her from his waist and then peered to Vicki and smiled. "I along with Askuwheteau will protect with my dying breath, my moons left are not many but as long as I am here, she shall be safe."

Aureliegh laughed and nodded, "You are the wise one in deed my old friend and we all shall share in those duties. Let us hope that you are blessed with more moons than you think."

The old man nodded and then turned and in serious pose took up his position at the front of the house to continue to guard. Aureliegh gently closed the door on the back of the old warrior and turned to Vicki, "Why the sad sigh little one?"

Vicki had sighed and she considered her words carefully,, "Would he not be more comfortable in here instead of out there, he is old and I am sure he would tire easily.

Aureliegh shook her head and spoke gently, "He would not dare allow any of his tribe to think he was too old to perform his duties. That would be perceived as a weakness and he is a proud warrior."

Vicki turned to peer out the window and just by the set of his shoulders and the way he rested his weight from hip to hip, knew he had arthritis and even now she knew how tired she felt but he looked far more exhausted than she felt.

"Look at how tired he looks. Do you think we could suggest that they could better protect me in the house than out and that way they have a closer contact with me to make sure I am well and being protected?"

Aureliegh chuckled, "I can see why they chose you as the vessel you are the clever one." She shifted from her current form and appeared at the side of the old warrior and the conversation they had was short but apparently it was the result Aureliegh had hoped would be achieved.

With a subtle call of an owl, the area filled with three more warriors that moved out into the open from around the house and moved to stand in front of the shimmering glowing form that was Aureliegh.

She explained what she had explained to Mignan and found that the other braves were nodding in agreement to her suggestion and slowly as a group they moved to the front of the cottage and waited for Vicki to open the door.

"I am going to have problems talking with them. I am completely ignorant of their language."

Aureliegh shook her head and spoke softly," Open our mind to your heart and allow the words to flow you will be able to communicate with them as long as one of us is not that far from you my dear."

Vicki turned and pulled her shawl closer to her body and nodded to each of the five braves that now took up position inside her house. They all looked upon her in awe and wonder standing and waited for them to find a comfortable position to assume as her guard.

"Thank you all for your kindness and your sharing my time with me so I would not feel so alone and abandoned."

The eyes of the other braves were averted from Vicki they took up position around the small cottage. Having received no comments she moved to the small bedroom and paused one of the braves had entered the room and was watching out of the window. He was a handsome young man of undetermined age and stood like a silent sentinel against the wall. He unlike the others wore more ornamentation on his person and in his long black hair.

"The great father told my father that when she came the promise one would lead me and be my guide. I always thought that the promised one would be one of the first nation."

Vicki paused as she moved to find a dress and turned to look at the handsome young man. "We never know what package the promise ones will come to us, but this much I know no matter the vessel that carries that promised one, she or he holds the blood of all nations in their body and loves each and every one of us."

The young man studied her carefully and then spoke softly, "You are known among our people as Wawetseka which means pretty woman. Many say you belong to Nukpana the evil one and that you died and came back to haunt us all. But if you died then you could not be with child."

Vicki moved to sit on the edge of the bed, folding her long fingers over the edge and hung her head and thought a moment. "It is hard for me to explain how I am here and why. There are great powers at work that want to make things right for you and your people and all future peoples. In order to do that, they needed me and I was sent here to make things right. I suppose that by being the vessel that brings forth this life will secure the future of all peoples and keep the darkness away."

Huzitt slid to his knee and bowed his head. "Then you were sent by Eluwilussit, the holy one. Then I will protect you gladly and offer my life for you and your unborn child."

Vicki sighed and moved to kneel with him. Lifting his chin with her fingertips he could feel the power that was held within her body and his dark eyes grew wide with wonder and awe. "Do not bend on knee to anyone other than your own God Huzitt, you are a proud people and should only worship the one that you hold sacred. Because I am here out of my time and my place does not make me any better than you or your people."

Feeling uncomfortable from bending on her knees, Vicki started to stand and felt her knee give. Huzitt grabbed her with strong arms and held her tightly to him. She could smell wood and the odors of his body as he held her close.

Feeling embraced she pushed against his body and straightened he stood with her guiding her up. Though the time had not allowed for a better hygienic smell, she was just as sure her own body odors must have smelled off for him as his had for her.

Trying to be polite she backed away with a soft flush to her cheeks lowering her eyes. "I am sorry, thank you for your help."

He stepped back and nodded. "You are unhurt?" She nodded not trusting her voice. The charge that he felt when he touched her and held her close to his own body had brought about her own desires and needs and she was missing her husband.

Vicki turned and grabbed her clothing, "I am going to that room and bathe then change. Excuse me please."

Huzitt nodded and turned to watch the woods again he heard the door open and close. His own mind had found he wanted this woman, his body had reacted to her body and he knew it was wrong.

She had cleanness to her body that he had not smelt before. The women from the village were like him, they bathed at the end of the week period and they allowed their scents to blend with the wood so that they would not be smelt by their enemies. Their hair was braided tightly to their heads and carried the odors of the wood and cook stove or the smell of the wood.

Her hair had smelled of sweet flowers and soft scents. Her skin was too pale and not as golden as the women from his village. But where she was pale she held a magical quality about her and wondered if it came from the promise one that allowed her to have such a strong magical power.

Trying to not think of her while she was bathing behind that closed door. He could smell the soap and heard the soft intake of her breath, as she must have found the water chilled to the morning's touch. He could smell the sweet scent of flowers and knew she bathed in such things and wondered at why they would do such a thing, for to do so alerted the great bear, fox, mountain lion to their presence and made them easy prey.

It also allowed those of the nations so smell them as well. These pale people were odd but they were not of the nation so he put aside his curiosity and concentrated on the area around the cottage. Opening the window slightly so he could hear the noises of the forest around them and smell the air for any other dangers that might be awaiting them in and around this land.

He put aside the thoughts of those that had traveled the sea to come to their land and fight for it when it did not belong to them. He tried to forget Wawetseka as she bathed in her room and he focused on his task at hand. His eyes were ever vigilant to the wood line and around the area needing protection. He would focus on that and not the woman behind the door.

Jeremiah had managed to get himself good and drunk and had only fallen off his horse four times before he staggered through the doors of Collinwood. Bellowing at the top of his lungs for Victoria to come to him he laughed and fished into his pocket and pulled out the key.

"Oh, yes she is locked in our room." Pushing himself off the sofa he staggered up the stairs and down the long hallway to his room. "Hello darling guess who came home!" he called through the door.

No response so he figured she was mad and perhaps asleep and sleeping soundly. Missing the keyhole for the sixth time he leaned his head to the door and then dropped the key. Finally he had given up as he slumped to the floor and leaned his head to the door and banged it against the door. "Knock, knock my love, your husband is home."

He laughed hysterically at something that was funny to him. Looking down at his long legs stretched out on the floor he noticed the hem of a gown and two small feet, looking all the way up he smiled and nodded to Angelique, "Hello vixen, did you come to entice me to your bed?"

Angelique bent over and tried to help him up only to have him trip her and pull her down into his arms and then roll her over on the floor. "Why go to the bedroom when we have the floor and here. My wife has locked me out of our bedroom so she might as well hear how I seek my pleasure."

Jeremiah fought with the end of her gown and looked into her dark brown eyes. "God you are so beautiful.

Angelique laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "And you my lord are very drunk."

He bent his head to hers and deeply kissed her he allowed her to work his pants loose and to have access to his sex. Try as she might she could not get him aroused enough to allow penetration. Feeling frustrated with him and the smell of booze on his breath she sighed. "Jeremiah, come you need to get up and come to bed. I am sure you can perform so much better and be more comfortable in bed than on this cold hard floor."

Jeremiah kicked the door again, "Here that woman! She wants me unlike you. She is warm and hot and willing where you fight me!"

Angelique was growing more passive and quiet while he had his tirade to the entrance of his bedroom. "She is hot and willing Victoria! Do you hear me? She wants me unlike you!"

His distraction with his bedroom door and the wife that was supposed to be locked inside was beginning to annoy Angelique. "Why worry about her my dear? I am here, I am willing, and unlike her I do want you in my bed. Now come along, let us finish what we started here."

Jeremiah smiled drunkenly down into her gaze and then stroked her hair from her face. "Why won't you love me Victoria? Why do you run and hide from me? All I want is a child and then you can go. Why do you despise me so?"

Angelique froze under his body and looked into his eyes. "What did you call me?"

He smiled into her gaze his eyes distant and his mind thinking he had Vicki under him. "I said why do you fight me so."

With his thoughts now directed to who he perceived was Victoria under him, she could feel his arousal and now he wanted to make love to her.

"Oh no you do not touch me! You will not touch me not when you do not know whom you are with!"

Her voice had grown cold and the outrage was making her voice deeper. Jeremiah caught up in his fantasy he now held Vicki under him drew back his fist and slammed it into the side of her head to make her stop struggling against him and it caused him to become more aroused and he took her savagely and without mercy on the floor.

Dazed and reeling from the strike Angelique laid docile and waited for him to finish. He finished and passed out on top of her. She pushed him off of her body and rolled to the wall and felt the blood starting to flow down the side of her face.

Uncontrolled anger filled her looking at the man that had just raped her and refused her love. Speaking softly she glared over at his unconscious form. "You will never rest Jeremiah, and you will never be able to love anyone. For whomsoever loves you will die! That is my curse on you. And you will live with it through all eternity. " Angelique crawled up the wall to stand and look down at the figure of the man she thought she had loved.

Looking down at his body sprawled on the floor she turned and in tears fled from the hallway to leave him to await the curse that she has just placed on him. Jeremiah vaguely recalled her saying she cursed him but was so besotted with drink that he did not bother to care.

So he slept through the rest of the night on the floor until morning. When daylight arrived he pushed himself up off the floor and realized his pants had been undone and he vaguely recalled having sex on the floor but he thought it was with Victoria.

Finding the key to his room, he rubbed the back of his neck, and pushed himself up to stand on unsteady feet. He was hung over and knew that he had come home and then remembered he had locked his wife in their rom. Opening the door he moved into the room and stopped. His gaze traveled the room to land on an empty bed and on an empty room but for him. "VICTORIA!" He shouted her name and looked the room over.

He staggered to the bed and lay down. His body felt as if he had been beaten and kicked. He was stiff and sore from sleeping on the floor. Laying there he wondered who he had taken in the hallway and then it slowly began to edge into his clouded brain that it had been Angelique that had come to him.

But the image of Vicki had laid so close to his mind that he must have put her in place with Angelique's body and now he felt at odds with his own thoughts. He loved his new wife and he took the maid in her place. He must have called her Victoria and he did remember hitting her because he was angry and she was resisting him.

Why did she have to resist him? Why could she not find her heart and love him. He sighed deeply and looked around then realized the house was incredibly quiet. Rising he moved on steadier footfalls to the door and opened it. Stepping out into the hallway he headed to Victoria's room. Pushing open her door thinking she was there because Naomi must have let her out of his room he paused to see her closet was open and her clothing was gone.

A panic filled him as he looked around and then rushed to Naomi's room and discovered she was gone. Systematically he moved through the house looking for Sarah, Daniel, and Millicent they were all gone. They were missing from the house and this should have made him very happy but it did not.

Hearing movement in the dining room, he rushed to the dining rom and saw Peter Bradford and Julia sitting down for breakfast. "Good morning Jeremiah."

Julia smiled pouring her self a cup of tea. Peter looked around at the empty spaces at the table and inquired. "Where are everyone and that lovely wife of yours?" He did not mention that Jeremiah looked like crap or that it was not surprising the very lovely and delicate Victoria was not at the breakfast table.

Jeremiah shrugged, slumping down into head of the household's designated chair. "I believe that the family have deserted me and the house. It would appear my sister in law and her family have vacated the premises and I believe they may have taken my wife with them."

Julia frowned and looked at her teacup. "That is a pity considering I believe your wife is expecting."

Jeremiah's head shot up along with his eyebrows looking at Julia. "What do you mean you think she is expecting?"

Julia smiled and turned to wink at her husband. "It is just I know the signs. She seems to be glowing with an inner light with new life, she has been ill in the morning and she complained that her breasts were sore."

Jeremiah was shocked into silence as he considered her words. If this were the case, then now more than ever he wanted her found and returned to Collinwood.

Standing he began to pace off the room. "She must have went with Naomi to the old house."

Peter glanced to his wife and then down at his plate of eggs and bacon and toast. "Jeremiah, why would your wife wish to move away from you?"

Jeremiah stopped and looked ashamed, "Perhaps because I beat her and then locked her in our room for being disobedient."

Julia frowned and shook her head. "Those days are now gone Jeremiah, men or more particularly husband's do not beat their wives for disobedience. That is what the slaves and servants are for though I do not condone such actions being perpetrated on any human being. No wonder she left with Naomi, if it had been me, I would have shot you first then left if you had beaten me."

Jeremiah slumped to the nearest chair and sighed. "It is what father did, it is what Joshua did and I figured that is what I was suppose to do."

Peter folded his napkin into his lap and looked at his wife with adoring eyes and then reached for her hand and raised it to gently place a kiss on her knuckles. "Never would I think to lay a hand to my wife Jeremiah, it is because I love her too much to see harm come to her."

Julia smiled indulgently at her husband and then turned her gaze to Jeremiah. "I also heard you are dallying with the servants, again were you to do that to me, I fear I would not be your wife for much longer and would have long left your sorry hide."

A flicker of anger filtered over his gaze as he looked from Julia and then down not wanting to see the condemnation on Peter's face. "Your wife is a bit free with her thoughts and advice would you not say Peter?"

Peter cleared his throat and glanced indulgently again to his wife. "I find her thoughts to be stimulating and thought provoking and her advice impeccable Jeremiah. I would suggest you might wish to listen to what she says and consider how you have been conducting yourself of late."

Jeremiah pushed up from the table and nodded to Julia and then to Peter, "What I need to do is find my wife and bring her home." With that said he barged out of the room leaving a confused and enlightened Julia and Peter to their breakfast.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lydia laid in the recovery room looking over at the very tiny form that now was on life support and struggling for his life. A part of her wanted to hold that tiny form because it was a part of her and her son, but another part was repulsed by what it was, the son of an Incubus.

He looked so pitiful with the tubes and small respirator that was helping him breathe. A hint of tears edged her eyes she turned away from the form. She heard them come in to wheel out his Incubator bed and sighed deeply. "Don't be too upset my dear, he would eventually do what his father did to you and all those other women."

This was the specialist that had been brought in to handle her case. She nodded slowly and sighed, "I understand but he seems so tiny and so delicate and so needy." She looked up at the doctor and smiled seeing a pair of very compassionate blue eyes and a soft smile to ease what discomfort she may be having.

"I know but he is a demon. Never forget that, what we will do is keep him alive and contained to Sector Alpha off colony." He was a young doctor and had been recruited because of his expertise and apparent ability to distinguish the difference between human children and demon-spawned children.

In this instance he had learned of a nest of Incubus males and had been flown in to deal with her pregnancy but then she had been detoured to the fourth hell and had been put on hold. When they had helped her escape and had gotten the demon run from the hell mouth under control, he had been brought in to deal with her pregnancy.

What he knew and Lydia did not know was as soon as she was strong enough they were going to wipe her memory of this incident. That way she would never know she had a child let alone an incubus' child. They had to locate Gerard and bring him in and under control or sequester him with his nest in the Alpha sector. Until then they wanted to allow her as much time as they could without the child or mother bonding to each other. "I understand your niece is recovering very nicely from her injury."

Lydia frowned, "What are you talking about? My niece? Which niece was injured?"

Doctor Lyons had turned away from her to check on the labs that had just arrived and was reviewing the results on a computer monitor. "Your niece Jeanette was attacked by a demon and had a trident run through her and it pierced her heart. If they had not reacted when they did she would have died."

Lydia was sickened at the thought of Nettie being hurt let alone being near to death. "May I see her?"

Looking up from his computer monitor and to his patient Dr. Lyon shook his head. "Not yet, she is still recovering and you are too, we did a C-section on you and you will be up and moving about in about three hours, by then they should have her in a room and then you can go see her."

Lydia relaxed hearing she would be able to go and see her niece. "Thank you."

Lyons shrugged his shoulders and said distractedly, "Don't thank me, we had decided that you both should see each other." His voice had been so impersonal and distracted that she felt rebuffed then as he turned he flashed her a brilliant smile. "Now back to you which you are my patient. I am thinking taking it a little easy for a couple of days a week of rehab and you should be right as rain again."

It was Lydia's turn to nod her head a bit distracted. "Thank you she spoke so softly he was not sure he had heard her.

"You are welcome now rest for now, you were under for a couple of hours and you really should allow yourself time to recover from the anesthetic that was administered for the procedure." He patted her arm and turned leaving her alone in the room. Out of instinct or a morbid sense of maternal instinct she looked at the place where the baby had been sleeping earlier and a feeling of aloneness and isolation filled her and she sigh and felt the tears come, she thought it best to cry it out to get over it.

She lay there another attendant entered the room and moved to her side. She was a young lovely looking blond that had moved to her bedside and smiled down at her. "How are you dear, I am Beth and will be your nurse during your stay here in med section."

Lydia nodded and watched her pulleout a syringe and inserted the liquid into her IV. "Now I need you to relax and let the medicine do its work, when wake up you will be just fine and you can see your niece."

The smile was reassuring and Lydia felt the rush of warmth in her arm and then she was asleep. Beth moved to the intercom, "Subject is ready for wipe." She stood back allowing the team to move into the room pushing several large pieces of machinery. Moving in tandem they made quick work of hooking the machinery up to Lydia's head and prepared her.

The matter took only a matter of minutes and it was over. Lydia lay serenely sleeping as sections of her memories pertaining to her pregnancy and Gerard were selected, and then blocked. The crew stepped out of the room taking their equipment with them.

Beth turned to the male attendant that came into the room, 'She is ready for a room, you an take her to 1405B." He nodded and unlatched the lock on the bed and wheeled her out. Making her notes on the computer terminal she watched Aden entered the room.

"Was it a success?" He looked around the room and then back to Beth.

"Yes, sir, she will not remember she was pregnant or anything other than Gerard Stiles is Quentin Collin's lawyer and left town."

Aden nodded, "Good, she is far too nice to have something like that happen to her. I am glad we got to her in time."

Beth studied her boss and smiled, "You like her don't you?"

Aden was taken aback by the question, "Of course I do she is one of our ops, why would I not like her?"

Beth sighed, "Sir, my I speak freely?"

He looked at her with intensity that would have put off most of his ops but thought to allow her a chance to have her say.

"Of course."

Beth leaned against the lab table, folded her arms and then crossed her ankles relaxing to the edge of the table. "I think that you have been tied up in this department so long you forgot what its like to have feelings other than as a boss. So, I am going to suggest that you consider that if you like Miss Patterson, you ask her out. Date her and find out if there is more to your feelings than just a concerned employer for his part time employee."

Aden felt the heat of his embarrassment slide up his neck. "You know you psyche meds are sometimes too smart for your own good."

Beth smiled, "Yah I know I get told that a lot when I am right."

From the deepest depths of her consciousness Jeanette could feel that she was hooked up to something she was just not sure what but she could feel the IV in her arm. Opening one eye she looked at the plastic bottle that hung from the pole and frowned, it looked like whole blood was being fed into her veins.

"What the hell." She muttered and then felt the pressure on her other hand and looked over at Radu, who stood at the side of her bed.

"Hello babe, how are you doing?" Jeanette smiled up at his concerned look he was bent over her bed and gently stroking her hair from her forehead.

"I am better now that I know you are going to pull through this and not leave me alone."

Jeanette looked confused, "Why would I do that? I am not going anywhere."

Radu looked deeply into her gaze and spoke softly, "My love do you not remember what happened?"

Jeanette shook her head and sighed, "I remember the tide turning and we had them on the run and I don't remember much else why?"

Radu felt he was in a bad dream and for the first time in a very long time the head assassin for Vlad was afraid. "My love, my precious one, you were dying after being pierced by a trident of one of the demons, it puncture your heart and you were bleeding out. They were trying to repair it when I came in and well my darling, we had use some of my blood to keep you alive."

Jeanette looked confused and exhausted. "Your blood to keep me alive?" Does that mean?"

Radu nodded, "For now yes my love you are like your father was and like I am. We are controlling your blood lust with a suppressant and whole blood transfusions. You are not totally an undead but close enough that you would be tempted to take a bite out of someone."

Jeanette frowned and closed her eyes. "Damn and here I thought I was going to go all mist and bat shit crazy for you."

She quipped but he could tell she was trying to hold her real emotions back over the control she had lost with her life and her body. Radu leaned forward and put a light kiss on her forehead. "My most precious love. You will not convert completely, but you will have residual problems from the introductions of my blood into your system. I guess now you can say we really are as one so with that in mind, Jeanette Naomi Collins would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He held out a full caret diamond ring and looked hopefully into her gaze. Nettie smiled and felt the sting of tears that edged her eyes and she nodded slowly, " I would be honored to be your wife Radu. I would be more than happy to be your wife." He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips and smiled and with tender fingers slid the ring onto her finger and then kissed her hand.

"Now the only thing left is to make sure you are well enough to become my wife and the sooner I get out of here and let you rest the sooner they said they can spring you from this place."

Jeanette held onto his hand. "Not yet, stay long enough until I fall back asleep please."

She pleaded with him with her gaze fixed to his concerned look. He smiled and kissed her hand again, "How could I refuse you? You are my life, my heart and now you hold my soul in your hands my love."

Jeanette smiled and closed her eyes. "Good as long as you continue to remember that we will get along just fine. As a matter of fact you will make a wonderful 21st century husband."

Radu chuckled, "Don't go and get too cocky my dear, that might lead to one of our first arguments."

Jeanette laughed and sighed deeply, "And who is to say that we did not build our relationship on arguments maybe that is what keeps our love so strong and spiced up?"

Radu sat and listened noting that with each additional word she uttered she was growing tired and sleepy and he waited and said softly, "Sleep my love sleep."

Josette stood by as the clean up team moved in with flame throwers to burn the bodies that had stacked up in front of the cave that was the entrance to the hell mouth. Camron sat down on a pile of rubble and folded his arms over his chest.

"I nearly killed you." He stated it as if it had just dawned on him how close he had come to loosing her forever.

Josette took her gaze from the activity going on around them and nodded, "Yeah, you almost killed me but I had faith that you would come to your senses and realize what you were doing and not cut out my heart."

She knew deep down that he would have cut her heart out but was not willing to put him through that terror or thought that he had been vulnerable. She moved to slump down next to him sat and watched the clean up team.

"You know you love me right?" she glanced sideways at him and smiled. Camron nodded slowly and then turned grabbing her and pulling her close to plant a deep passionate kiss on her lips. Josette was startled at first then relaxed and locked her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

"Do you think we can leave and continue this back in my apartment?"

Without preamble, Camron stood up, grabbed her close, and lifted her in his arms and teleported away arriving in her bedroom. Slowly he lowered her to the floor and let his hands run over and explore her body helping her out of her clothing. She in turn helped him out of his clothing and together they fell into her bed and made love.

The operations unit would have to wait for their debrief until they found and explored each others private most sensitive parts and rose the tides of passion to the extreme heights that they could find. At first their lovemaking had been fast and furious finding their passions pressed and reveled in the moment that they both had nearly come to and end of her life and his existence.

Then slowly becoming more secure in each other's arms their lovemaking took on a slower deeper passion as they continued to explore each other. The sounds of the outside world slowly disappeared and Camron locked them in a wizard's dome of solitude.

The frustration of the debrief team was in evidence while they continued to pound on the door expecting them to come to the door and turn them selves over for their process of going through a debrief. They knew it would take over five hours

. Just as Camron was determined that his time with Josette was not going to be interrupted the debrief team was equally determined to make sure that they did their job. The team breached the front door and entered the living room, they discovered that the door to the bedroom could not be breached so they sat down and waited.

Making them selves at home and getting comfortable with all the amenities that were available to them from Josette's kitchen to the large screen television. Occasionally they would look over to the closed door that was her bedroom and they would shoot knowing glances back and forth to each other with quirky smiles and keeping their thoughts to themselves they ordered pizza and waited.

Gerard Stiles sat in hell and fumed silently he looked around at the empty bedchambers. His anger was being controlled but not very well he looked about and then back to the old matron crone that had been the head of his nursery. "How could you allow them to take her and my son?"

The crone whimpered and sobbed cowering before his anger. "I had no control they came while I was securing the entrance to the chamber area. When I got back they had her and were gone. Had I been here they would have killed me!"

Gerard growled, "Better that you should have died than fail me!" Storming out of the room he moved to the gate to the next hell and found Logan waiting for him. Anger and rage consumed him he charged the gate and found his body hurled back into the center of the hallway.

"See its like this Gerard, your time and ticket for a ride to the light side has ended and that ticket is cancelled, as a matter of fact, you and Baal both are going to spend a lot of time together in the first pit of hell, working your way back to the ninth hell and by the time you get there it should be a few hundred years and a stronger group of SHADOWS will be there waiting for you and they will be prepared to send your sorry ass back again. I just wanted you to know it has not been a pleasure and I hope you rot in hell."

With those words said he chuckled and then slipped into the time stream flow and was gone from sight.

Baal stood glaring at his father, "You know you would not have had to suffered the indignity of having your father spank you had you not messed with my operatives." Damon stood back from his son with his arms crossed looking very much the pissed father as he studied his oldest son.

"Then to make your brother embrace the darkness in his soul was unforgivable. Now, as for your punishment Baal, you and Gerard are banished to the first hell and if you are patient, then you will be able to work together to come back to this hell the ninth one and you can rule this hell once again. But until then you need to think about your actions while you are fighting your way back to here."

With a wave of his hand and a scream of frustration, Baal disappeared. When he looked around he was standing next to Gerard. "I am going to make them all pay when I get out of here." Baal muttered in a petulant tone.

Gerard sighed deeply, "Perhaps by the time I get out of here, one of her children should have children and perhaps I can find her again through one of them."

Baal snorted, "Oh spare me your dribble about some woman, that is what got us in this trouble to begin with."

Gerard turned and punched Baal in the face and spoke harshly, "Shut up you whiney piece of dirt! You are getting on my nerves, you and your poor, poor pitiful me attitude. You have gone soft yourself Baal, you thought it was always about you well guess what, you are stuck with me for the next three hundred years so get over yourself."

Baal rubbed his nose and frowned, "That hurt, and this coming from a sex demon? You are pathetic Gerard; you got all caught up in the play world of wanting to be a husband, father and working a nine to five job? Come on you and I both know that you would not have lasted very long with that routine. You are a demon act like one and not a love sick puppy!"

Baal ducked when Gerard shot his fist at him again and laughed, "Missed me!"

Only to feel his other fist connect with his nose and the sound of a crunch and blood spurted from his nose Baal grabbed his nose and whined, "You broke my nose!"

He sighed and moved over to a rock and slumped down on it sniffing lightly. "Shut up Baal before I find something else on you to break."

Baal glared at Gerard, "Well are you not little frigging Mary Sunshine and I have this to listen to and tolerate for the next three hundred years?"

Gerard moved away from Baal and his incessant whining. "Yes you do not shut up and lets start working on getting out of here." Baal stood up like an errant schoolboy and begrudgingly followed Gerard to the hallway and the first challenge to move up the levels of hell.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Staggering from the house, Jeremiah had one destination in mind and that was the old house. Arriving he barged through the front door to the expectant and disapproving look of Naomi standing her ground in the front foyer. She had been dressed to go out and was interrupted by the arrival of the disagreeable and very hung over Jeremiah. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? VICTORIA! VICTORIA! PRESENT YOURSELF TO ME NOW!"

Naomi stood in front of Jeremiah, her eyes were narrowed and her humor gone. Naomi took off her cloak, laid it over the banister and then turned squaring her shoulders she glared at Jeremiah and said very evenly and low, "Lower your voice now! Sarah is not feeling well and has been put to bed for a nap."

Jeremiah towered over his sister in law and moved to go nose to nose with her and Naomi could smell the after affects of his night out and was so glad she had removed that poor woman from his presence.

"She is not here, and if she were smart she is long gone and headed back to her father from which you bought her and brought her here."

Jeremiah pushed past Naomi and moved to the steps intending on barging his way up the stairs and search the entire house if he had to. "You will tell me where my wife is Naomi or I shall bring the bailiff here and have you all carted off to the goal!"

From the top of the stairs Josette appeared and crossed her hands over the front of her dress, behind her stood her dutiful husband and he like Josette acted like a barricade from Jeremiah's intrusion into their home. Barnabas spoke softly, "Uncle, I would do as my mother says and leave our house, you have no domain over this house any longer. You wanted Collinwood and mother has graciously given you the entitlements as head of the Collins Estate. Now leave."

Jeremiah glared up at his nephew and his wife. "I see you are protecting her, well let us see how you react when the bailiff comes to remove her from this house and I have you all thrown in jail!"

Naomi turned and looked up at her son and his wife and shook her head. "Let him look all he wants he will not find her here. Why not come down and join me in the drawing room while he does his search." Her tone was politely cold and formally correct she turned and moved into the drawing room to have a seat on one of the fireside chairs. Jeremiah waited for Barnabas and Josette to move down the stairs.

Passing him Jeremiah shoved past Barnabas and bounded up the stairs shouting out the whole time, "Victoria! Show yourself!

Josette and Barnabas moved into the drawing room with Naomi and they sat and waited patiently hearing Jeremiah rushing through all the rooms in the upper portion of the house. He must have searched all the second story rooms they could hear him thumping around in the third story section and then finally they heard him in the servants quarters.

"What does he hope to accomplish by this?" Josette hissed to Naomi and then looked apologetically to her husband. "I suppose that he can impose his will and make her do whatever he wishes."

Naomi looked at her hands and sighed softly, "She is with child, and he would kill her if he kept on with how he was treating her." Both Josette and Barnabas turned with astonish looked upon their faces. "Pregnant?" You are saying she is pregnant with his child?"

Naomi nodded slowly, "She carries his child within her womb and he had no clue and had treated her most cruelly and would have come home drunk and beaten her into submission son. I had to let her out of his room and help her get away."

Josette looked around anxiously then leaned towards her mother in law and asked, "She is truly gone?"

Naomi nodded, "She is safe and away from Collinsport. When she has the baby she may or may not come back. But it is her choice to for the safety of the baby to stay away from Jeremiah."

Again, like a bull running through the rooms upstairs, they could hear him going back and forth searching rooms he had searched before calling out demanding she show herself. They sat and they waited until they were sure he had exhausted all his possible avenues of his search and started back down the stairs to the foyer and then the drawing room.

"You will tell me where she has gone! I demand it!" Naomi looked up from her seated position in the chair narrowed her gaze and she spoke softly, "I will tell you only this I do not know where she has gone. I know she left as soon as she was released from your room, I doctored her lip that you had busted, helped her pack, gave her funds and saw her off in a coach."

Naomi kept her back ramrod straight and spoke evenly. "I asked her not to tell me where she was going because then I would not be tempted, coerced or bullied into telling you where she was. She left Jeremiah, and was glad to leave because she like me did not wish to be beaten or raped repeatedly by a man that claimed his husbandly rights without tenderness but expectations."

Josette lowered her own gaze and flushed deeply, she knew full well that it was like to be in demand for his husbandly rights and if she had resisted her would raise his hand to strike her but she had the grace to faint before she could feel the back of his hand across her face or the side of her head.

She would awaken with a bruise or knot but she did not have to be awake for such harsh treatment. Barnabas frowned deeply watching his wife and knew what she was remembering and his hand went instinctively to her shoulder to give her a reassuring squeeze of comfort and support.

However, Barnabas' gaze was fixed to his uncle he watched him clinch his hand and draw his fist back thinking about cockling his mother. "Jeremiah I would think long and hard before you take an action like that, I assure you, you will not harm a hair on my mother's head for speaking the truth."

Jeremiah shot Barnabas a long dark look. "I should have challenged you to a duel when you ran off with my wife, your whore." This time it was Barnabas taking a step forward his own hand drawn back to deliver a blow.

Josette stood up and between the two men. "Both of you stop it! Jeremiah you have a wife, you abused her and she has run away from you and she like me had no wish to be treated like property. We have feelings and emotions and we are more than something that belongs to another. You debased her, you beat her and you locked her up like some prisoner, what did you expect?"

Jeremiah looked at the spark of self-righteous anger in the eyes of the little mouse and laughed. "Now you find your back bone! Well whether or not you like it, she is my wife and under my power and my authority. I will find her and when I do she will be brought back and until she learns her proper place, shall be locked away in the tower of Collinwood!"

Naomi gasped and Josette echoed the gasp. "You would not dare!"

Naomi whispered softly placing a hand to her mouth in shock and dismay. Jeremiah paced like a caged animal. "I would not dare? When she is found watch and see what more I dare, I shall have her declared demented and make sure she is locked away under my careful eye."

Naomi shook her head and looked down tears stung her lovely blue eyes and she shook her head. "Then I pray she is never found by you Jeremiah. That she finds happiness away from Collinsport."

Jeremiah turned and charged from the house slamming out of the door and heading down the pathway. Moving with such a furious pace he failed to see the deeply rutted pathway had been covered with damp leaves. From over head he could hear that the day was going to be turning into another stormy day and he cursed then felt his toe catch a root and he tumbled falling forward and hitting his head sharply on a stone on the pathway.

The day did not matter as he saw the light fade and he knew nothing more. There he lay while the storm clouds gathered. Protected somewhat by the sheltering trees, Jeremiah lay on the path. The storm abated and the daylight began to fade. Dusk took the daylight and the moon began to make its rise into the night sky, he slowly sat up rubbing his head.

Somewhat dazed and confused he realized what must have happened and he pushed himself up to stand on unsteady feet and look around. Where had the day gone? Then ahead on the pathway he saw her. "Victoria?" He called to her softly, thinking to lull her into a false sense of security he walked towards her and stopped watching her move to him.

He smiled watching her open her arms and she cried pitifully to him to forgive her that she had not intended to leave him and only wanted to be in his arms. He reached out and grabbed her close to him bending her back to peer down at her and then grabbed her by her hair and slammed her against the tree.

Ironically she laughed at his rough treatment of her. This confused him and he stepped back to look at her again. This creature that stood before him was not his Victoria. Was Katharine haunting him? The Katharine he had murdered in one of his rages.

This woman now stood before him taunting him with Victoria's face and body. "No my dear man, I am not Victoria, I pity her but for you I have something very special planned." She advanced on him and then lunged at him surprising him with the strength she held in her arms as she bent him backwards and exposed his neck. "I bring the curse that Angelique wished you to suffer, you will now belong to the night and to the undead world!"

Katharine opened her mouth and he saw her teeth they were long and canine looking and she bit into his neck and began to drink from him tearing at his throat in her need and lust for blood. Draining him down to near death she bit her wrist and forced the blood of her body onto his lips. "Drink my love, drink! You will die to be reborn to the night!"

Katharine watched as he drank from her wrist then threw him aside and she shifted and the form she took was no longer that of Katharine but another female with long blond hair and obsidian dark eyes that glowed a icy blue tinge of death. Turning she shifted away from him in mist form and floated off, the sound of a hideous haunting laughter filled the night air and from the depths of the woods another form stepped forward.

"Now it begins, those that love you and those that love you will all die. You will be left alone and wanting Jeremiah Collins, you will regret your actions and never will you treat another like you treated me with your sweet kisses of promises and then to beat me and leave me. I loved you Jeremiah all you had to do was love me in return. Now you will see what you have wrought on this family called Collins!"

Jeremiah looked up at the beautiful face of Angelique and reached for her. "But I do love you Angelique, help me! Help me!" Angelique had turned and was moving away when he said he loved her and she turned and a part of her called out to rush and help him. She did, rush to his side and helped him to stand. "Come we must hurry back to Collinwood before you die! If you die you will come back as an undead!"

Supporting his body to her body, Angelique led him back to Collinwood pushing open the door she screamed out, "HELP! The master has been attacked in the woods by an animal!"

The servants moved from the kitchen area, from the drawing room Peter and Julia rushed to her side. "By the goodness of all that is holy Julia! You must help him!"

Peter took Jeremiah's weight from Angelique and helped to move him up stairs to his bedroom. Stepping back after placing him in the bed, he allowed his manservant to undress him he went to find Julia's medical bag. Julia waited while they dressed him in his nightshirt then moved into the room and looked at the wounds on his neck.

She gasped seeing the damage done. Checking the pallor of his complexion she shook her head. "He has lost a lot of blood. We may have to try something I have seen done by the Egyptian medial doctors. It's a transfusion. Peter roll up your sleeves, be quick we may be able to save him. "

Using rubber tubing and a glass bottle, Julia began to draw blood though a pump from Peter and directed the flow of the blood into the bottle on the floor. Once she had a bottle full of blood she began to transfer it by using the pump to infuse the blood into Jeremiah's arm. She watched anxiously as his color seemed to become a healthier color.

She stepped back finishing the transfusion and turned to the manservant. "Please take my husband to our room. See he is given lots of fluids. Make sure cook feeds him a medium rare steak. He may not wish to eat it but he must."

Julia moved to a chair by his bed and sat down. "We will know by daylight if this is going to work." She had spoken to Angelique who had stood anxiously in the doorway. "You might as well come in and sit with me." Angelique moved to the side of the bed and sat on the edge of it. The tears of guilt lay heavily on her cheeks as she looked down at him. "

He has to live through this, he just has to!"

Julia sighed and folded her hands together; "I suppose we should send word to the Old House that he is near death. They may wish to come and see him before he dies."

Angelique turned and glared, "He will not die, and you must make sure that he does not die."

Julia sighed, "Angelique I have done all I can it is up to him to see if he withstands the transfer of the blood I have put back in his body. This only has worked on rare occasions many of those that go through this procedure die from the procedure itself."

Angelique stood from the bed. "I will go and tell the others and bring them back here. In the meantime, you do all you can to make sure he does not die. Do you understand Julia, he cannot die, it would be far worse for all of us if he dies."

Julia was now beginning to understand there was something about his dying that was important to Angelique other than her love for this despot. Julia stood and moved to the other side of the bed and looked down at the man that lay on the bed appearing to be in the last throes of his life he laid like death upon his pillow. "I will do everything I can to make sure he lives it is all I can do. As I have said it is up to him."

Angelique gently stroked his hair from his brow and then leaned over and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I am sorry Mon chéri forgive me." She turned and moved from the room leaving a very curious and confused Julia.

Naomi had intended to go to Victoria and check on her well-being. Afraid that Jeremiah may be watching her to see if she would go to Victoria, she decided to wait a day. Moving back to her room, the day had been trying, Sarah was ill with a chest cold and the cough was getting worse with the passing hours and she was truly concerned for her daughter's welfare.

She was running a fever had taken a hold of her. The fear that edged Naomi's heart was she knew it was coming to a time of mourning that her beautiful Sarah was predestined to die at an early age. She had hoped she would have a little longer with her but a pall had fallen over Collinwood and now it had followed her to the old house

Sitting by Sarah's bed she watched her child struggle with each breath. So much could happen and then again she knew it was coming close to the time for her to pass on and become a part of the history that was to be Collinwood for future generations. That was why she justified doing what she had done to Victoria. This was a part of it all they all had to suffer.

She knew this Victoria was not a part of this time but she was needed to bring forth the new generation of Collins. That within her womb she carried the only hope that this Collinwood had to prevent the hoard of demons that lay beneath the surface of the east coast would enter into this world through a hell mouth that was a part of Collinwood.

Hearing the carriage pull up in front of the house, she moved to the window and looked down to see Angelique rushing up to the front door. This could not be good news and she waited so see what was about to unfold. Turning to face the door she waited patiently with her hands folded neatly in front of her as Barnabas along with Josette escorted Angelique into the room.

"Mrs. Collins you must come quickly! Jeremiah is near death and Julia says if you wish to see him before he dies you should come now."

The woman was near enough to hysteria and despair that Naomi felt halfway sorry for her. But she could not find too much pity since she also knew what was about to happen had been predestined as well and this woman was a part of that tragedy that was to befall the great house on top of the hill.

Playing her part of the innocent and uninformed she asked coolly, "What malaise had stricken the lord of Collinwood?"

Angelique took a deep breath composing her voice she spoke softly, "He was attacked in the woods by an animal. It nearly ripped out his throat and now he lays near death." Josette gasped and turned her face into the comforting expanse of her husband's chest as he gently patted her back as she cried softly against his shoulder.

Looking somber and sadden by the thought he glanced at his sister in her labored breathing and then to his mother. "We will go mother, you stay with Sarah if it worsens I shall send for you so you may come and pay your last respects to him while he lives."

Naomi nodded and smiled her thanks to her son. "Thank you Barnabas." Naomi moved to Sarah's bedside and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her daughter and sighed.

Barnabas moved to his mother's side bringing Josette with him. "We must believe this will not be the end for her mother and she will fight the fever and grow stronger and be up and playing with young Daniel soon."

All Naomi could do was nod. "Yes, my son. I know. Go on to Collinwood and then let me know if I am needed."

Julia stood vigil over Jeremiah while the family members moved into the room to look upon the unconscious Jeremiah that lay in his own world of near death. Only moving his fingers to signify that he was aware that they were near him. He muttered softly one word over and over.

"Victoria."

Julia was equally glad that Angelique was not in the room to hear him call for Victoria up and until he took his last breath he asked over and over for Victoria. It was not until that time that he did take his last breath and had been delirious that Angelique laying over his body crying and begging him to live that she finally heard the name of the woman he had asked for up to his death.

Pushing off his chest she glared down at him and then realized he was dead and no longer a part of this world and what would happen when nightfall arrived. Standing she moved on wooden legs out of the room. She had to make sure he would not rise at dusk.

Moving quickly she found the stakes she had prepared the night before and hid them in a bag under her bed. She knew they would prepare him and then put him in a coffin and lay him out for viewing in the drawing room. She would sneak into the room and wait. She would wait for the sun to set she would lock the door and drive the stake through his heart.

Tears streamed down her cheeks thinking of having to watch him die again. "Forgive me but I still love you my love. Why could you not love me?"

Moving to find her black dress she changed into her gown of mourning and sat on the edge of her bed. All she had to do now was wait for dusk and then she would do what must be done. As much as she abhorred the idea of this task, she knew it was the only way.

Taking a deep breath she sat still as death itself as she waited for right time to leave her room. She gaged her time by the fall of the shadows across her room. When they grew longer she knew that the daylight would be fading and then she would go.

She had heard the activity of the household and knew that they would have prepared his body, cleaned it, dressed him in his finest clothing, brought in a coffin, lined it with a blanket then lay him to rest in the coffin. She had heard the arriving of carriages and the voices off in the distance, knowing the villagers must have been told by the tolling of the church bell that the great lord of Collinwood had died.

Because the body had a tendency to start to spoil they never held the bodies out for long so the villager knew they would have to hurry to visit if they wanted to see the inside of Collinwood and let the Collins Family know that they cared. The only word she could think of when she thought of those commoners that would come were they were hypocrites and only wanted to rub elbows with the rich and elite Collins Family. They hated Joshua and she knew they had hated Jeremiah.

The house grew more settled and the day had grown short and the night was upon them, she stood and moved to the door and opened it. Stepping out into the hallway, she tugged the bag she had brought with her closer to her own body. Moving towards the main part of the house she moved on silent footfalls and began to whisper a spell of concealment.

"Do not see me, look away and see another day, do not see me." She moved her fingertips and brushed them over her skirt and she shimmered from view and moved like a wraith into the foyer where the last of the visitors had come and were standing.

Glancing into the drawing room she took a deep breath and moved to the doors. No one was in the drawing room. No one knew he was not really dead only during the day time he would appear dead at night he would rise and roam, searching and looking for what would sustain him, the blood of the living.

Closing the doors, she locked them and then turned and moved to the coffin. Setting the bag of stakes on the table she opened it and took one out and turned to plunge the stake into his heart she saw he was no longer in his coffin. She felt the cold grasp of his hand jerking her around to look down at her and smile. "Hello darling happy to see me?" He looked at the stake then to her panic stricken face. "Jeremiah! You are alive!"

He laughed, "As if you did not know? I suppose I have you to thank for this my love?"

She felt him grabbed her arms and pulled her close to his body. "Jeremiah! Let me go!"

She struggled and then felt his mouth on her throat sinking his teeth into her neck and drank deeply from her veins. Growing weak she had enough strength to push back and take the stake in her hand and ram it into his chest. She stepped back shocked and aghast that she actually had done it. She watched him crumple forward and fall to his knees. His hand grabbing the stake in his chest, he looked down and then he looked up and smiled, "You missed my heart my dear."

He pulled the stake from his chest with a sucking sound the wound closed over she watched shocked and scared. She had never had the need to fear or worry unless it was to disappoint her master and now she was struck with fear. Jeremiah laughed and stood holding the stake. "Now what to do about you my dear Angelique. The curse was that those that love me should die. You love me Angelique, you will be a part of your own curse now!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Angelique felt the strength of his fingers around her throat and the need to breath imminent. Jeremiah bent her neck and bit into it and drained the life giving blood from her body turning her into nothing more than an empty husk. Then with superhuman strength he pulled her head from her body and held it up peering into the lifeless eyes that stared back in horror and disbelief now completely glazed over.

"Yes my dearest love, the curse now holds you to its breast and you are now a part of the non living." He pulled her head to his lips and kissed her forehead and then her lips and sighed throwing the head into the coffin he had just vacated, he lifted the lifeless headless body up and put her in the coffin and then took the time to neatly arrange head to body and cover her with the satin lining that was a part of the coffin.

Putting the lid on the coffin he smiled. "Oh this is just too good. I shall entomb her in the family mausoleum and wait for the others to come and see me off to my just rewards and see how they react when they see I am not dead!" He laughed at his own joke and then his thoughts were immediately fixed on Victoria. "Now my errant lovely wife, we must see what we can do to find you."

Naomi waited a month before she made a trip to the cottage. She had sent Ben and Daniel with supplies and was surprised to hear that a tribe of the local Native Americans was camped out in her cottage protecting her. This allowed Naomi to feel some modicum of relief that she was not isolated or alone.

Daniel reported that Vicki was feeling movement from the baby. In his excitement he continued to say that she was feeling secure with her new protectors. He was to give Naomi a message, that the four were watching over her and that she would understand.

Naomi smiled the four would be the elementals that had disappeared and now seemed to have returned to protect Victoria. Waiting for the passage of time had been difficult, she had thought Jeremiah had died and they had gone so far as to lay him to rest only to discover that he was not dead but suffering from some horrendous type of malaise that gave the appearance of death.

The problem that niggled at her sub conscious was the fact that now Jeremiah was seen mostly only in the evenings or night and never during the day. The servants had reported he had his bedroom moved to the tower and that all the windows were painted black and no daylight was permitted into his bedroom.

That his doors were to remain locked during the day light hours and he would unlock them and come out at night. She recalled how he had presented himself to her one evening when she had gone to the mausoleum to place flowers on his tomb and that of Joshua's.

She was startled at seeing him standing so smugly waiting for her to finish her tribute and he even laughed. "Oh dear Sister in law you seem disappointed to find that I did not die."

Naomi had backed up noting how pale he looked and the way his eyes took on an ice blue glint to them as he stared at her intently. She knew in her heart that he had changed and was no longer of human form but she could not figure out what form he had taken.

She suspected vampiric but he could also have been a demonic influence too. Fingering the cross around her neck she watched him watch her and had averted his eyes. Again, not conclusive that he was a vampire. She knew that a demon would avoid the sign of a cross. "Jeremiah, I am glad to see the reports of your death were greatly exaggerated."

Jeremiah kept his distance from her circling her watching her pivot like a ballerina on her toes. "I look forward to seeing you and the other members of my family at Collinwood. As a matter of fact, I must insist that you all move back to Collinwood, there really is no need for the family to be separated."

Naomi narrowed her eyes and asked, "And seeing Josette and Barnabas will not bother your sense of propriety and you will not taunt them or make remarks or call her names?"

Jeremiah sighed dramatically. "My dear sister in law, my feelings were long ago dispatched where Josette was concerned. I have a new wife a very beautiful wife and it is her that I wish to share my life and be at my side. It is her duty to help me with Collinwood and the perpetuation of the family line. The problem is I do not know where she is, do you?"

Naomi shook her head and looked him in his eyes. Her first mistake, she could feel the hypnotic draw of those eyes that burned with an icy blue intensity and then she felt her resolve beginning to wane. Blinking she turned and looked away from him. "I have told you Jeremiah I put her on a coach to the east and I have not heard from her since the day I saw her go."

Which statement was true, she had driven east in her carriage, which was the nearest conveyance to a coach, and she had not seen her since she took her to the cottage. She only had it on Daniel and Ben's authority that she was there. Then again from the reports she had received there were times that the new friends she had made were known to take her away from the cottage and on a trek to their village.

Jeremiah watched her and found she was truthful but there was something she was holding back and not telling him. He had tried to exert his will on her but she had an extremely strong will and her mind was resistive to his new found powers. He was glad he had fed earlier on one of the household maids, because he was sure he would have been tempted to take Naomi here in front of her husband's tomb. "So Naomi, as I was saying, I insist that you all move back to Collinwood. It is important to keep a strong front for the sake of our family would you not agree?"

Naomi moved around the sarcophagus that belonged to Joshua and put it between her and him. "I would say at this time to put the whole family together would be a strain on all our relationships Jeremiah."

Jeremiah moved to stand directly across the sarcophagus and smiled. "My dear you do not understand I am not giving you a choice."

Naomi smiled, "Jeremiah, everyone has a choice. I own the old house and the property around it so yes we could easily refuse your gracious offer."

Jeremiah sighed and shook his head. "No my dear, you do not own the old house, I do it was all part of the estate transferal that went into affect the day you signed the transfer. There was one little clause that was interposed on the original contract between Joshua and myself when we switched homes and I was relegated to the Old House to live out my life."

Naomi had forgotten that stipulation and now he was using it. The clause did state that if the head of Collinwood had a heir, then he could in effect claim all of Collinwood and its surrounding properties. The day Victoria became pregnant they all fell under his auspices.

"I see then you know she is pregnant?"

Naomi said as a hint to get him to admit he knew. "Yes, I know she is pregnant. I said as much the day I came to the old house and wanted to know where she was. Now as a father to that child, I want to know where my wife has gone, can you not see that it is that important to me that I would demand that you all move into Collinwood?"

Naomi felt her heartbeat pick up as she thought of Victoria with him again. "You beat her Jeremiah, you hurt her horribly and nearly killed her why would she even consider coming back to such treatment let alone subject her child to that kind of father."

Jeremiah frowned and turned pacing to the entranced of the family tomb. "Naomi, I have changed in more ways than one and now I have a reason to want to see my wife safe and our child born at Collinwood."

Naomi heard the sincerity in his voice but found it hard to believe he would be so eager to change that much in that short period of time. "You are not human any more are you Jeremiah?" The question caught him off guard and he spun around his eyes wide and his mouth open and his teeth exposed. Naomi startled took a classic pose of drawing her hand to her mouth in shock.

Jeremiah looked around and then to her. "I promise you this much Naomi, bring Victoria home to have the baby and I promise you that I will allow you to destroy me."

He was stricken by his deformity and his inhumanity was growing more with each victim he had claimed and he knew he had to leave a legacy behind and he wanted to see his son or daughter born in the house he had built.

Naomi thought about his offer and nodded, "I know you want to see your child born but the blood that the birth will bring will bring on your blood lust and you could kill Victoria and the child."

Jeremiah thought a moment then offered, "Then when she goes into labor bring her back and I will allow you to lock me in a coffin in the secret room here. After the birth, and the blood has been cleaned up, let me out so I can see my child and then you may destroy me, that is all I ask of you Naomi, allow me this and you can send me to hell."

Naomi thought and nodded, "I agree but she cannot come back until its time for the birth she is very protected right now Jeremiah so none may get near her. "

Jeremiah frowned, "Who protects her?" Naomi shifted on her feet, she was feeling the damp of the tomb and the hardness of the floor on her feet and it was climbing up into her back and a part of her screamed out to not trust him that he was one of the devil's own and now he could kill her easily with little thought to what pain he would bring her to her.

"The protectors of the land and the wood and the sky Jeremiah, she is guarded by a very powerful shaman and her life and the life of your child are being well guarded by the elements as well. I will take your request to her and those that protect her and see what they say. However, the elements will already know what has happened to you and I can assure you they will not readily agree to her being alone or near you. They have seen what you have done to her in the past and they were not happy."

"Then reassure them I only wish to see my child before I allow you to kill me."

Naomi moved around and stood facing him with barely five feet between them and she studied his sincerity and found with a vampire that was very hard to do. "Jeremiah, I am asking you now do you mean what you are saying? Will you be on your best behavior and not harm Victoria?"

He nodded without hesitation and that gave her pause. "I am going to ask you again, you will allow me to dispose of your body as I see fit once your child is born and you see him or her?"

He nodded again and she relaxed. "Then I shall try and locate her through my sources present your offer and leave the choice up to her."

Jeremiah smiled and bowed to his sister in law. "I never agreed with Joshua with his choice in choosing you as his wife, but I accepted you and then admired you even when he was beating the hell out of you, I admired your stamina."

Naomi looked down and sighed sadly, "He cost us three children with his beatings. I lost three children because of that temper Jeremiah why I could not bare to have Victoria go through what I did with Joshua."

Jeremiah looked surprised and then saddened by the news. "I am sorry Naomi, why did you stay with him?"

Naomi turned and moved back to the tomb that was her husband's final resting place. "Because despite it all I did love him. Barnabas was his child and he thought it was another's. The child he beat out of me was the pirate's child Jeremiah, but he would have raised that child as his own. I know that he thought Barnabas was not his yet he still raised him as his own."

Jeremiah frowned, if you loved him, why did you have an affair with the Pirate?"

Naomi smiled, "Because he offered me what Joshua could not, he offered me tenderness."

Jeremiah would have flushed if his body had permitted, "Tenderness is such a fallible emotion."

Naomi felt the sadness of what she had missed with Joshua, "Jeremiah, you must understand, Joshua thought of me as his property. Not a living person that wants to be owned like property to be trotted out and shown off and displayed for public view then be shoved back when you are done with them. It not only is degrading its downright inhumane. We are living, feeling and most certainly breathing human beings that deserve being loved in return."

Jeremiah moved to the wall, pressing his back to the wall and sliding down on the floor. Pulling his legs up and pressing his knees to his chest he was this night, a night he should be trolling the docks because of the heavy fog predicted looking for a feast.

Instead here he was getting educated by his sister in law whom he hated, loved, despised, respected and resented these past many years. She was a part of his life. Pressing his head to the wall he closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "For so many years, I thought that to get respect from someone you should demand it or raise your hand or take a rod to them."

Naomi nodded, "and that is what Joshua thought too until he had a servant bigger than him take the rod from his hand and break it and then tell him to respect him and he would return the respect."

Naomi smiled sadly thinking about that time. "Joshua was furious and almost had him taken out and horse whipped, but Barnabas stopped him and told him to do so would be wrong and unethical. That the servant was right."

Curiously Jeremiah lifted his chin and gave her a questioning look. "It was Ben that dared to stand up to Joshua. Ben Stokes that told him no more beatings that he would rather die than take another beating from your brother and if he wanted his respect, then respect him as a man."

Naomi leaned against the sarcophagus and sighed deeply, "I heard the altercation between the two and had to agree with Ben, I then found my own voice and when he went to hit me because he was mad at someone else I told him then, he would do well to just beat me senseless or kill me with a pistol than to be slapped around again. I told him what it had cost us both with all his ill tempered beatings and that if he continued I would leave him."

She felt the tension she had been holding in start to release and she looked down the sound of her voice growing distant and soft. "I told him, that I would not be treated like his chattel nor would I tolerate any more beatings because he thought that was the right thing to do because he was angry and had to blame someone. That was when I was pregnant with Sarah. I tell you this now that it stopped after that. I was not going to risk loosing another child because he was feeling ill tempered for whatever reason and its one of the reasons that after Barnabas was born that I found my comfort with a glass of cordial every night and one glass became another glass and another glass until I was drunk and did not care if he beat me."

Jeremiah was stunned he knew she loved to have a glass of cordial in the afternoon but he never knew the reason why. "Your brother never told me he loved me, he never showed me kindness. He thought by giving me a fine home clothing and food I would know that he cared for me and was very fond of me. I will tell you this much Jeremiah no woman wants to hear that someone is fond of them when they are their wife. They want to hear that their husband loves them and then they would follow him to hell and back if that would please him. So, I hope you take something out of this and understand why I did what I did to get Victoria away from you."

Jeremiah's own voice had grown soft and coldly detached he felt his shame over what he had done and what he was doing now. He felt the disgust of what he had become and what it was forcing him to do. "Do you know when the baby will be born?" His voice sounding nothing like the Jeremiah she knew.

"Soon, she is in her final month of her pregnancy and I understand she is glowing with health and is being very well protected by many. She has made so many new friends that they are showering her with love and gifts for the baby."

Jeremiah smiled, "She is not the original Katharine that came here so many months ago."

His confession was coming without his trying to stop it. "I know who she is Jeremiah, she was brought here to give you a child. Once she had done that we will allow her to go home."

Jeremiah looked up and frowned, "What do you mean we?" Naomi sighed softly and looked down.

"There are bigger things in this world than you know Jeremiah, just as I did not wish to marry Joshua but when I met him I fell in love with him and decided then and there that the path that had been chosen for me a long time ago, would be followed without rancor or anger and I accepted my duty to the sacred circle. A circle of very special people that have a specific duty to perform to keep this life we know safe and secure. When you killed the other potential member of our sacred circle we needed a replacement so we moved out of this plane of existence. I know this is probably over your head but try to understand something Jeremiah there are safety guards in place to keep this world safe, this Victoria is bringing in one of those protectors with the birth of your child."

Jeremiah was trying to understand all she was saying and found it hard to conceive such a notion that there was out there in this world something on a grander scale than what he had previously thought. He had been so narrowed minded and so caught up in his own desires and needs that he had shut himself out of what could and should have been.

"So the things she told me when she first appeared in the hallway of the Old House was true?"

Naomi nodded. "Oh yes very much the truth and to have to take your brutality and still continue to stay to provide you with a child so that we will continue to have a safe and secure world for our future generations makes her one of the most admirable people I have had the privilege to know. She is very remarkable and it was totally unfair to her to ask her to do this for us and she does not even come from our time or our world."

Jeremiah was stunned by the revelation of what he had just heard. "I threatened to have her locked up and declared insane you know."

Naomi took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I figured you must have threatened her for her to tolerate so much of your abuse. I commend her for her fortitude and the degradation she must have suffered at your infidelity with that harlot. I understand that Angelique has left Collinwood?"

Jeremiah pushed himself up from the floor and moved to the door and looked out into the now fog filled night. "She is dead. She was a witch and she put this damnable curse on me. The problem was the curse was for any that loved me to die, well she loved me and now she is dead, buried here in this mausoleum in my coffin."

Naomi looked shocked and somewhat stunned by this confession. "I think she should have been punished for her treachery but she certainly did not deserve death."

Jeremiah shrugged, "it was her or me. I chose to make it her. Needless to say she will not bother any more in the Collins Family."

Naomi moved to stand next to Jeremiah, "I am sorry Jeremiah. I will make you two promises. That is if you are sincere about allowing me to destroy you when the baby is born."

Jeremiah turned and looked down at his sister in law. "I am very sincere, in the beginning I was planning on making you think that I was sincere and that once she and the baby were back here I was going to take her and the baby and we were going to leave Collinwood and then I was going to come back and destroy you and the rest of your family."

Naomi felt the fear building as she stood and listened to what he had originally planned. "Now, I am sincere, I do not want to live the life knowing I will have a child that will carry on with the Collins family legacy and be something important some day. I am also moved by your words and I can sincerely say they have touched me Naomi, they have given me pause and I don't want this life that Angelique laid at my feet. I don't want Victoria to die or the child that will be mine to die. I want this great family and the name Collins to be carried forward for many years to come and if I stay around here they and all of you will die."

Naomi should have smiled but she could not find anything to smile about all she could do was look sadly at Jeremiah and sigh softly.

"I commend you for your action and your honesty Jeremiah and now this family will have a chance to live on and become what we all prayed and hoped would happen. The name Collins goes far into the future and the legacy of Collinwood live on in those times."

Jeremiah looked away and nodded, "I am glad to hear that we do live on. It was Angelique's hope that we all would die with me. I chose a different path for her and for us. Now, I will leave you and expect to see all of you moved into Collinwood by tomorrow evening."

He said no more and took to the now growing and deepening fog. "Good night Jeremiah." She called to the night and then pulled her cloak closer to her body and moved off becoming nothing more than the figure of a moving wraith in the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Victoria could feel the baby becoming restless. Huzitt sat close by and watched her with an anxious look. It was not his child but he was as nervous as the father of a child would be. "Perhaps you should lie down you seem to be in pain?"

Victoria smiled and shook her head. "No not pain it's the baby has grown restless and I anticipate its birth soon. She moves now and I think she is turning to get herself into position to be born."

There was a rough hard kick as she felt it and gasped and then smiled, "Do you want to feel?" He moved to her side and looked down at her stomach and watched in amazement watching the child push her hand out against Victoria's stomach and the whole outline of that hand could be made out.

"Here, give me your hand." With gentleness born of uncertainty he reached his hand forward and pressed against where she laid his hand. Then it hit, a strong kick. He smiled and shook his head. "She will be strong."

Vicki laughed and nodded. "Yes she will be strong, brave and a hope for the future."

Huzitt sat back on his haunches and frowned. "I guess when she is born you will be gone?"

Vicki nodded, "I must return to the time I belong and she will be cared for by all the elements and a goodly lady named Naomi, who will make her a wonderful mother."

Huzitt sighed, "I shall miss you Victoria. You have come to mean so much to all our tribe. You will be kept in the hearts and minds of many of our tribe and many stories will be told about you around the campfire."

Vicki sighed and smiled, "Then I shall go and feel honored. I know that you and your tribe will always keep an eye out on this child, she deserves to know more of you and your tribe and be a part of her other family. I shall ask Naomi to bring her to visit with you often if that will be permitted."

Huzitt nodded and stood moving to his post at the window, "I am sure that Askuwheteau will make sure that she will be allowed in the village, he is the chief of our tribe and will wish to see that she is continued to be protected."

Vicki relaxed knowing this and looked down a bit sadly, in her time and her universe she was middle aged and had near grown children and this opportunity to feel a child move in her again had been a blessing to her. It was a blessing; one in disguise but a blessing nonetheless.

The sound of an approaching wagon allowed Vicki to know of the arrival of who she thought would be Ben and Daniel. However when the wagon got closer she realized that it was a woman with Daniel and she smiled.

"Oh Huzitt it is Naomi, come meet her." Vicki stood and then felt a pain from a cramp that hit her mid section and she doubled over. "Oh!" she exclaimed when the pain was sharp and alerting her to the impending labor that was about to begin.

Showing his concern Huzitt stood and frowned moving to her side. "Gaho! Are you all right?"

Vicki nodded and sighed rubbing her swollen stomach. "It is pre labor I just need to breathe and do it slowly."

Huzitt moved help Vicki reseat her self on the sofa and then followed her gazed to the door opening and a strikingly beautiful woman stepped into the room. He was caught by how much she looked like Victoria with her bright beautiful eyes and her dark hair and the shape of her face was much like Victoria's.

"Naomi, please come in and meet one of my guardians. Huzitt, this is the lady I spoke of earlier." Huzitt moved to Naomi and sniffed her and then held out his hand how Victoria had showed him was customary for Europeans to greet one another.

Naomi took his hand in her small slender one and he held it to his lips and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. Though he spoke in his native tongue she knew his words meant friendship and peace. Victoria translated his words, "He says you are very pretty and that you must be a great lady to be able to care for one not your own. He welcomes you to our home."

Naomi smiled and in return she spoke gratefully. "I thank you for your kindness and for taking such good care of Victoria she needed help and the great father sent you and the others to protect her and our new hope."

Again using Vicki as the translator Huzitt smiled and became the proud warrior for being so complimented on his bravery and concern over Victoria and the new life that grew within her. Again as Vicki sat still she felt another cramp and then the water broke and she jumped up with surprise.

"Oh my! The baby is coming, my water just broke." Naomi looked distressed hearing this. "Oh dear and that is why I had come today. I wanted to bring you back to Collinwood to have the baby."

Victoria looked confused and frightened at the thought. "Victoria I had a long talk with Jeremiah and he has promised me that once the baby is born in Collinwood that he will leave Collinwood and not bother us again."

Vicki looked at her rather dubiously not knowing what to believe. "Well I am not so sure I will make it to Collinwood to deliver this child. She is coming soon and she wants out. She has been restless all day and now she is ready to meet this world."

Huzitt looked confused not understanding the words and began to pace sensing Vicki's reticent to go to do something that was being asked of her by Naomi. Pacing to Vicki's side and seeing the wetness of the broken water he really grew concerned. "The baby comes Huzitt and we must make a trip back to Collinwood, so the baby may be born on the hilltop that you call the hill of great wind and big house."

Huzitt did not like the sounds of this travel with her in labor. "Are you sure you should do this?" Vicki smiled reassuringly through her pain that was now beginning of her labor and it was coming on in earnest.

"It will be fine. We must ask the elements to get us there, and I would wish you to be present Huzitt to see her birth and then you can go back and tell your tribe the balance to nature is restored."

Naomi looked surprised, "The elementals have returned?" As if on cue and having given the impression that they had been there all along Aureliegh, Fieria, Carmanea, and Earathei appeared in the room and together they spoke, "We have always been here dear sister of the circle. We come now since the new born to come has called us to help her and the vessel that carries her."

Naomi relaxed, "Then you surely know what has transpired at Collinwood?"

Fieria spoke, "We know of the undead one that fathered the new hope, he speaks the truth when he agrees to turn his fate to you."

Naomi for the first time since her talk with Jeremiah was happy to hear this news. "How do we proceed to take Victoria back to the land she needs to birth on?"

The elementals smiled and shook their head. "You allow us to do what we do the best. We all need to join hands and as she has requested the presence of Huzitt he must join our sacred circle now."

They joined hands in the circle the whole area became a glowing ember of wind, water, earth and fire they were transported to the front door of Collinwood. Victoria bent over in pain and screamed out with another hard labor cramp.

"We must hurry, she labors close and the child is anxious to meet us."

Naomi flung open the door and moved in with Huzitt following and carrying Vicki into the grand foyer. His gaze going wide at the expanse of the grand foyer and staircase, "This way Huzitt, she must be made comfortable and we must call the midwife."

Aureliegh shook her head and smiled, "Earathei will deliver the child she is versed in the way of birthing."

Naomi relaxed the elementals would be present for the birth to give the blessing and to see to the safekeeping of this child. Leading Huzitt up the stairs past some very astonished servants he carried her into the room that had been hers when she had been permitted to stay there.

Laying her gently on the huge bed he stepped back as the four elementals surrounded the bed and Earathei moved to disrobe her and prepare the birthing area for the delivery. "Who better than mother earth to deliver your baby Victoria dear."

Vicki tried to smile her thanks but felt the pains of labor clouding her mind. Panting her way through one wave of labor pain she felt the baby shift.

"She is moving to the birth canal." This from Earathei as she looked to see the baby was crowning.

Huzitt watched in amazement seeing the birth of this child knowing how important she was to have all the elements here for her birth made him feel more special. He watched Vicki struggled through another spasm of labor pain and then a command from the earth mother to push. Victoria bore down on her stomach and pushed. "Almost there, we have the head in hand next pain Victoria, pushed hard."

Vicki nodded panted and then as the pain hit she gritted her teeth, bore down and pushed as hard as she could. The baby slipped from her mother's womb and when Vicki opened her eyes she smiled and then an incredible event occurred, Vicki felt her body shift and consciously she was no longer in that bed.

The body of the woman she had inhabited was now lying still her eyes glazed over and she was no longer breathing. She thanked whomever for allowing her to hear the baby girl cry fighting her way into that world but now Vicki's job was done and she felt her consciousness spiraling down into a vortex to fall headlong into a black abyss and nothingness.

There she stood and looked around hoping this was Michael's doing to bring her home to her plane of existence and her family.

In the room the elementals noted that the body that had held the baby was now nothing more than a shell and that what had been Victoria was now lifeless.

Huzitt felt her passing and he threw back his head and screamed out his grief at her passing. The baby's opened her mouth to scream out her arrival to the world in another part of the house another passed away in her sleep. Little Sarah that had been struggling with her respiratory problem could fight it no more and she quietly slipped away in her sleep to meet the vale of death and a new beginning for her spirit.

Josette had sat quietly by her side and watched her when she took her last breath and turned her face into her brother's chest his sweet little sister moved on. Barnabas has picked her frail body up and cried into her neck telling her of his love and how much she will be missed.

Then as Sarah passed the sound of new life could be heard heralding its arrival into the Collins family home. The howl of the angry and sadden Native American was now making it's sorrow known as death seemed to overflow the halls of Collinwood.

Naomi knew as she held the new life in her arms that death had claimed her precious daughter. She turned with mixed tears of joy and sorrow to the elementals and spoke softly, "Watch over her for me while I go tell my daughter bye."

Fieria nodded to the corner and smiled, "She is here Naomi, she has come to you."

Naomi turned and there in the corner was her precious daughter looking sweet and healthy and she stepped forward and smiled, "Mother may I see my little cousin before I move on?"

Naomi moved to her daughter and bent over to allow her to see the newest arrival. "So this is Victoria?"

Naomi nodded, "Yes darling this is Victoria Katherine Collins." Sarah sighed and touched the little pink nose and watched the baby's eyes went cross-eyed following her fingertip. "I think I love her already mother."

Naomi smiled and sighed softly, "I think she loves you as well my precious."

Sarah being a typical child of nine turned and smiled to the other four women and the male Native American in the room. "I must go now but I won't be too far mother I will watch over her and you too."

Sarah then leaned over and placed a small kiss on little Victoria's forehead. Then she turned and moved to the bed and the body that lay there. "Come on Katherine it is time to leave." The body that Vicki had occupied lay still in her death but from her being a new soul in transparency rose up out of the body and stopped to peer down at the beautiful baby girl that was held by Naomi.

With a tenderness that was touching and a bit sad Katherine's spirit smiled and then reached for Sarah's hand and together they moved to the growing shadows of the room and disappeared from view. With the set of the sun Naomi could feel Jeremiah had arisen from his death sleep and she turned to the others.

"It is time to take the nice young man home and when you return I will have completed my task." The women nodded and turned taking hands and holding onto Huzitt the room glowed again with the warmth of a fire, the soothing coolness of water, the gentle touch of a breeze and a smell of earth the door opened they too disappeared leaving Naomi alone with the body that was Katharine and the baby she had birthed.

Jeremiah with an anxious concern look to the baby then with complete sadness as he looked down at the now deceased Victoria. "She is gone Jeremiah, she died in child birth but not before she delivered a beautiful baby girl."

Jeremiah moved forward and held out his arms to take the child for his one and only time he knew he would hold his daughter. "Name her Victoria Katherine and see she grows up strong and happy Naomi."

Naomi sighed and looked at the child in his arms. "Consider it done. If you wish Jeremiah and you can control your blood lust you may sit with your daughter until dawn."

The look of love and wonder filled his gaze as he moved to sit in the chair in Victoria's room. "Thank you Naomi be sure that when you strike you hit my heart to make true your mark."

Naomi looked from the now tranquil looking woman that had carried the baby that was Victoria and then to Jeremiah. "You may not be aware of this Jeremiah but Sarah died tonight as well as Victoria, so I must go and make arrangements to have them buried."

Jeremiah looked up from the warm pink bundled in his arms and frowned, "I am sorry Naomi, Sarah was a sweet child that was cherished by us all."

Naomi had held her emotions in she watched Victoria die and little Victoria be born and now she had to go and see to the care of her baby girl's preparation for her burial.

"Jeremiah, please understand should you try to harm that child in your arms, you will feel the wrath of all elements that will rain down hell on you." Jeremiah looked down in the small form in his arms and then to the woman that had bore her and he shook his head. "I will turn her over to you first Naomi before I harm on bit of dark hair on her tiny head. She is a part of me and shall guarantee our future."

Naomi looked at him one more time before moving to the door bracing her self to go and see to the care of her daughter's body. When Naomi left; Jeremiah stood and moved to the bed to peer down at the serene look on Victoria's face.

"I am sorry Victoria, I should have been a better husband for you." He looked down at the quiet child that sucked on her thumb and looked intently to her father. "I am sure that you know that Victoria will be cared for and treated I am sure like a princess."

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then stood and moved to peer out the window to the majestic ocean that was the Atlantic.

"Jeremiah Collins because you are so readily to give up your life so your daughter may live, I shall give you a glimpse of what is to come."

He turned to look at a figure of a man that stood like an angel before him. "My name is Micah. Bring your daughter and touch my hand."

Jeremiah took the hand that was offered and Micah shifted through the plane of time, pausing to let him see an adult Victoria now married and children of her own, her oldest son names Jeremiah.

Shifting further into the future he saw a man that looked very much like him self he stood looking out over the front lawn to the ocean, from the doorway another called to him, "Quentin, will you go see Jamison to bed, he is asking for you."

Jeremiah smiled watching his future great grandson moved up the stairs to bid his own son good night. Micah shifted time again and he found himself in a house that was odd with modern fixtures and a family that was sitting in the great drawing room. There he saw Victoria sitting primly by the fireplace she watched the fire, she was pregnant and she turned at the approach of another entering the room and he was startled to see his image again in form move into the room.

"How is David?" The man moved to kiss her forehead and then put his hand on her stomach and smiled " Anxious wanting to know when his sister will be born."

She put her hand over his and smiled, "She is kicking feel?" The look of wonder filled his vision as he nodded. "I see." Standing he moved to the window to peer out and look up at the half moon. He sighed softly, "So much to prepare for my love, so much to do before the full moon comes."

Vicki stood and moved by his side and spoke softly, "When the time comes my love I shall make sure you are safe and comfortable." He turned and kissed her forehead and then bent down and spoke to her stomach.

"And you my little precious one, shall be born for greatness." Then the time shifted again and Jeremiah was suddenly locked and unable to move as he felt him self constricted by the cross he stared at and the coffin he was bound in was chained shut and the hunger was great.

The child was no longer in his arms and he found that what Naomi had done was not kill him, better that she had he was now trapped for what seemed an eternity in this coffin that was his prison. Micah spoke through the coffin, "And now you know she could not bring herself to kill you Jeremiah so she sentenced you to eternal damnation in this coffin but you are about to be freed."

With those words said Micah disappeared leaving the tortured soul of Jeremiah trapped in the coffin. From his prison he listened and then he heard what? Footsteps? Then the door to the secret room opened, he would know that sound anywhere. Slowly agonizingly so he heard the chains being removed, then a light filled his coffin and he looked up into all too familiar eyes as he stared back into the same blue penetrating gaze that was so like his own and a face that was so like his own. The voice was even familiar as the figure bending over him smiled, "Hello Grandfather it is I Quentin Collins welcoming you to a brand new world."

Josette shifted and began to travel through the void and felt the familiar feel of her mother she gathered her momentum and then she saw her standing there in the darkness of the abyss of nothingness. "Mother?"

She rushed to her mother's open arms and felt those familiar loving arms move around her. "Oh mother I was so worried I would not find you."

Victoria held her daughter close and kissed her forehead and whispered softly, "I had to complete this last assignment my love and now I am ready to go home to our family and your father."

Josette looked confused and asked, "Assignment, what assignment was that mother?" Victoria smiled and looked up seeing Michael standing in the distances and noted his holy light was shining down on both of them.

"It is something I was destined to complete and now it's done I am ready take me home my loving daughter take me home to our house and our family."

Shifting the time space continuum she moved through the planes arriving back to the hallway from where Victoria had disappeared. "I suppose you don't want to talk about it?"

Josette said shifting to the time frame and felt the cascade affect begin to reverse itself. The balance of all nature was returned to a normal flow Victoria sighed and looked tired.

"Not now my sweet maybe later, I am just as sure there are things you will want to tell me so we can exchange stories but for now I want to hug my children and find my husband and hold him."

Josette walked down the familiar hallway to her mother's bedroom and entered the room. "Father is at Collinwood mother do you wish to go there?"

Vicki walked over to the picture that had been painted of her in Josette's dress and had been delivered the day she had married Barnabas and looked up at the image. In another time, another place, another plane she did exist as Katharine. "Give me a moment honey, I just need to feel home first then we will go see the family."

Josette not understanding but respecting her mother's request stepped quietly from the room but not until she looked back to look at her mother studying her portrait with a sad smile and distant look. "I suppose you will tell me some day but not today mother as I will tell you of how the world nearly folded in on us all."

Moving down the hallway to her room, Josette moved over to her bed and collapsed in a heap on its comfortable surface and then smiled as she rubbed her stomach, there was new life in her womb and soon enough she would have to tell Camron and her parents that they were going to be grandparents. This thought put a happy contented smile on her lips and she closed her eyes to dream her dreams of the days to come and how she was going to be a mother.


End file.
